Cita de Boda
by CAM41918
Summary: Delly Cartwright es la hermanastra de Katniss, y le ha robado el novio para casarse ,cuando la invitan a su boda Katniss decide darles una lección y hacerles creer que consiguió un nuevo novio,Madge la ayuda. Pero ¿en que lió la habrá metido?
1. Sera lo Mejor

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de **_**MaraGaunt **_**la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..**

**Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).**

**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste**

Katniss

"Oh Dios"– esto no podía estar pasando, mi madre no podía hacerme esto de nuevo

– Si mama, estaré ahí lo antes posible– intente no sonar aburrida

– Delly quiere que estés presente...ya sé que fue lo que paso pero Katniss, no es necesario...–

– Madre, ya dije que lo entendí, lo que no es necesario es que hables de ello–

– Y dime Katniss , ¿ya conseguiste novio?– Esa pregunta broto abruptamente de sus labios yo me quede de piedra, al parecer la imagen que mi madre tenía de mi era la de una superficial chica que conseguía novio tan fácilmente como se tronaban los dedos – Te estás haciendo vieja Katniss , te vas a quedar sin nada sin siquiera haberlo probado –

Vaya...tener 25 años no era estar vieja, ¿que se creía mi madre?

– ¡Madre!

– En fin – zanjó ella, al parecer creía que hablaba con una retrasada – Tu hermana se casa y espera ansiosa que asistas, Séneca también así lo quiere... –

Maldita hermanastra mía, siempre tratando de hacerme mal, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba en planes de casarse con el hombre que yo amaba y con el que, hasta hace tres meses, creía que me iba a casar, tenían la caradura de invitarme a la boda y mi madre como si nada...ah Cielos era la copa que colmaba la piscina de mi vida. Yo sabía que ella, Delly , me odiaba como yo a ella, pues bien...si quería humillarme por qué se iba a casar con Séneca yo no la tendría de cabeza, me conseguiría uno más atractivo que Seneca y le haría ver a ese demonio de lo que era capaz.

No pude creer la rapidez con la que esa idea broto en mi mente y con mi madre aun al otro lado del auricular.

– Si madre...– afirmé cansinamente – Dile a Dell que ahí estaré –

Corté la llamada antes de darme a mi madre más tiempo de decirme algo, respire hondo y me direccioné hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un lado de mi habitación.

No es que fuera más hermosa que Delly , lo cual me llevo a preguntarme si sería capaz de conseguir a un hombre que siquiera me determinara estando ella presente.

Ella no era mi verdadera hermana. Mi madre, Mery había estado casada con Marcus Cartwright , un vago que la dejo apenas supo que esperaba a su primer hija, luego dos años después mi madre conoció a Thom Everdeen ...mi papá... para cuando yo nací él le pidió a ella que se casaran, pero ella no accedió, lo cual convirtió lo que iba a ser boda en un arreglo entre mi madre y mi padre, algo que llamaban comúnmente "unión libre" y vivían en una casa en el Distrito 7, con Delly . Yo era independiente algo que para Delly era casi un reto imposible de cumplir.

Adoraba a mis primas y primos, con ellos tenía una relación de hermanos, mucho más de la que tenía con Delly. Madge y Johanna eran mis más cercanas amigas.

Seguí mirándome al espejo intentando ver algo más que el pedazo de mierda que me sentía, jamás podría hacer que alguien me quisiera estando Delly cerca, ni siquiera Seneca pudo resistirse y eso que siempre decía que me amaba, ahora se casaba con mi hermana y yo no quería mas que morirme, o al menos poder enterrarme por unos días bajo tierra sin nadie que me perturbara...imposible...

Maldije mi suerte, era tan simple como estúpida, mi piel era olivacea mis ojos grises, demasiado simples , y mi cabello de un marrón oscuro , nada fuera de lo común, a diferencia de Delly , que era rubia de ojos verdes y piel trigo, las más querida, la más tonta, la mas estúpida cabeza hueca...pero esas eran las características de las que solo yo me daba cuenta, para todos Delly estaba en un pedestal, menos para Thom quien la odiaba incluso más que yo, porque sabía cómo era el comportamiento de Dell conmigo, me pregunte que pensaría en estos momentos mi querido padre.

Mi madre decía que algún día Delly cambiaría, pero desde que mi ex me dejo por ella no tenia nunca pensamientos amables ni positivos.

Seguí en el espejo mirando y pensando en la única manera por la que un hombre estaría a mi lado: pagándole.

Solté una carcajada amarga y abandone el espejo para dejarme caer en la cama, no quería seguir dilapidándome mas, saque el móvil de mis vaqueros y llame a Madge.

– ¿Kat ?– dijo apenas contesto – Hola... ¿sucede algo malo?

– ¿Acaso tiene que suceder algo malo para que recibas una llamada mía?– le respondí mordazmente, aunque sabía que ambas estábamos de broma, Madge adoraba que yo la llamara.

Hacía poco menos de cinco meses Madge había tenido una crisis depresiva que la había obligado a entrar a una clínica psiquiátrica de la que había costado mucho salir, cuando encontró a su novio en la cama con otro hombre, Ella siempre decía que mis visitas, cuando le llevaba comida, o me quedaba con ella a leerle y a adornarle el cabello, eran las que le habían salvado de caer en su mundo oscuro.

– No...– dijo pude oír que reía – Sabes que no – Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo – Me entere de que Delly se casa con Seneca ... –

– ¿Acaso ya lo sabe todo el Distrito ? – supuse que Dell se había encargado de que fuera así.

– Kat , ya te dije que lo que pienso de aquellos sacos de putrefacción, tu mereces algo mucho mejor –

Como yo, Madge había sido testigo de todo mi sufrimiento y me había entendido casi como yo a ella, incluso intento que entablara más que una amistad con su hermano, mi primo Marvel , pero él nunca se fijo en mi más que para eso, de la amistad, cayo rendido ante los pies de Johanna , la hermana de Gale, otro primo segundo, el nuevo novio de Madge.

No estaba molesta por ello, además porque no me sentía preparada para iniciar una relación, no estando tan reciente lo de Seneca , ellos seguían viéndose y al parecer eran novios. Por lo visto Johanna había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Empecé a desesperarme y supe que Madge era la solución a mis problemas, ella siguió hablando.

– Si, claro. Las invitaciones a la boda nos llegaron a Marvel y a mí, para asistir con nuestras parejas, ¿puedes creer que no enviaron una para nuestra segunda Johanna ?. Claro Dell la odia, seria la última persona que invitaría, no debe saber que entablo relación con Marvel ... –

En mi invitación ocurría algo parecido, decía "señorita Katniss Everdeen y compañía, tenemos el gusto de participarle e invitar a el matrimonio de Delly Cartwright y Seneca Crane que se llevara a cabo el día..." eso había sido obra de Delly , evidentemente, y la odie mas, si es que eso era posible

– Madge tienes que ayudarme – empecé a suplicar – Sé que odias a Delly aun más que yo… –

Apenas dije esto casi me pareció ver a Madge envarándose en donde fuera que se encontrara.

– ¿Que necesitas Kat?

Era vergonzoso decirlo aun con Madge a quien confiaba mis más íntimos secretos. Me mordí los labios y lo dije rápidamente para que la vergüenza no me delatara.

– Le dije a mi madre que iría acompañada...no le dije por quien pero sé que asume que es un hombre, no tengo a nadie, tuve que decirles para que me dejara en paz, Madge ¡tienes que ayudarme! –

Al parecer lo entendió todo porque se quedo en silencio y acaso temí por un momento que se hubiera desmayado pero escuche un suspiro suyo así que supe que aun estaba allí. Ese suspiro me dio a pensar que iba a ser imposible ayudarme.

– Yo...Madge ,lo siento, se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado...olvida lo que dije, ya veré que hacer... –

– No, Katniss – dijo ella firmemente contra el móvil, le dijo a mi rota confianza que se empezó a pegar de nuevo – según la invitación debemos estar tres días antes de la boda, eso es en tres días, yo conseguiré a tu cita e iré a tu casa para que allí nos vayamos los cuatro al aeropuerto...y luego al hotel –

– Madge …–

– Confía en mi, Kat –

– Lo estoy haciendo Madge, pero...no quiero desagradables sorpresas... –

– ¡Ah! déjalo en mis manos, casi hermana, te veré en dos días – la línea se cortó.

Volví hacia el espejo no muy segura de que era lo que acababa de pedir a Madge pero sabía que ella no me iba a defraudar, me quería demasiado para eso.

Madge

– Pero es un viaje gratis, Mario, vamos es solo por...– dije suplicando.

– Lo siento Madge ,pero no puedo… –

El malnacido corto la llamada."Maldito impotente, de todas maneras no le hubieras servido a Katniss ".

Tome al último hombre de mi lista de amigos, había agotado a todos, me hallaba en una encrucijada.

Iba a ayudar a Katniss, no me daría por vencida, mire al directorio y lo bote a un lado, tome la guía publica y marque lo primero que vi, el anuncio más grande y el de las fotos de hombres más guapos.

Peeta pov

Colgué la llamada que había recibido, esta mujer definitivamente estaba loca, nadie nunca había pagado por mis servicios como esta mujer y sin siquiera probarlos...la historia que había contado era aun más disparatada, quería que actuase de novio para su hermana , para que asistiera a una boda, para que no quedara en ridículo, o algo así, vaya...La señorita Undeersee había dicho que el resto de la historia seria contada cuando estuviéramos en persona, y para ser sincero tenía un poco de curiosidad vulgar.

Como dije no estaba solicitando mis servicios como "aquello", necesitaba de un hombre que se hiciera pasar por novio, sin relaciones, nada.

Mire hacia el screen "Ambrosía" titulaba, ese era el nombre mi negocio, del cual era administrador...y funcionario cuando las damas pagaban la tarifa que yo exigía, lo cual no pasaba a menudo.

Los muchachos eran solo chicos que querían ganarse la vida fácilmente y amaban a las mujeres sin importar su edad, en palabras mas éramos un prostíbulo masculino.

La señorita Undersee había dicho la fecha y había mencionado el viaje y al mirar en la base de datos del screen vi que no había nadie disponible.

Mi negocio era importante para mí, y si debía ir yo mismo por la cantidad de dinero que la señorita Undersee había ofrecido lo haría.

Mi madre, Sophia , era hippie, no tenia padre y mi madre se dedicaba a vender sus objetos...nunca supe hasta que crecí el por qué sus amigas me encontraban atractivo. Mi madre murió de neumonía y tuve que salir adelante vendiendo mi cuerpo, pero estaba en una situación deplorable así que no tenía más opción.

Después de años pude crear mi propio capital y esto fue lo que conseguí, un cuasi emporio dedicado a la complacencia femenina, a ellas debía lo que tenia ahora incluso la educación.

Era un hombre de mundo y podía escoger a la mujer con la que me acostaba y ahora conocería a la primera mujer que no me contrataba para eso según la señorita Undersee o olvidaría su nombre, se llamaba Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss pov

– ¡¿Que?– grite, supe que Madge había apartado el teléfono de su oído cuando grite pero no se que esperaba después de lo que había dicho – ¡Por todos los cielos, Madge! ¿Que hiciste?–

– Kat, tienes que entender, nadie quiso ayudarme y yo quería ayudarte a ti Katniss, perdóname… –

– No se trata de perdón Madge , ¿Te das cuenta de eso, has contratado a...a... un...?– incluso la palabra me daba pena

– Lo sé Katniss pero piensa en eso... vas a ir a esa boda y no les vas a dar a esos dos sacos de mierda la satisfacción de verte sola... –

Madge tenía razón, maldita sea, cuando pronuncio estas palabras mi estúpida imaginación me llevo a mi llegada a la casa de mi madre, del brazo de un hombre y las caras de ellos...

– ¿Katniss?, ¿estas ahí?...Kat, ¡oh, cielos! creo que la he matado, ¿Katniss?– insistió.

– No, no me has matado Madge, al menos todavía. Sé que te esforzaste mucho, lo siento...– ella había sido buena no tenia derecho a tratarla mal.

– Aun lo puedo cancelar Katniss, si no quieres...– me dijo ella, lo sentía en verdad.

– No – dije con convicción, estaba segura que algo nuevo debía salir de todo esto ,rogaba por que fuera así.

_**Bueno y que les parecio este capitulo?**_

_**Quiero aclarar que la historia esta ambientada en la actualidad…Ademas de decirles que actualizare los días viernes, esta vez lo estoy haciendo hoy jueves porque la verdad es que no me podía esperar a que vean esta nueva historia.**_

_**Si me dejan sus reviwes y me dicen que les pareció no sean tímidas por favor y díganme que les parecio se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y se equivoque en algo por favor agánenlo saber y haci podre hacerlo mejor…**_

_**;) XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **_


	2. El Sujeto

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..**

**Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).**

**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste**

Katniss

El viernes yo estaba que saltaba de un lado a otro sin estar quieta por todas partes, es que no sabía que pensar, decir, vestir frente a un hombre de "esos".

¡Dios! todo estaba fuera de control. Yo, claramente, también lo estaba al permitir a Madge hacer esto.

Escuché el auto de ella subir por la colina y supe que mi tiempo se había acabado, aquí era donde empezaba mi muerte, si no tenia cuidado. Caminé hacia el espejo que había cerca de la entrada de la casa y repasé mi imagen una vez más. Me había aplicado más bien poco maquillaje ya que no me gustaba mucho, solo un poco de sombra y algo de brillo labial, había intentado de todo pero las pecas que tenia sobre la nariz y parte de las mejillas no se iban con nada ni se ocultaban tampoco, y no tenía sentido ocultarlas si a pesar de todo seguirían allí.

Había recogido mi cabello por el calor que debía hacer en esta época del año en el Distrito 7, dejando al descubierto mi jirafal, delgado cuello y los huesos en el. Yo no tendría por qué estar mirándome al espejo esperando que aquel "sujeto" tuviera una buena impresión de mí, yo le estaba pagando ¿No?

Me sentí cruel y estúpida. Como siempre yo y mi blandengue corazón que me obligó a pensar, justo ahora, en ese hombre y la clase de circunstancias que lo habían llevado a dedicarse a esta vida. Respiré más calmada igual no nos íbamos a conocer en absoluto, iba allí a hacer su trabajo como el nuevo hombre con el que estaba saliendo después de que mi novio me botara a la basura por mi hermanastra.

Escuché a Madge aparcar o tal vez fuera Gale quien viniera conduciendo, el "sujeto" debía venir con ellos.

Me quedé sin aire a la vez que moría de curiosidad, seguramente se trataba de un tipo que nunca se hubiera fijado en alguien como yo, pero ahí estaba, seguro y dispuesto a interpretar su papel por pago y compasión. Más bien por dinero. Sí, eso era. Sinceramente esperaba que no se encontrara con Delly y me delatara con su falta de interés en mí.

Sonó el timbre…

"¡Dios mío ya está aquí!"

Respire hondo tres veces y abrí la puerta. Tuve dos segundos para reaccionar ya que Madge me lanzó los brazos a cuello y gritó mi nombre.

– ¡Katniss, si que te he echado de menos! – Yo le devolví el abrazo con cariño, era casi reconfortante verla de nuevo.

– Sigue, por favor – dije cuando entro delante de Gale, quien menos efusivo que ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola Katniss– dijo entrando con todo el cargamento de maletas de Madge y la suya, pensé que era bastante fuerte.

Cuando me volví hacia la puerta casi me voy de cabeza, seguramente se trataba de un juego de mi imaginación o un sueño que se había apoderado de mi mientras estaba nerviosa por la espera, seguramente ni Madge ni Gale acababan de cruzar el umbral ni me habían dejado vía libre para admirar al espécimen de hombre que se hallaba frente a mí. Él no podía ser real, ningún hombre era así, o tal vez mi experiencia con ellos me había vedado para admirar a los otros como este que estaba frente a mí y que evidentemente existía. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, zapatos lustrosos, negros, finos, pantalones de lino perfectamente planchados y cortados negros también, tenia piernas musculosas, eso se podía adivinar, la camisa blanca que portaba ceñía, sin hacerlo parecer vulgar, su pecho amplio,espalda ancha y sus brazos poderosos, sus manos eran grandes, cuidadas y finas, su cuello y su cara….Su cara era todo un sueño, el mentón era perfecto, tenía la nariz recta, aristocrática, y los ojos de un azul profundo, ojos que en ese momento vi me dirigían una mirada evaluadora, no sabía cuál era su veredicto.

"¡Santa Cachucha!" Este hombre era demasiado atractivo y yo sabía que no iba a ir a la par con él y nadie nos iba a creer.

– Buenos días – Saludó con una voz profunda y viril y sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía, definitivamente para lo que se dedicaba estaba más que hecho, dudaba mucho que una mujer no quedara satisfecha después de que un hombre así le hiciera el amor.

– Bu…bu…buenos…– tartamudeé. Él sonrió de lado. Estaba segura de que se reía de mi atolondramiento, la blancura de sus dientes iluminó aun más su perfecta cara y yo me quedé mirándole la boca como una estúpida.

– Katniss – Madge llegó tras de mí – él es Peeta Mellark, es de quien hablamos…–

Me volví, Gale estaba tras de nosotros evidentemente al corriente de la situación, no sabía si tenia conocimiento de lo que estábamos planeando ni si lo aprobaba o no, aunque dudaba mucho que no hiciera algo que Madge le pidiera, estaba obsesivamente enamorado de ella.

– Hola Peeta – murmuré casi recuperada – por favor sigue, partiremos en cuanto hayan tomado algo de té –

Él asintió educadamente y entró con su maleta, muy elegante hasta en su manera de caminar.

– Por favor pónganse cómodos mientras lo preparo –

Tenía que salir de ahí para terminar de calmarme, para cuando llegué a la cocina pensé en cuanto más patética había quedado frente a ese tipo, Madge me dijo que ya le había contado todo así que pensé que seguramente él creía que yo estaba loca. Herví el agua y la llevé con ellos. Con la excusa de que iba a tomar mi té en la cocina y terminar de dejarla organizada me devolví hacia allá. Lavé cuanto había ensuciado. Cuando me di la vuelta para ponerlo todo en orden solté el plato que tenía en la mano cuando vi a Peeta, que estaba apoyado en la entrada con su taza vacía en las manos.

El chasquido del plato al romperse me dio dolor y más aun cuando la mitad del plato se rompió sobre mi pie. Me volví para que no viera mis lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza. Levanté mi mano señalando la mesa para que en ella dejara a la taza.

– La señorita Undersee me autorizó a que hablara con usted de ciertos aspectos –

Escuché tras mi espalda como corría la silla de la mesa y se sentaba sin entregarme la taza.

Me di la vuelta cuando toda mi cara estuvo bien. Ahí estaba el ángel caído sentado en la zarrapastrosa mesa de mi cocina. Me serví un vaso con agua para intentar calmarme. El té evidentemente era el que había hecho que mi temperatura subiera como lo había hecho.

– No es que le cuente mí vida a desconocidos, pero supongo que contigo debo hacer una excepción ya que se supone que me conoces bien, en todos los aspectos de mi vida. –

Cuando lo miré vi otra vez esa mirada evaluadora por mi cuerpo deteniéndose en ciertas partes que no quería imaginar, me pregunté por qué me miraba así y el pareció leerme el pensamiento ya que me dijo:

– Déjeme evaluarla, debo conocer al menos la parte superficial de su cuerpo para hacerme una idea, después de todo la conozco en "todos" los aspectos… –

Dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, seguí hablando la verdad sin importarme en donde se posaba su mirada, aunque para una virgen como yo ello debía estar mal, pero es que sentir que un hombre como ese te miraba de esa forma, aun si eras virgen, era de lo más excitante. Seguí contándole todo, lo que supuse ya sabía pero con los detalles, le conté de mi romance con Seneca y de cómo él me había dejado por mi hermanastra, de cómo mi madre quería que tuviera un novio y de lo que se suponía íbamos a actuar en la boda de ellos dos.

Cuando lo miré tenia la vista en mi cuello, y bajé mi cabeza para buscar sus ojos.

– Es suficiente…– le dije, me parecía que ya sabía el mas de mi cuerpo de lo que sabía yo misma.

– Me parece bien que quiera dar la cara…– dijo el finalmente apartando la mirada de mi cuerpo.

– Soy solo una cobarde que tiene que comprar compañía.–

– Aun así, creo que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde su ruptura, algo que debió ser difícil para usted –

– Si…pero…quiero demostrar que no soy…lo que en realidad soy…una ardida vengativa y tonta –

– Las mujeres son especiales, cada una a su manera, estoy seguro de que algún día ese Seneca se va a dar cuenta –

– No lo creo así, después de todo me dejó. Mi hermana es una mujer muy guapa, es rubia y es el sueño de cualquier hombre – Me interrumpí para dejárselo claro, esperaba que me hiciera caso –Sé que te gustara pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, por mi…se supone que te llevo para que me ames, no para que actúes de viejo verde mirando a otras y menos a ella –

Él me miró intensamente y supe que sabía que estaba más que loca.

– Empezaremos por tutearnos, hablaras más bien poco y te inventaras cualquier cosa en cuanto mi padre y mi familia te pregunten a que te dedicas…nos conocimos en un juego de mesa, póquer, en un casino…, nos gustamos y estamos saliendo en miras de afianzar la relación, esa es la impresión que se llevara mamá.

Él me escucho atentamente, no sé si grabo toda la información que le di, pero esperaba que si, cuando todo estuvo claro cogí la taza y la lleve al fregadero, lave todo y lo deje listo.

Ambos entramos en la sala lista hacia donde fuera que esto nos condujera.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cómo están?**

**Bueno en primera se que dije que actualizaría los viernes pero me temo que tal vez mañana no pueda actualizar porque pues…verán el sábado debo acompañar a mi familia a un compromiso y pues debo ir a comprar lo que me pondré por esa razón no creo que este(me demoro mucho eligiendo)además pues se preguntaran porque entonces no actualiza en la mañana ,pues es simple en la mañana no estare,en resumen todo el día estaré ocupada.**

**Por esa razón decidí mejor actualizar un capitulo hoy aunque si mañana viernes me da un tiempo igual actualizare un capitulo.**

**Bueno les les gusto el capítulo , ya se conocieron eso es genial….**

**.**

**.**

**Nos vemos mañana y si no se puede entonces el próximo viernes , ….Si me dejan un reviwes que tanto me gustan y me alegran.**

**.**

**.**

**PD:Les agradesco a las que me dejaron reviwes el capitulo anterior gracias por aceptar esta nueva adaptación,espero que en el transcurso de la historia sigan leyendo,(y dejando sus reviwes)y les guste lo que se viene.**

**.**

**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**


	3. Descubriendo

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..**

**Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).**

**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste**

Katniss

Llegamos al aeropuerto con casi dos horas de anticipación, en el auto me tocó al lado de Peeta, a quien descubrí mirándome muchas veces.

Su mano estaba apoyada sobre su rodilla, vi que tenía una sortija dorada con un grabado sobre ella, en el dedo meñique, que no identifiqué, pero tampoco le iba pedir que me lo dedujera, luego miré por la ventana para que él no viera mi sonrojo, ningún hombre había producido tal efecto sobre mí.

Llegamos y el sonido de los aviones se sumo a nuestro silencio. Bajamos del auto las maletas, un hombre vestido de uniforme vino a auxiliarnos, nos recibió el equipaje. Entramos y Madge se encargó con Gale de los tiquetes.

Yo procuré caminar alejada de Peeta pensando a la vez en que ese tipo de distancia no podía darse entre nosotros si queríamos hacer de esto algo creíble, ¡Bah! Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esto en el avión.

Cada uno tomó su tiquete y el hombre del carrito nos acompañó hasta la sala de espera, al llegar allí se fue deseándonos buen viaje. Madge se sentó con Gale al lado y se tomaron de la mano. Pasó cerca de un minuto antes de que empezaran a besarse.

Me sentí incomoda cuando los vi, ya que no pude evitar recordar mi vida con Seneca a quien le habían fastidiado las muestras de cariño frente a todo el mundo conmigo pero que no había tenido problema en exhibirse con Delly desde que me dejó por ella. Respiré profundo y bajé mi mirada, para mi suerte vi que había una mesilla cerca sobre la cual reposaban algunas revistas, tomé la que mi mano primero alcanzó, la abrí y la puse frente a mi cara sin prestarle verdadera atención. No era una envidiosa, pero me sentía intrusa y sin derecho de arruinar ese momento entre Madge y Gale. La típica imagen de la violinista.

Permanecí así cerca de dos minutos cuando sentí que una mano cálida se posaba sobre la mía, di un respingo al notar los dedos de Peeta que rozaban la mía y luego tomaban la revista que yo, supuestamente, estaba leyendo para ponerla al derecho. Solté otro respingo y lo miré sin poder evitarlo, era increíble que se hubiese dado cuenta. Ni siquiera Seneca había sido capaz de ver mis verdaderas emociones cuando me sentía herida o incómoda. Sus ojos incluso parecían más claros bajo esta luz sobre nosotros, me perdí por unos segundos en ellos, y luego me obligué a reaccionar. Seguramente era él y el tipo de vida que llevaba pero me atraía un poco, claro que, bueno, ¿Quien no se sentiría atraída por un hombre así?

– Lo siento – murmuré para que Madge n i Gale se diera cuenta.

Él se acerco un poco más a mí y me dijo también en voz baja:

– Vamos a tener que practicar más acerca de nuestra distancia , Katniss–

Suspiré entrecortadamente, ¡Vaya! Jamás me había gustado como sonaba mí nombre, ni siquiera en mis labios, pero ahí estaba él, pronunciándolo como si nada, dándole un toque de profundidad nada propio de nadie

–No me gusta mucho mi nombre-dije en voz alta

–Katniss…– dijo y otra vez temblé –Es el nombre de una planta acuatica–

Me sonrojé mas, si es que eso era posible, no podía creer que supiera el significado de mi nombre, el cual es muy extraño.

–Es sorprendenete que sepas el significado de mi nombre,es muy raro–

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar hacia el frente luego le dije para aclarar la repentina tensión.

– Si quiero hacer de esto algo creíble ¿Cuál debería ser mi comportamiento? – lo reté, aunque lo que decía era cierto, mi experiencia era muy limitada, yo siempre andaba por ahí de la mano de Seneca pero nunca llegamos a algo más lejos que unos simples besos, tal vez por eso también me había dejado, porque Delly le había dado lo que yo no me había sentido en confianza de darle, mi cuerpo jamás usado.

– Bueno...– dijo él lentamente… – Nuestra distancia no debe ser mucha, como ya te dije, nuestras manos… –

Miré la suya que bajó hacia la mía, que tiempo atrás había dejado la revista, me acarició por un momento los nudillos y luego posó toda su palma sobre el raso de la mía. Era una mano grande, tibia y casi reconfortante, sonreí tristemente, sin poder evitar comparar a Seneca con Peeta, si Seneca me hubiera querido ahora todo sería distinto, si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde…Sentí que la mano de Peeta apretaba mas la mía, lo mire a los ojos.

– Debes mirarme directamente porque se supone que hay confianza en nosotros, no debes temblar cuando estoy cerca – él corrió sus caderas en la silla hasta que estas rozaron las mías, sentí que me estremecía… ¡Vaya! Si que era un maestro – Y debo susurrarte cosas al oído para que todos crean que tenemos la confianza e intimidad para hacerlo –

"Tener intimidad" La sola idea me sobrecogió, no debía negarlo, tenía curiosidad, pero supuse que eso tendría un alto costo, además no tenía por qué estar pensando en esas tonterías, era él que me nublaba la mente.

– Si, supongo que sí– dije con la cabeza gacha. En ese momento sentí que la mano de Peeta volvía a la carga pero esta vez con miras hacia mi mentón que subió lentamente, me obligó a mirarlo y cuando lo hice vi que tenía la mirada sobre mi boca.

– No te vayas a apartar cuando haga esto, o si no todo se irá al traste – dicho esto bajó su boca y me besó.

Sentí que me mareaba, tenia los labios suaves y tibios, tanto así que los míos me parecieron lija comparados con los suyos, pero él no pareció darse cuenta, normalmente a lo de mi reacción me hubiera apartado al instante, pero estábamos ensayando para eso así que no lo hice, dejé que me besara como él quisiera, fue un beso fresco e inocente al principio, pero cuando sentí su lengua presionando la rígida línea de mis labios decidí apartarme ahora sí, reí nerviosa y le dije:

– Ya tendremos tiempo…– vi que Madge y Gale continuaban en lo suyo y deseé que ese avión maldito nos dejara abordar de una vez, escuché una risa profunda y contenida de Peeta y me sentí aun más tonta.

Esperaba que al avión no se retrasara mucho.

Peeta

Vi el auto de la que supuse seria la señorita Undersee, al lado de ella había un chico casi de su misma edad, cabello oscuro, estaba ahí para recogerme y llevarme a conocer a la mujer esa.

Subí y saludé cortésmente como era costumbre con los clientes, claro que ahí mi clienta no estaba. Decidí llevar poco equipaje pero aun así mi maleta me parecía pesada, los miré, era evidente que eran pareja.

La señorita Undersee comenzó a hablarme de la historia detallada de Katniss Everdeen. Sin pensarlo tuve lastima de ella. Una mujer rechazada era una mujer que sufría, las muchas que había conocido así lo manifestaban. Grabé los detalles importantes, intentando ignorar las palabras "bastardos" "malditos" e "hijos de puta", que brotaban amargamente de los labios de la señorita Undersee. Vi que el hombre al lado de ella, quien había dicho que se llamaba Gale, la miraba compareciente, él estaba al corriente de todo.

Finalmente después de una hora de camino llegamos al solariego de una casa, estaba evidentemente adornada por una mujer, tenía muchos rosales, y había muchos duendes, también rosados en el ante jardín, bajamos del auto y la señorita Undersee fue la primer en acercarse a la puerta, también se veía que apreciaba mucho a la señorita Everdeen.

Cuando entró al abrir la mujer, esta se le lanzó al cuello y le dijo no se qué cosas, me quedé tras de Galepara ser el último en entrar, aunque a través de sus cuerpos identifiqué el cabello marron oscuro de la que se suponía seria mi novia, cuando Gale paso y ella se volvió me encontré ante la mujer más sencilla y natural que había visto, no llevaba casi maquillaje y su ropa era más grande que las proporciones de su cuerpo, miré hacia su cara nuevamente y vi sus ojosgrises, su piel olivácea y pecosa… Nuevamente la detallé de arriba abajo intentando descifrar la forma de su cuerpo, era algo que hacia mas por costumbre, muchas mujeres me decían que les agradaba que alguien las mirara de ese modo, pude ver que ella se percataba de mi mirada y solo dije:

– Buenos días – mi tono educado la había perturbado, el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba, no estaba acostumbrado a esto ya que el mayor sonrojo que había visto en una mujer era cuando irrumpía en su cuerpo, no cuando dirigía una inocente mirada evaluadora, aquella que ella en ese momento me estaba devolviendo, mirando desde mis zapatos hasta mi cara.

– Bu…bu…buenos…– me dijo tartamudeando, también estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacción. Vi que tras ella salía la señorita Undersee, quien hizo las presentaciones, pareció estar más consiente por que dijo en voz baja.

– Hola Peeta, por favor sigue, partiremos en cuanto hayan tomado algo de te –

Asentí y entré como ella lo pidió, caminó rápidamente a la sala, señalándome un puesto y luego desapareció tras la cocina nerviosa a preparar lo que nos había ofrecido, seguí mirándola intentando adivinar la forma de su cuerpo, pero nada se revelaba ante mi salvo su caminar falto de seguridad.

Nos trajo el té y se marchó rápidamente hacia la cocina otra vez, diciendo algo de arreglar, debía estar nerviosa vi que la señorita Undersee la miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

– Debe estar alterada por lo que le espera en la boda de esos traidores –

– Creí que era porque me veía como un desconocido –

– Eres un desconocido Peeta… –

– ¿Le parece bien que hable con ella, ya sabe para conocernos mejor? –

La señorita Undersee me miró y pareció confiar en mí ya que dijo:

– Sí creo que eso estaría bien –

Asentí otra vez y tomé mi taza ya vacía para llevarla a la cocina donde Katniss se estaba ocultando, cuando llegué allí vi que estaba lavando los platos, tenía el sweater arremangado y pude ver su blanca piel y delgado antebrazo, ella termino de lavar el plato y se dio la vuelta supuse que para guardarlo, se encontró con mi mirada y soltó el plato repentinamente, en el suelo este retumbó con dos sonidos diferentes, el que se produce cuando choca en el suelo y el que se produce cuando se golpea un pie, le había dolido eso era evidente, se dio la vuelta para que no la viera y una sonrisa trepó por mi cara sin haberla yo llamado, pero vi que tendía la mano para que dejara la taza en la mesa. La puse pero me senté en la silla que estaba al lado.

– La señorita Undersee me autorizó a que hablara con usted de ciertos aspectos – Inicié dado que ella no parecía dispuesta, miré hacia la mesa, floral y cuidada como todo allí.

En algún momento determinado supuse que el dolor había remitido y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, con un vaso con agua en las manos, me habló.

– No es que le cuente mí vida a desconocidos, pero supongo que contigo debo hacer una excepción, ya que se supone que me conoces bien, en todos los aspectos de mi vida –

En cuanto dijo esto me pregunté a que aspectos se refería y no pude evitar mirarla otra vez intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocultando, tratando de darle alguna forma a su cuerpo, intentando conocerla al menos de esa forma, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi mirada y supe, sin saber cómo en realidad, que sabia en que estaba pensando yo, se lo dije para ahorrarle el trabajo.

– Déjeme evaluarla, debo conocer al menos la parte superficial de su cuerpo para hacerme una idea, después de todo la conozco en todos los aspectos…–

Vi que bajaba la cabeza y me contaba a versión de la historia que yo había escuchado ya de los labios de la señorita Undersee, pero pude ver por el agua que el pulso le temblaba y que el sonrojo se desvanecía solo por momentos, miré su pulso y me quedé admirando la longitud de su cuello, la piel que lo cubría era muy bonita y le concedía cierto aire de reina, no sé porque pensé eso pero cuando ella me miró y se dio cuenta de donde estaba mi mirada, bajó su cabeza para que mis ojos la miraran a ella, a su cara.

– Es suficiente...– dijo lentamente.

Dejé de mirarla súbitamente consciente de que no le agradaba que lo hiciera más bien le transmití algo que venía pensando desde hacia tiempo.

– Me parece bien que quiera dar la cara…– la consideraba valiente, era cierto.

– Soy solo una cobarde que tiene que comprar compañía – dijo ella como si se sintiera mal consigo misma.

– Aun así creo que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde su ruptura algo que debió ser difícil para usted –

Ella tragó y dijo:

– Si…pero…quiero demostrar que no soy…lo que en realidad soy…una ardida vengativa y tonta –dijo aun mas resentida que antes, pensé en ella y su vida y solo pude decir para consolarla un poco.

– Las mujeres son especiales, cada una a su manera, estoy seguro de que algún día ese Seneca se va a dar cuenta –

– No lo creo así, después de todo me dejó. Mi hermana es una mujer muy guapa, es rubia y es el sueño de cualquier hombre – paró en ese momento y supe que le era más doloroso y odioso hablar de su hermana, definitivamente supe que la odiaba por quitarle el novio y luego empezó a hablar más firmemente, de repente me sentí como si estuviera en el colegio y la maestra estuviera dictando la lección – Sé que te gustara pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, por mi…se supone que te llevo para que me ames, no para que actúes de viejo verde mirando a otras y menos a ella.–

La miré a los ojos preguntándome si tenía tan poca confianza en sí misma como lo parecía y deduje que tenía razón, su autoestima debía estar por los suelos, empezó a hablarme de cómo se suponía que nos habíamos conocido y de lo que iba a ser nuestra relación ante su madre, la escuché a medias pero ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle otra vez.

Esto tenía pinta de ser muy interesante.

**Holaaaaaaaaaa y que les parecio..**

**Consegui tiempo¡y logre actualizar el mismo viernes porque según mi reloj son las 11:46 pm aquí haci que sigue siendo viernes.**

**Como verán en el capítulo salió el punto de vista de Peeta y se que algunas por hay querían saber que pensaba el cuándo conoció a KATNISS,PUES AHORA LO SABEN.**

**El nombre de Katniss y su significado, me pareció raro, en primera porque en el libro Katniss explica el significado de su nombre sin embargo yo también busque y salieron varias cosas, hay una que me llamo la atención y aquí se las pongo para que la sepan:**

_**Katniss lleva consigo el número del nombre o número de expresión 6, indica que es muy familiero y hogareño. Estos son sus pilares y su principal prioridad. Es un ser amable y social por naturaleza, lleva consigo paz y armonía, por lo que la gente lo aprecia mucho. Tiene un gran potencial artístico y un gran sentido de la estética por lo que podría desempeñarse como músico, actor, pintor, poeta, etc.**_

**Ya ustedes me dicen si es cierto al 100% o solo al 50% para mi hay algunas cosas ciertas.**

**Ya que me he interesado con estos de los nombre en el próximo capitulo pondré el de otro de los personajes ustedes me dicen cual,o yo lo pongo por el momento deciden cual vale?**

**Sino pues…igual los pondré pero es mas divertido haci no creen?.**

**.**

**PD:Gracias a todas las que me dejan sus reviwes y decirles que sigan dejando me encanta leerlos, y a las que no y solo lo leen pues igual gracias,y decirles que no sean tan timidos y dejen sus comentarios déjenme saber que les parece la historia…**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta el próximo viernes…;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	4. Calido

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..**

**Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).**

**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste**

Peeta

En al auto procuré no mirarla o al menos no mientras ella lo notase, me había sentado con ella en la parte de atrás, disimuló bien la tercera vez que mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, clavada sin razón en la mano que apoyaba en mi pierna, donde tenía un anillo de oro con un grabado. Me lo había dado mi madre antes de morir usando las palabras "Dáselo a la persona que logre robarte el corazón, como un símbolo de amor". Hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie y dudaba mucho que lo fuera a hacer al menos pronto.

Finalmente entre mirada va y viene llegamos al aeropuerto y me di cuenta en cuanto bajamos que Katniss se iba rápidamente junto con el hombre que cargaba las maletas. Se había alejado de mi como si yo le diera miedo, y era una sensación extraña ya que yo solía producir otro tipo de "sensaciones" en las de su género. La miré alejarse y me pregunté que clase de vida había llevado. Seguramente había crecido en un colegio de monjas o algo así. Tenía la espalda rígida como si llevara un palo de escoba atado a ella, y la verdad había inseguridad en su manera de caminar. Eso ya lo había visto antes ,claro, pero pensé en que nadie que la viera tan alejada de mi pensaría siquiera en que compartimos una relación si ella parecía querer huir del que era su novio, su hermana tendría un motivo más para burlarse de ella si descubría la verdad. Al ser consciente de eso me molesto sobremanera la "molestia" que sentí en ese momento. Era casi una sensación de lastima por aquella mujercita. Seguramente había sido duro que la dejaran plantada así tan de repente. A mí nunca me había pasado, eso de ser rechazado, si era sincero, pero creí entender cómo se sentía, en fin ya tendría tiempo de explicarle todo lo que debía hacer.

Cuando tuvimos los tiquetes entramos a la sala de espera y nos sentamos como siempre lo más alejado del otro en la misma silla, cuando la miré para interrogarla vi que tenia la mirada fija al frente y que luego como si lo que viera la dejara ciega, cogió rápida y vorazmente una revista de la mesita del lado y la plantó sobre su rostro de revés. Miré en la dirección que ella acababa de dejar y vi acaramelados a la señorita Undersee y a su novio y caí en cuenta del porque de la actitud de Katniss Everdeen. Debía estar rememorando los momentos que había vivido con su querido novio. Si, le era difícil, definitivamente difícil, debía hacerlo llevadero pero se notaba que sufría más de lo que aparentaba, como pensé antes iba a ser difícil hacer creíble lo nuestro si ella continuaba con esa actitud, vi por la forma de sus blancos nudillos que aferraba con fuerza los bordes de la revista en un intento vano de autocompasión, pero dudaba mucho que leyera al revés a menos que se tratara de un crucigrama cosa que una revista de modas no ofrecía.

Sonreí de lado, a pesar de todo era divertido ver como huía de su cruda realidad y no es que me regodeara, solo es que lo hacía tan torpemente que me daba gracia, ¡Bah! En fin, me moví disimuladamente hacia ella y le rocé la mano con los dedos, su palo de escoba en la espalda se envaró y de sus labios brotó un extraño sonido de sorpresa, puse toda mi mano sobre la de ella que sentí fría, y luego cogí la revista para al menos ponérsela al derecho y la miré a los ojos tratando de brindarle algún tipo de consuelo, el que ella quisiera tomar.

Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente por unos momentos como si la sorprendiera mi acción lo cual me llevo a pensar que su ex novio era un completo bastardo con ella. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente como si despejara una idea absurda y me dijo en voz baja para que la señorita Undersee no lo notara.

– Lo siento –

Centré mi mirada en ella y me acerqué un poco más, despacio, sin ninguna intención de asustarla, pero hablando casi en su mismo todo de voz.

– Vamos a tener que practicar más acerca de nuestra distancia, Katniss –

Escuché que un sonido muy parecido al anterior salía de su garganta y que hiperventilaba un poco, también vi que una risa temblorosa se daba de lado en sus labios y yo me pregunté a mi mismo porque demonios le estaba mirando la boca.

– No me gusta mucho mi nombre– explicó. Para ser sinceros a mí me gustaba ese nombre,no comprendia porque es que no le gustaba a ella,no sabia si ella sabia de donde viene su nombre haci que le dije,pero no para molestarla , sino como el hombre educado que mi madre había pretendido que fuera:

–Katniss…– sentí que se estremecía un poco –Es el nombre de una planta acuática….

Súbitamente el color en sus mejillas aumentó y eso me pareció tan desnudo de artificio que la miré por largo rato, al tiempo que me decía no se qué acerca de que era un maestro en el arte…y luego me dijo algo que le sonó como a niña haciendo preguntas en clase.

– Si quiero hacer de esto algo creíble ¿Cual debería ser mi comportamiento? –

Lo pensé por unos segundos, me estaba pidiendo una lección y, como hombre, quería dársela. Me llevó eso a creer que mi suposición de que había sido criada en un colegio de monjas o algo así era más que cierta, y estuve también seguro de que no había estado con su novio, ¿Seria virgen?

– Bueno...– dije lentamente – Nuestra distancia no debe ser mucha, como ya te dije, nuestras manos...– bajé la mirada y vi la suya cerca de la mía, se la toqué con la punta de mis dedos, que sintieron la suavidad y la fragilidad de sus nudillos. Vi que sonreía pero esta vez no había curiosidad ni nada por el es tilo en la sonrisa, era el tipo de sonrisa que se daba cuando alguien aceptaba algo triste y resignadamente, le di un lento apretón en la mano para que me pusiera atención, seguí con la lección.

– Debes mirarme a los ojos porque se supone que hay confianza en nosotros, no debes temblar cuando estoy cerca – Me moví en la silla hasta quedar muy junto a ella, para que su olor de mujer empezara a penetrar por mi nariz, sentí que tembló – Y debo susurrarte cosas al oído para que todos crean que tenemos la confianza e intimidad para hacerlo – Bueno si que parecía un pajarito, temblaba por todo.

Bajó la cabeza ante mis palabras, pero acababa de decirle que debía mirarme a los ojos y no lo estaba cumpliendo, tomé su mentón en mi mano y la obligué a mirarme. Si bien iba a intentar algo más atrevido, ella lo había pedido, solo la estaba instruyendo aunque era de lo más interesante, era como estar en la cama con alguien sin experiencia y darle lecciones sobre como sentir placer.

Bueno, la iba a besar, los novios lo hacían y debíamos ensayar cuanto antes ya que al parecer tiempo era lo que no teníamos. Me incliné un poco hacia ella.

– No te vayas a apartar cuando haga esto, o si no todo se irá al traste – Le dije sobre su boca, esa que había estado mirando antes, era una boca inocente, parecía casi de niña. Posé mis labios sobre los de ella y en ese momento recibí el beso más extraño de mi vida. Normalmente toda, mujer a la que besaba se lanzaba con la boca abierta exigiendo mas pero ahí estaba yo besando la fina línea comprimida de su boca, tan fría como su mano, eran labios suaves y pequeños, pero sabía ya por su textura y su forma que era una boca diseñada para los besos. Quería mas y no sabía porque así que intenté hacerlo más apasionado pero ella se apartó al instante completamente aterrorizada. Maldije a su novio una vez más.

– Ya tendremos tiempo…– dijo para intentar disimular, luego vi que lo decía en serio ya que miró hacia el frente donde aquellos dos tórtolos aun no habían terminado lo suyo. Se sentó y se alisó la inexistente arruga de los pantalones que llevaba y miró hacia el frente ignorándome, pero yo había visto. Ahora era más que consiente…Y lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

Katniss

Cuando nos llamaron al abordaje me puse de pie, pero contrario a lo que mi voluntad me dictaba no me mantuve a mas de dos pasos de Peeta, esto pareció gustarle y pensé que creyó que su lección había tenido efecto en mi, y si tenía razón a pesar de ser por un motivo distinto, el beso…aquel beso tan casto como los que siempre compartía con Seneca, pero él había intentado llegar a mas y yo como una cobarde me alejé, si antes mi curiosidad era mínima ahora era demasiado grande, no sé por qué me entraron esos calores y prisas por acabar de una vez con la condenada virginidad, el motivo casi final por que el Seneca me había dejado, si me desinhibía estaba segura de que conseguiría un novio que me quisiera, si me hacia una experta en el sexo, ataría al hombre para siempre si…

"Un momento" ¿Acaso mi puritana y estúpida mente acababa de pensar eso? ¿Era yo quien estaba teniendo todos esos pensamientos calientes? Miré al hombre que había a mi lado, de él manaba un poder sexual del que nunca había sido consiente, tal vez porque Seneca no lo tení …Seneca, el maldito…Me había dañado todo. Quería confiar en que algún día encontraría a alguien que me amara, pero el amor en esta época de la vida ya no existía y no lo iba a encontrar, existía la convivencia pacífica y los acuerdos matrimoniales, pero la gente ya no veía ni tenía amor y mi terca mente se negaba a creer que había dejado de existir… El amor…Pensé en que ahora el sexo era la base de todo….bien, que así fuera.

"Ya basta"

Sentí que la espalda me sudaba e intenté calmarme, era más que suficiente. Entramos al avión y me tocó compartir silla con Peeta porque evidentemente Madge quería tener a Gale para sí. Me senté al lado de la ventana y sonreí a Peeta para que no se sintiera tan incomodo como yo en esa situación, él, amablemente, se poso a mi lado y me sonrió igual, de repente sentí que podía confiar en el sabiendas de que era la última persona en la que me permitiría hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole y con ganas de contarle toda mi vida para que entendiera mis razones. Supe que necesitaba un amigo del sexo opuesto para que me entendiera, él no se lo contaría a nadie, nunca hablaba de sus clientes o eso suponía yo.

Empecé por la conversación convencional, como había crecido y mis viajes…pareció interesado así que me explayé toda, y debo decir que cuando eso pasaba si alguien me tapaba la boca las palabras se me empezaban a salir letreros en la cara, o brotaban de las partes más insospechadas de mi cuerpo.

– Entonces mi madre me tuvo que limpiar porque todo el contenido del inodoro lo tenía como mascarilla en mi cara. –

Conté sin pensar esa vergonzosa experiencia de la niñez, pero mi memoria funcionaba bien y empecé a reírme sin control, aun me causaba risa acordarme de ello, y seguí riendo sin saber si estaba aburrido incomodo o lo que fuera. Cuando me calmé lo sorprendí otra vez mirándome fijamente como si quisiera ver algo más de mí que la simple cara y la piel que cubría a esta…

– ¿Y tú? – le pregunte. Prácticamente acababa de contarle toda mi vida.

– No tengo anécdotas tan interesantes como las tuyas –

– Vamos, algo debió ser… – dije intentando animarlo a que hablara.

– La mayoría de infancia y adolescencia me la pase huyendo de las amigas de mi madre – dijo simplemente como restándole importancia, lo miré intentando descifrarlo tal como él hacia conmigo pero si me era difícil leer a Seneca, mucho más era hacerlo con él.

– Lo siento, si te incomoda que te pregunte… – dije no muy segura de cómo reaccionar –

Se volvió con una mirada severa y me dijo:

– Si, me molesta un poco – Tan rápido como llegó su mirada se marchó, y me tranquilicé. El hecho de que un hombre que siempre tuviera la expresión tan serena y que de repente apareciera esa mirada asesina era aterrador al menos para mí.

Me quedé callada en ese momento por que sentí que la había pifiado. Él no habló mas y eso me hizo ver que sí se sentía incomodo cuando le hablé de mi vida. No sé por qué saqué esa conclusión y me lastimó un poco. Cuando el sol se posó sobre mi ventana dejé que la luz me diera para calentarme el rostro, tenía la piel fría desde hace tiempo, supuse que era debido a los nervios, la verdad no había comido nada, pero ni falta me hacia…no quería que el nerviosismo me hiciera vomitar, no dejaría que mi estomago me hiciera poner en ridículo. Me dio sueño, así que me recosté en la silla aun con la cara hacia el sol…esperando una vez más que todo saliera bien.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron pero cuando desperté y fijé solo mis ojos en el azul del océano, supe que mi tiempo había llegado a su fin, ya estaba camino, allí y no había marcha atrás y no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto tal vez saltar de un paracaídas y ahogarme en el océano y que en vez de llegar con mi presencia a la casa de mi madre. Llegarían con mi ramo de flores de entierro, o bien me podía asar en el horno del avión y todos lo considerarían un accidente…. ¡Ay Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando?. Estaba más niña que de costumbre.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Peeta en la silla, estaba reclinada y toda la longitud de su cuerpo saltó a mis ojos. Dormido se veía peor de guapo, su expresión serena, como si nada ni nadie le preocupara, sus brazos poderosos cruzados sobre el pecho…era definitivamente un hombre de los buenos, buenos… Ojala el que consiguiera para mi fuese la mitad de lo que Peeta era…Sin pensarlo saqué mi mano fuera de la cobija y pasé mis dedos sobre su mejilla, debió notar lo fría que estaba mi piel ya que se estremeció un poco pero no llego a despertarse…su piel era limpia, fina como él…desearía…

Toqué sus labios con un mínimo roce recordándolos sobre los míos. No supe si estaba despierto o dormido, pero uno de sus brazos se desenroscó de su pecho y me tomó del hombro para hacerme caer con fuerza sobre él…Cuando mi mejilla dio contra ese sitio fui consciente de sus músculos y de su dureza…

Me estremecí, eso no tenía nada que ver con la flacidez de Seneca Crane, nunca sería tan perfecto… En ese momento lo sentí mío, al menos así, y me imagine despertar en una cama en esa posición pero sin nada de ropa en nuestra unión…

Me quedé quieta para no despertarlo y me removí para acomodarme mejor, lo hice, conseguí comodidad como si ese pecho amplio y poderoso estuviera diseñado para sostener mi cabezota, sonreí y me volví a dormir, dando gracias al cielo por encontrar comodidad al menos por ahora.

**Holaaaaaaa aquí esta el capitulo se que llega un poco(muy)tarde pero no tuve mucho tiempo, y no había podido subirlo hasta hoy.**

**Bueno como ven en este capitulo se están acercando mas y de una vez les digo que en el próximo conocerán a la hermanastra malvada(muajajajajajaja)( no me sale la risa de malvada?.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron un comentario en el capitulo anterior gracias en verdad por seguirme en esta historia.**

**Sobre los significados de los nombres en un comentario lei que les gustaría que ponga el de Gale haci que hay les va :**

**.**

_**Gale:**_

_**Se expresa por medio de la perseverancia, la concentración, la suficiencia y la clemencia. Ama lo oculto, lo que es y puede ser. Le gusta sentirse admirado.. Es muy analista y observador de la realidad. Es muy trabajador y logra lo que quiere gracias a ello.**_

**No solo encontré eso también uno que va perfecto con el Gale del libro :**

_**Gale significa Vendabal lo que quiere decir, fuerte, impulsivo ,difícil de contener y aveces destructivo, Aunque siempre se puede encontrar la calma.**_

**Ahora su apellido **_**Hawthorne:**_

_**En español significa Espino, el cual se puede encontrar como Espino blanco ,negro y demás.**_

_**Ademas Hawthorn es el nombre de un arbusto de la familia Rosaceae.**_

_**Florece en la primavera con flores o blancas o rosadas.**_

_**Hawthorne tiende ser apellido basado en el nombre del arbusto.**_

**.**

**Entonces ya sabemos el significado de su nombre, me dicen de que otros personajes quieren para el próximo capitulo;)**

**.**

**.**

**Hazta el próximo viernes y pues si tengo suerte talvez antes .**

**Dejen sus mensajes y háganme saber que les parecio el capitulo,no sean timidas se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios siempre y cuando estos no sean ofensivos..**

**.**

**.**

**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Llegamos

DISCLAIMER:

Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..

Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).

Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste

Peeta

Cuando dimos pasos fuera de la sala de espera, tomé mi maleta esperando a que Katniss se alejara lo más que podía de mí, "Como si eso le fuera a servir de algo". Cuando miré de reojo a mis hombros vi que estaba justo tras de mí, incluso demasiado cerca, sonreí lentamente, así que era de las que aceptaba las cosas que le decían sin rechistar. Ajusté el paso para que quedáramos hombro con hombro y así caminamos hasta que entramos en el avión, cuando lo hicimos, vi que mi tiquete marcaba la fila 12, silla B, esas eran las sillas que estaban en el pasillo. Bueno, suspiré.

Dejé mi equipaje de mano en la parte de arriba y me senté. Katniss, que veía detrás de mí, señaló la silla antes de que yo me sentara, ella iba al lado de la ventana, le cedí el paso, como caballero que era, y ella lo hizo, pude ver por la rigidez de sus hombros que estaba nerviosa, respiraba demasiado profundo y su pulso temblaba ligeramente, no sabía qué era lo que la ponía así, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver conmigo.

Empezó a hablar y le puse atención educadamente, aunque la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ella parecía querer hacerlo así que le deje que llevara la voz cantante, le sonreí, a pesar de que sus anécdotas no me importaban. Había un ánima casi infantil en su manera de contarla, como si se divirtiera haciendo eso. Miré a su cara, que tenía una sonrisa plasmada, pero había algo en sus ojos que no me dejaba pensar en ella de manera infantil, sus ojos no compartían la alegría de sus mejillas y labios. Cuando contó una anécdota de su infancia, comenzó a reír más desmesuradamente como si aun conservara un vivo recuerdo de esa parte de su vida y reía sin parar, cerró los ojos y rio aun más. Borré la sonrisa de mi cara y me dediqué a observar su rostro. Cuando se calmó me miró y salió con la pregunta más insospechada.

– ¿Y tú? – me dijo con los ojos aun llorosos.

– No tengo anécdotas tan interesantes como las tuyas – Le dije tratando de zafarme.

– Vamos – dijo insistiendo – Algo debió ser... –

Pero yo no iba a contarle nada de mí, no me interesaba que me conociera en absoluto.

– La mayoría de infancia y adolescencia me la pasé huyendo de las amigas de mi madre – dije rápidamente apartando mi mirada de su cara

– Lo siento– dijo en voz baja – Si te incomoda que te pregunte… –

– Si, me molesta un poco – dije, la volví a observar y pareció encontrar algo que le dio miedo en mi fugaz mirada de odio, la que rápidamente me apresure a eliminar.

Se quedó callada, y supe que le había hecho algo. Sentí una curiosa y pequeña picada en el pecho que supuse era lastima. Siguió callada y yo hice lo mismo.

Miré hacia la pantalla de él TV que tenia frente a mi silla y miré la película que daba sin ningún interés, una romanticona que dejé pasar sin ponerle realmente atención a su contenido. Cuando me cansé me quite los auriculares y me repantigué en la silla cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho, cerré los ojos pero no había pizca de sueño en mi. Eso era malo, al menos para el montón de trabajo que me esperaba. No importaba si no era esa clase de trabajo igual iba a ser agotador actuar tanto, en especial con esta señorita que más bien parecía una niñita.

Conté mis inspiraciones para ver si me daba sueño. Repentinamente sentí el trazado de una piel sedosa sobre mi mejilla izquierda, la mano estaba fría pero no por eso me estremecí, me había tomado por sorpresa la suavidad de esa piel. Pensé que después de todo si estaba frente a una niña, y si lo meditaba bien jamás una mano tan suave había rodado por mi cara. Seguí con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar mi cuerpo, que reaccionó de la manera más extraña ante ese ligero roce, pero no desconocida. Fue cuando sentí los dedos sobre mis labios, estaba como memorizando su forma... ¡Por todos los cielos!, ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Sin pensar en lo que hacía y rogando porque ella siguiera pensando que estaba dormido, saqué mi brazo de su nudo y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Si seguía tocándome de esa manera se daría cuenta de mi estado y eso me perjudicaría un poco, especialmente con alguien como ella. Sentí el hueso suave de su pómulo sobre mi pectoral izquierdo y ella se acomodó. No se movió mucho y después de unos minutos, por lo reposado de su respiración, supe que estaba dormida. Sonreí por lo bajo pero en un rincón de mi mente guarde la sensación tan poderosa que sentí cuando ella me tocó pensando que estaba dormido. La archivé y la guardé con llave, esperando que allí se quedara olvidada. Mi nariz tan cerca de sus cabellos inspiró su aroma, su perfume penetró por mi nariz alertando mis sentidos. Ahí estaba otra vez su olor a mujer, era... un shampoo con frutos rojos era...excitante...inocente...

Otra vez obligué mi cuerpo a reaccionar y a hundir ese olor femenino en donde ya tenía archivado su tacto, "¡Basta cuerpo!" me dije. Seguí intentando contar ovejas esperando que la somnolencia me llegara.

Katniss

Algo me arrancó del sueño que cómodamente estaba teniendo. En él las escenas entre Peeta y yo eran de lo mas censurable, pero eran placenteras así que no las censuré de mis recuerdos, me moví un poco e hice cuenta de todo mi cuerpo. Sentí mi mano que estaba apoyada sobre el musculoso pectoral de quien ese momento hacia de mi almohada, luego mi otro brazo apoyado a un lado y mi cabeza totalmente sobre el pecho de él, sentí deseos de besarlo, un deseo irracional, un deseo que una virgen no debía tener, pero estaba segura de que cualquier virgen de 25 años como yo, harta de ese tabú, sentiría. Pero pensé que ya era hora de salir de mi ensoñación, especialmente cuando escuché a la azafata decirnos que era hora de abrochar nuestros cinturones. Ya habíamos llegado, estábamos sobrevolando EL Distrito 7.

Me desperté del todo sintiendo pegajosos los ojos, lo hice rápidamente y note que casi golpeo a Peeta en el mentón con mi cabeza. ¡Dios, era una torpe!

Sin mirarlo arregle rápidamente mis cabellos, pero algo me decía que él si me estaba mirando, cuando volví a verlo con una sonrisa para disimular, y vi su cara tan inmaculada como si no hubiera dormido nada y hubiera estado todo el tiempo despierto. A ver si me explicaba, mi aspecto debía ser el de una persona que recién se levanta, con los ojos rojos, el cabello desmechado y aliento a barro, pero él estaba tan inmaculado...

Me metí goma de mascar en la boca, ya que no pude lavar mis dientes. Me entraron ganas de reñirlo por no haberme despertado antes, pero luego me lo pensé ya que si lo hubiera hecho habría interrumpido mis sueños, plagados de él.

Miré hacia la ventana, y luego sentí que él era quien estaba apuntando mi cinturón, le sonreí nerviosamente, tal como me sentía, faltaban pocas horas para ver a mi madre y para saber si la parodia iba a ser creíble. Aterrizamos en completo orden, y luego bajamos del avión. Cuando pasé por el lado de Peeta, no sé si fue mi impresión pero sentí que inspiraba con más fuerza de lo normal, como quien está tratando de captar un olor especial para grabarlo en la mente. No me volví por miedo a que viera mi sonrojo y pensé que era una tonta por que había pensado eso. Salimos del avión y como me lo temí estaba haciendo un calor terrible, mientras esperábamos la maleta, me quité el sweater que llevaba y me lo até a la cintura, luego me hice al lado de Madge para recibir mi maleta. Cuando la vi, de color azul claro, me acerqué a tomarla y sentí que la mano de Peeta se posaba sobre la mía, la aparté bruscamente al sentir la grande y viril mano. Lo miré, vi que sonreía un poco y me decía:

– Por favor. Déjame ayudarte –

Yo seguí pendiente de su boca y luego me obligué a reaccionar, Madge recibió sus maletas y tal como Peeta me ayudo a mi Gale a ayudó a ella. Conseguimos un carrito y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. Me acerqué a Peeta y le di las últimas indicaciones, lo hice rápidamente pero en términos mundanos para que quedara claro, esta vez sí pareció entender. Cuando salimos, empecé a hiperventilar esperando que no se me notara. Como dije antes mi tiempo se estaba acabando.

Subimos pero apenas fui consciente de mi y su cercanía, definitivamente me di cuenta de que esto ya se había salido de mis manos, yo no tenía el control, lo tenía Madge y esperaba que todo fuera bien a partir de ese momento. Ella dio las indicaciones al conductor y salimos hacia la Rivera, miré hacia la ventana y sentí que Peeta me tomaba la mano, lo miré y él me dio un ligero apretón. Se inclinó sobre mí y me dijo:

– No te preocupes, todo estará bien –

– Si...– dije no muy segura pero de alguna manera gracias a él, fortalecida, estaba segura de que iba a llevar mejor la situación que yo.

A medida que nos acercábamos al lujoso barrio sentí que mi miedo crecía. Miles de preguntas atolondraron mi cabeza pero tenía la mano de Peeta para apoyarme. Finalmente alcancé a divisar la casa de mi madre, grande como a ella le gustaba y con su antejardín tan floreado como el que más. Madge y Gale bajaron y el conductor ayudó con las maletas. Yo me quedé estática pero Peeta tiró suavemente de mi brazo para que bajara y cuando estuve fuera posó ese brazo sobre mis hombros sin dejar descargar peso en él. A lo lejos divisé que había una cara en la ventana mirándonos y supe que mi madre se iba a enterar pronto.

Recibimos las maletas y le pagamos al del taxi. Peeta haló de mi otra vez, porque parecía que no era capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos. Esto era muy difícil. Madge me alcanzó y me susurro al oído palabras de aliento de las cuales entendí casi la mitad. Me obligué a caminar despacio al ritmo de Peeta, y el que él marcaba y a poner una sonrisa soñadora en mi cara. La puerta cada vez se hacía más grande y yo cada vez me sentía más pequeña. Cuando llegamos ahí sentí el deseo de convertirme en una pelota muy pequeña y salir rodando lejos de ese sitio, pero ya era tarde porque Madge había tocado la campana.

Mi madre apareció en el umbral con un vaporoso vestido de florecillas que no le sentaba nada bien. Con una flamante y fingida sonrisa miró a Madge y esta a ella y la saludó cortésmente.

– Madge.. ¿Como estas..?.– mi madre tenía inquina con Madge, ella quería casarla también, pero no sabía el motivo por el cual Madge había dejado a su novio ni que había estado en una unidad psiquiátrica, para ella Madge era el promedio de chica rebelde solterona que no conseguiría marido a pesar de tener menos años que yo, pero se quedó callada cuando Madge introdujo a Gale en la presentación.

– Este es mi novio Gale Hawthorne– dijo Madge tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole.

Lo que vio también lo vio mal, dado que sabía que los Undersee eran nuestros primos segundos, Madge le dirigió una sonrisa ensoñadora y mi madre otra vez se quedó sin palabras. Cuando Madge y Gale siguieron los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron al verme.

– Katniss – dijo con aplomo, se inclinó a darme un beso y abrazarme cuando lo hizo me dijo –¿Donde está él? –

¡Auch! Mi madre era el dechado de la imprudencia. Me aparté de ella sonriendo nerviosamente y Peeta cruzó el umbral y se presentó.

– Mucho gusto señora, me llamo Peeta Mellark, soy el novio de su hija, y me encantaría tener su bendición para nuestro noviazgo – Esto lo dijo en un perfecto y educado acento que me hizo estremecer, mi madre también parecía estar pasando por la misma situación.

– HolaPeeta...soy Mery...C...Everdeen – ella extendió la mano y él se la besó con galantería mirándola a los ojos. Evidentemente sabia el efecto que esa mirada estaba teniendo sobre mi madre, porque había tenido el mismo efecto sobre mí, – Es un gusto tenerte por acá, y como novio de mi hija...ya sabes supongo, por qué situación se encuentra ella y ya está envejeciendo y no se ha casado...– Empezó a hablar rápidamente.

– Madre...– susurré ferozmente. ¡Dios! como la odié en ese momento.

– De todas formas es un honor tenerte aquí Peeta, sigue por favor – Ambos empezamos a entrar siguiendo a Madge y Gale.

La casa estaba pintorescamente decorada, el papel tapiz era diferente a como lo recordaba, cuando aún era novia de Seneca.

– ¿Y papa? – pregunté cuando no lo vi por ahí, aun buscándolo.

– Salió – le dio una significativa mirada a Peeta y luego a mí como si se tratara de una persona de menor intelecto – Espero que sepas conservarlo, tu hermana siempre decía... –

Mi madre calló, al parecer pensaba que mi hermana no era tema importante, pero yo la contradecía con el pensamiento porque sabía que ella quería hablar de Delly, era la que estaba a punto de casarse y con mi ex prometido.

Llamó a su ama y le pidió que nos diera algo de comer, el ama se retiró y ella comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Madge y a Gale acerca de su relación. Sabía que lo hacía porque estaba dejándonos a Peeta y a mí para el final, nos dejaron una serie de panecillos y té. Yo comí ávidamente, parecía que las fuertes emociones me abrían el apetito, contrario a otras personas.

Vi que Peeta tomaba una taza de té solamente. Comimos en silencio y luego ella empezó, tal como yo lo pensaba. Apreté la mano de Peeta a modo de advertencia.

– Y dime Peeta, ¿Donde fue que se conocieron? –

– En un casino...– Empezó el, rogué porque su memoria fuera igual de buena a su acento – Ella estaba en la mesa de póker realizando el mejor juego que he visto en años debo añadir – dijo él levantando su tasa a modo de brindis y sonriendo cortésmente – No pude quitarle los ojos de encima, supe que debía conocerla, así que me acerqué y le pedí el teléfono. Estaba reacia, pero la convencí, salimos un par de veces y...ahora es mi novia – Bebió otro sorbo de su té.

Bien, pensé, si lo recordaba. Lo miré y ambos nos sonreímos.

– Es una suerte que mi hija te encontrara, normalmente es la que menos atrae hombres...– La miré con horror, ¿Porque mi madre tenía que manifestar lo que pensaba de mi en voz alta? Sentí que la sonrisa que había exhalado antes resbalaba perdida en mi rostro.

– No me sorprendería que todos los hombres en el casino estuvieran enamorados de su forma de jugar, pero debo contradecirla, suegra – Me quede helada cuando uso ese apelativo – Me enamoré de sus ojos apenas los vi y de su cuerpo también...– Mi mano tembló, él no podía estar diciendo eso con tanta convicción, era un actor formidable.

Mi madre pareció tomar eso por el otro sentido, el sexual, seguramente pensaba que me había acostado ya con Peeta.

– Creí que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio,Seneca... tu hermana dijo...– se calló cuando la miré y cuando mencionó a mi hermana sentí que mi cuello se contraía y no me pude quedar callada.

– La última persona de la que quiero hablar es mi hermana, madre, así que...solo vine aquí porque me lo pediste –

– Katniss, tu novio está presente...– dijo ella sin molestarse en bajar la voz, yo era una tonta, pero ella era la mujer más imprudente que jamás había conocido.

Me volví a Peeta y le tomé la mano, lo miré a los ojos intentando transmitirle el mensaje que quería.

–Peeta me ama lo suficiente para entender la situación, pero no esperes que esté contenta –

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándome, aunque no pude ver sus emociones. Me puse de pie y le dije a mi madre:

– Si no te importa desearía irme a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo. Supongo que mi habitación seguirá siendo la misma y la de Peeta... –

–Peeta dormirá contigo– dijo ella abruptamente.

– Tu dijiste que los novios no debían dormir en la misma habitación...– empecé, desesperada, esos por supuesto que no eran mis planes.

– Los jóvenes de ahora no deben dormir separados – dijo haciendo a un lado toda la gazmoñería con la que me había criado en un parpadeo. Quise saber si con Delly habia sido igual de despreocupada pero ya sabía la respuesta – Vamos, les indicaré la suya también Madge y Gale...–

Nos pusimos de pie, eso no me lo esperaba, especialmente de la conservadora de mi madre, pero supuse que viviendo con la zorra de mi hermana, sus ideas eran más liberadas ahora. Suspiré y sentí que Peeta miraba a mi madre de una manera extraña, como si la odiara...

Subimos las escaleras. Ella nos estaba diciendo cosas que no entendí, en mis planes no estaba compartir la habitación con Peeta, eso traspasaba los límites de la privacidad que había querido tener respecto a él. Esperaba que no me atacara una combustión espontanea al estar cerca.

Holaaaaaaaaaa y que les parecio? Ya llegaron y conocieon a la bru…digo la mama de Katniss( y no digo bruja solo porque seria un insulto a todos los brujos)( incluyéndome porque pues a mi me gusta mucho Harry Potter a alguien de ustedes les gusta también?)

Bueno aquí dejo otro significado esta vez del nombre de mi querido Peeta :

_El numero del nombre o numero de expresion 22 es un numero muy especial, indica que Peeta esta destinado a realizar proyectos de gran importancia para el bien de la humanidad. Peeta tiene la posiblidad de ser excelente en cualquier ambito que desee. Solo tiene que proponerselo. Tiene una gran capacidad de liderar y es muy carismático_

_._

_._

_._

Bueno los dejo hasta el próximo Viernes, dejen sus comentarios ya saben se aceptan de todo tipo, me dicen que les gusta que no, que les gustaría que pongo y demás cosas haci para conocernos mejor…..

.

.

.

;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo….


	6. Mi Madre

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..**_

_**Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste**_

Peeta

Cuando llegamos sentí que Katniss se removía en mis brazos. Ya se había despertado. Cuando se levantó y me miró vi que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos chicos de sueño, se puso a arreglarse los cabellos, cada uno de los cuales se hallaba fuera del lugar. Sí que se movía cuando dormía, y murmuraba cosas, durante un buen rato, estuve intentando descifrar sus murmullos, pero todos ellos carecían de sentido para mí, pero me descubrí, mientras dormía, atento a cada uno de ellos para intentar decodificar algo de su extraña y sencilla personalidad. Siguió arreglándose sus cabellos, estuve pendiente de cada movimiento, incluso me di cuenta cuando se metió una goma de mascar en la boca y siguió mirando la ventana, luego me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez con una sonrisita en la cara. Estaba nerviosa era evidente.

Me miró por un momento como si no creyera lo que veía y luego como siguió distraída me decidí a abrochar su cinturón ya que ella no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo y ahí estaba otra vez su sonrisita infantil y nerviosilla. Cuando finalmente aterrizamos vi que aferraba con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria su bolso de mano. Me levanté para darle paso y cuando la sentí a mi lado casi rozándome, recordé su aroma, aquel que me acompañó durante todo el viaje. Esto no debería estar pasando pero aun así como un acto reflejo inhalé su coronilla al pasar ella por mí, el olor seguía allí, tal vez más vivo por la calidez de su sueño, pero aun presente, aun lo suficientemente fuerte para trastornarme. Ella se dio levemente la vuelta como si lo hubiera notado y tuve que instarla a que caminara porque íbamos a ser los últimos en bajar.

Cuando estábamos en la sala donde llegaban las maletas, miré a Katniss intentando encontrarle sentido y la respuesta llegó a mi casi tan intempestivamente como la lluvia. Se remangó el sweater que tenia por la cintura y comenzó a quitárselo, su camisa sin manga me dejo admirar el envés de sus brazos, deliciosamente torneados. Su piel era Olivacea bella y menos pecosa. Los huesos delicados de su garganta me parecieron de lo más atractivos, y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía atraído a ninguna mujer. Claro que, me dije a mi mismo, era imposible que ella me atrajera, ya que hacia menos de dos días que la conocía. Tal vez era que desde hacía mucho tiempo no me dedicaba a mirar realmente a una mujer, y menos a una tan sencilla y falta de gracia como la señorita Everdeen. Mi afirmación de falta de gracia se vio suprimida en ese momento, cuando se ató el sweater a la cintura y caminó hacia la placa de donde salían las maletas a recoger las nuestras. Su caminar aunque delicadamente torpe conservaba gracia…

Me obligué a apartar la mirada de sus caderas y a concentrarme en las maletas que veía venir. Me acerqué a ella y tomé el mango que iba a tomar, apartó su mano en un rápido movimiento como si mi contacto de produjera asco. Intenté no parecer ceñudo y sonreí un poco. El sonrojo en sus mejillas hizo que cambiara mi opinión de que no le gustaba mi contacto a uno en el que no le gustaba por que se ponía nerviosa. Sin saber por qué esto me produjo placer.

- Déjame ayudarte - dije haciendo uso de mi tono de caballero con el que todas las damas se ponían nerviosas. Me pregunté por qué me gustaba que esta dama en particular se pusiera nerviosa en mi presencia. La respuesta, porque era virgen y eso me gustaba. Logré mi efecto ya que su mirada se posó en la sonrisa de mis labios. Reaccionó sonriendo también. Eso me produjo placer.

Cuando todo estuvo listo conseguimos salir, caminé cerca de Katniss, pero por un momento, y por primera vez en el viaje supe que ahora sí que se hallaba de lleno pensando en lo que iba a pasar. Según ella cada vez estábamos más cerca de la casa de su madre y de lo que nos iba a tocar enfrentar ahí. La miré intentando insuflarle valor.

En cuanto subimos al auto tomé su mano ahora tibia con la mía y traté de transmitirle confianza. Me incliné sobre ella y aspiré una vez más su olor, luego le dije:

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien -

Ella removió su mano y tomó la mía entre las suyas asintiendo, como si hubiera aceptado algo, espera que lo que hubiera aceptado era el valor que trataba de proporcionarle.

Cuando llegamos al antejardín de la casa sentí que Katniss temblaba a mi lado, estaba definitivamente muerta del susto, tanto era así que hacía más de dos minutos que el taxi se había detenido y ella seguía allí. Cerré casi la totalidad de mi mano en su delgado brazo y la empujé fuera ya que parecía no ser capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Luego también la empujé para seguir a Madge y a Gale y al hombre del taxi que nos ayudaba con el equipaje. Madge me relevó en ese momento para darle ánimos a Katniss, pero dejó que la siguiera sujetando de la mano, para empezar con todo. La cara de Katniss parecía una masa de pan, pálida, casi hasta el punto de la anemia.

Madge oprimió el timbre y nos salió a recibir una mujer de edad con un vestido de niña, algo que no iba para nada con la longevidad que aparentaba. No supe porque pero en seguida me cayó mal, a pesar de no conocerla. Había en su mirada una segunda intención de buscar detalles que me sentí como alguien a quien meten en una máquina de rayos x para buscar la enfermedad. Vaya mujer desagradable.

Saludó a Madge y vio que tenia de la mano a Gale pero se notaba que encontraba algo reprobable en esa relación. Yo no sabía por qué ni me interesaba averiguarlo, la única percepción que tenía era del cariño que había entre esos dos tórtolos.

La mujer saludó a Katniss y luego se volvió a mi cuando hicieron las presentaciones. A desgana compuse mi mejor sonrisa y tenía mi mano para besar la suya.

- Mucho gusto, señora. Me llamo Peeta Mellark, soy el novio de su hija, y me encantaría tener su bendición para nuestro noviazgo - Esperaba que tuviera claro a quien quería cortejar. La conquisté, lo supe por lo desencajado de su visión y por su tartamudeo.

- Hola Peeta...soy Mery ...C...Everdeen- Me tendió la mano y se la besé, el olor a crema de manos me entró por la nariz pero no tenía nada que ver con el puro y natural olor de su hija - Es un gusto tenerte por acá, y como novio de mi hija...ya sabes supongo porque situación se encuentra ella y ya está envejeciendo y no se ha casado...- empezó a explayarse tal como hacia Katniss con sus anécdotas, pero me molestó el modo en que habló, especialmente cuando menciono a Katniss. Ya entendía la falta de confianza en ella no más de dos segundos después de conocer a su madre. Seguramente apreciaba mas a la hermana y eso había minado la confianza de Katniss, eso sumado a lo que su hermanastra y ex novio le habían hecho.

- Madre…- escuché la rabia contenida en Katniss y pensé que yo me encontraba igual, debía sentirse muy avergonzada de los comentarios salidos de tono de su madre.

Katniss iba a decir algo más, pero su madre la interrumpió como si no tuviera importancia lo que decía diciendo.

- De todas formas es un honor tenerte aquí Peeta, sigue por favor –

Madge y Gale continuaron y yo seguí al lado de Katniss, intentando no separarme para que su madre no la dilapidara. Cuando entramos Katniss preguntó por su padre.

- ¿Y papa? -

- Salió- respondió secamente su madre. Vaya, de haber sabido que mi madre iba a ser así conmigo….agradecí que estuviera en el cielo y que Dios no le hubiera permitido convertirse en la madre mala que tenia frente a mí. La cándida señora siguió haciendo de las suyas cuando nos volteó a mirar - Espero que sepas conservarlo, tu hermana siempre decía... -

Abruptamente calló, tal vez había sido consciente de lo incomodo que era para Katniss hablar de su cruel hermana.

Nos sentamos y ella pidió té para todos, vi que la señora miraba a todos lados como si intentara mermar un poco lo que iba a hacer a continuación, sentí que la suave y pequeña mano de Katniss me apretaba la mía y supe que tenía mi razón.

- Y dime Peeta, ¿Donde fue que se conocieron? - Vaya, aquí empezaba el interrogatorio, recordé lo que me había dicho Katniss acerca de nuestra primera cita y le respondí.

En un casino...- empleé mi tono para asuntos veraces - Ella estaba en la mesa de póker realizando el mejor juego que he visto en años debo añadir - levanté mi taza para alabar la supuesta habilidad de Katniss - No pude quitarle los ojos de encima, supe que debía conocerla, así que me acerqué y le pedí el teléfono, estaba reacia, pero la convencí, salimos un par de veces y...ahora es mi novia – Bebí otro sorbo de mi te, sonreí a Katniss y ella me la devolvió, me agradó ver que eso le agradaba.

- Es una suerte que mi hija te encontrara, normalmente es la que menos atrae hombres...- lo dijo en un tono de desprecio como si le molestara y me pregunté si Katniss no sería adoptada. Ninguna madre por más quisquillosa que fuera debía hacer ese tipo de comentarios, vi que Katniss la miraba como si estuviera viendo una película de terror.

- No me sorprendería que todos los hombres en el casino estuvieran enamorados de su forma de jugar, pero debo contradecirla suegra - ojala así se sintiera más vieja de lo que ya era - Me enamoré de sus ojos apenas los vi, y de su cuerpo también...- miré a Katniss apreciativamente procurando que la señora se diera cuenta para que no quedaran en duda mis palabras.

- Creí que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio, Seneca...tu hermana dijo...- Maldita mente retorcida pero me agradaba que pensara que ya nos habíamos acostado, lo que no me agradaba era que hubiera tenido que mencionar a esos dos, eso molestaba a Katniss y curiosamente me molestaba a mi también. Finalmente ella reaccionó como a mí me gustaba que lo hiciera.

- La última persona de la que quiero hablar es mi hermana madre, así que...Solo vine aquí porque me lo pediste - Eso lo dijo tajantemente, quería zanjar la cuestión.

- Katniss, tu novio está presente...- dijo esto como si se tratara de una vieja solterona, me sorprendió que no lo fuera. Sentíque Katniss me cogía de la mano y me miraba a los ojos, hice lo mismo para seguir el juego pero vi en ellos un fuego que no había visto antes.

- Peeta me ama lo suficiente para entender la situación, pero no esperes que este contenta - Tuvo el valor de decirlo y eso me gustó. Si antes su madre tenía dudas ahora no las podía ni contemplar de lejos. Buen punto para Katniss, ella se puso de pie soltando mi mano y dijo que se iba a ir a acostar porque estaba cansada pero sabía que lo que quería era huir de la situación.

- Peeta dormirá contigo - dijo la señora esa como advirtiendo. Katniss trató de refutarla con un argumento que me hizo gracia.

- Tu dijiste que los novios no debían dormir en la misma habitación…-había tal nota de nerviosismo en su voz que me hizo hacer una mueca.

- Los jóvenes de ahora no deben dormir separados, vamos, les indicaré la suya también Madge y Gale…- eso lo dijo como si tuviera la esperanza que en la primera oportunidad embarazara a Katniss para que se casara conmigo, maldita mujer.

Ya la odiaba, porque Katniss lo hacía, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier persona en mi lugar lo habría hecho, la compadecí aun mas, lo curioso es que nunca había sentido compasión de nadie.

Katniss

Mi madre nos indicó precisamente la habitación que yo tenía cuando estaba aquí. Seguramente mi papi había dispuesto que nada debía ser movido de el sitio, pero cuando entré me di cuenta que ni siquiera esa pequeña voluntad había sido cumplida por la vasta de mi hermanastra, mis cortinas rosadas no estaban. En cambio estaban las verdes catarro de Delly, afortunadamente no se había robado también el papel tapiz de las paredes. Suspiré y seguí empujando mi maleta sintiendo a Peeta cerca de mí.

Cuando me di la vuelta para encarar a mi madre me tropecé y me caí al piso de trasero, sentí que mi cara se ponía roja y maldije en voz baja. Me levanté rápidamente y vi que Peeta tiene miraba el cartel de la película de Romeo + Julieta que tenía en uno de los lados del floreado papel tapiz.

Sonrió de lado y sentí vergüenza de mi época romántica, esa que ahora yacía muerta en algún fondo de mi alma con todas mis esperanzas de progreso en ese ámbito.

- Espero que disfruten la estancia, me retiro Katniss, tu padre llegara en cualquier momento, esta noche hay cena familiar con los padres de Seneca, espero que no faltes -

- No, mamá- dije en voz baja, luego la vi salir y cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia, suspiré resignada y miré a Peeta.

Dejó su maleta en la cama y empezó a desempacar para acomodar su ropa en algún lado del ropero, después de deleitar mis ojos mirando su orden metí mano de mi pelo y me deshice el peinado. Entré al baño a quitarme el sudor de la cara con un pañito húmedo, luego decidí lavarme toda esta y mis dientes. Cuando estuve lista me miré al espejo y pensé que ahora estaba yo a las puertas del infierno, dispuesta a calcinarme sola, sin nadie que me salvara.

Debía hacer un intento, no iba a dejar que todo se fuera a la basura por un sutil momento de indecisión, no me convenía. Me volví a la habitación y vi que Peeta había terminado y estaba sentado en una silla quitándose los calcetines. Se iba a dar una ducha al parecer, me entró curiosidad por saber más de él, pero si pensaba evitarme como en el avión la tendría lejos. Busqué en mi vieja biblioteca uno de los directorios de Londres, y ahí estaba.

Escuché que se estaba quitando la ropa. Pero no miré, no debía mirar, no quería hacerlo… ¡Vamos! ¿Eso acaso era cierto?, Seguí buscando en el directorio y fue cuando decidí mirar. Estaba entrando en el baño y se estaba bajando…los calzoncillos…

¡Oh, cielos! pude pensar…, su piel era bronceada y tenía el traserus más firme y agarrable que había visto en mi vida, en realidad era el primero que veía, salvo por las revistas, pero no me decepcioné, sabía que Peeta era perfecto en muchos aspectos pero mucho más en ese, en su cuerpo. Admiré su espalda de suaves y viriles contornos….

Reaccioné y seguí mirando el directorio, buscando el sitio donde él trabajaba, de donde era dueño. Escuché la ducha correr y supe que ya era posible mirar hacia el baño sin riesgo de preocuparse. Cuando encontré el titulo le iba a hacer una pregunta cuando escuché que desde el baño me decía.

- ¿Podrías pasarme el jabón?-

Miré nerviosa…yo…entrar…al baño…donde él estaba… ¿desnudo?, el calor que sentí en ese momento me hizo temblar el pulso, pero otra vez me obligué a reaccionar, él era un desconocido gigoló que se estaba haciendo pasar por mi novio. Agarré la pastilla de jabón que había sobre la cama y llevando el delgado directorio conmigo entré y se la pasé a través de la cortina. Me senté en la taza dispuesta a empezar con mi interrogatorio, cuando escuché que empezó a cantar, para ser sincera no lo hacía mal, el vapor comenzó a inundar el baño.

- ¿Oye Peeta?... ¿Por qué Ambrosía? ¿Tú escogiste el nombre? - fue mi primera pregunta.

Él cesó de cantar pero no me respondió. Luego en un murmullo dijo:

- Manjar de dioses…para las damas somos los más deliciosos aperitivos…- dijo como quien recita un comercial. Y tenía razón…especialmente cuando yo estaba tratando de adivinar las formas de su cuerpo a través del cortinaje. Seguí leyendo lo que ofrecía, sin percatarme de una cosa…

- Servicio de acompañamiento para la dama solitaria y ansiosa de compañía, discreción absoluta…- Reí y me di la vuelta, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, ¿O sí? Vi lo que nunca debía haber visto de Peeta…vi su…aquello.

Cerré los ojos y ahogué un grito. Me di la vuelta, ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!, ¿Que era lo que había visto…acaso…? Dios mío, un hombre así… ¿Como fue que lo dejaste caer de arriba, señor? Su dotación era…

- ¡Por Dios!, vístete - le dije pasándole una toalla, me puse de pie y caminé hacia el cuarto intentando no verle nuevamente para no sonrojarme más. A estas alturas del partido mi cara debía parecer un incendio, si antes no quería ser evidente respecto a mis reacciones ahora ya no podía hacerlo.

Peeta Mellark me gustaba, como un hombre gusta a una mujer. ¿Que había de malo en eso? Lo que había de malo era que él era un gigoló y yo era una virgen…pero después de lo que vi, mi virgen y ansioso de compañía cuerpo anhelaba su contacto, escuché su risa burlona tras de mí.

- Así no puedes reaccionar cuando me veas cariño, recuerda lo que hablamos – dijo con voz sensual.

Me senté en la cama al lado contrario donde estaba él intentando controlar mi habla y le dije:

- No esperaras que este tranquila cuando acabo de ver tu…tus partes….- ¡Ah, estúpida! debí sonar como una niña criada en un monasterio, aunque casi era así.

- Se supone que nos acostamos juntos - sentí su voz más cerca y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba frente a mí, mirándome con su imponente presencia, tenía una toalla fuertemente atada a la cintura, pero no por eso de jaba de ser evidente la magnitud de eso, además yo no debía estarle mirando….¡Oh Dios! Su pecho era hermoso…

- Si…puede que sea cierto…pero eso es privado…yo no debería – huí de su mirada deliberadamente. Se inclinó peligrosamente sobre mí y me obligué a retroceder por su cercanía, pero también a mirar su mentón y luego a sus ojos llenos de un extraño fuego.

- Nadie te va a creer si haces eso, cariño - otra vez ese apelativo, sonaba bien…y me hacia vibrar "cariño". Esa palabra sonó tan dulce en sus labios que me obligó a reaccionar, pero sabía que estaba mal, y aunque lo sabia no quería detenerme, me dio una especie de valor que nunca había tenido, algo que ni siquiera sabía que viviera dentro de mi cuerpo.

- Enséñame…- le dije en un murmullo ronco sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos, aquello se me estaba saliendo de las manos y yo como una idiota solo quería dejarlo correr, mi feminidad escondida salió a flote, escogió justo ese momento, cuando lo tenía semidesnudo frente a mí y con aquella mirada en sus potentes ojos.

Sin darme tregua me haló bruscamente del brazo y me apretó contra su pecho desnudo. Puse mis manos ahí sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él, era como un león, listo para el acecho…

Opuse mis manos en su pecho y luego sin poder evitarlo las pasé por su cuello.

- Lo estás haciendo francamente bien…- dijo contra mi boca entreabierta - Aunque este tipo de cercanía es muy bien aprobada, la gente lo creerá enseguida -

Eso me dolió pero no me detuve.

- ¿Así? - le pregunté, me puse de puntillas y le besé en la boca. Yo nunca había tomado la iniciativa en un beso, y resultaba ser una experiencia de lo más agradable, al menos con Peeta.

Él reaccionó y me tomó de la cintura. Me levantó del suelo y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Sentí mi pecho presionando el suyo a través de la tela. El beso se intensifico y empezó como en el aeropuerto a buscar mi lengua. No lo detuve esta vez, sentí los miembros de gelatina, supe que si él me soltaba me caería o algo igual de vergonzoso. Dejé que me apretara y dejé que me metiera la lengua en la boca, su sabor era inigualable, y superaba con creces lo poco que había hecho con Seneca. Él siguió moviendo su boca insistentemente contra la mía y me obligué a responderle igual, al poco rato nos movíamos a un compás que no sabía cuál de los dos había puesto, pero era tan agradable y placentero…

Lo deseaba, por el demonio que sí. Las partes dormidas de mi cuerpo reaccionaron a su cercanía, sorprendentemente con un brazo me retuvo contra él, mi cintura estaba apretada en torno a su fornido torso, sentí su otra mano rozar mi garganta y enredarse en mis cabellos. Con salvaje furia separó mi boca de la suya en un sonido agradable y me hizo hacer la cabeza hacia atrás tirando suavemente de mi pelo. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y su mano aun en mi cintura. Casi me sentía ahogada por la falta de aire pero eso no impidió que un gemido gutural saliera de mis labios….

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, sentí que mis pies tocaron el suelo suavemente, y mi mundo de fantasía se caía al piso. Si esto no podía convencer a la gente de la relación que supuestamente compartíamos nada lo haría, mire hacia los ojos de Peeta que parecían tener un velo, luego me arreglé el vestido y fui a abrir la puerta sin importarme lo que Peeta estuviera haciendo y lo que pudiera estar mirando.

Cuando salí vi que era el ama de mi madre.

- Su padre llegó, señorita Everdeen…su madre me pidió que le avisara –

- Gracias, Fulvia-

Vi que la mujer me miraba de reojo y supe que mi estado no debía ser el mejor, cuando volví a entrar sentí que la puerta del baño se cerraba otra vez y que la ducha se abría, sentí también como alguien se metía rápidamente sin siquiera esperar que el agua se calentara y me pregunte ¿Por qué? No sabía con qué cara miraría a Peeta después pero decidí arreglarme un poco para bajar a ver a mi padre.

_**Holaaaaaaaa y les gusto?**_

_**La pobre de Katniss se esta metiendo en terreno caliente…;literalmete …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hasta el próximo viernes …..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;)xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	7. Se Acerca

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..**_

_**Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste**_

Peeta

La madre de Katniss nos indicó el camino que debíamos tomar. Aun percibí a Katniss nerviosa y contrariada por la decisión de su madre. No podía decir que me daba igual porque, desgraciadamente, y presentía que sería así, con Katniss ya nada me iba a dar igual, al menos no desde que tenía su olor grabado en mi mente.

Tomé las maletas y las seguí. Era una casa espaciosa debía admitir que incluso parecía hogareña, pero sabía que no era lo que Katniss había dicho, no era hogareña en absoluto.

Cuando entramos a la habitación el rosa de sus paredes reveló que esa era la habitación de Katniss. Era espaciosa y ordenada, aunque las cortinas verdes no encajaban del todo con el tapizado, escuché un tropezón y cuando me di la vuelta y vi que Katniss se había caído y se estaba poniendo de pie refunfuñando. Miré hacia otra parte de la habitación riendo un poco por su torpeza, vi que cerca de una de las esquinas de la pared había un poster de la película de Romeo + Julieta. Detrás de mi escuché a su madre.

– Espero que disfruten la estancia. Me retiro Katniss, tu padre llegara en cualquier momento, esta noche hay cena familiar con los padres de Seneca, espero que no faltes –

– No, mama– contestó ella desanimada.

Por la mirada que le hizo a su madre supe que si Katniss hubiera podido escoger habría preferido cocinarse viva antes de aceptar. Si que era cruel. Sentí mis dientes tropezar unos con otros en un movimiento de enfado. La madre de Katniss cerró la puerta con una expresión burlona en la cara, negué con la cabeza y puse la maleta sobre la pulcramente tendida cama y me dediqué a desempacar mi ropa para acomodarlo en el espacioso ropero.

Cuando terminé y vi que Katniss salía del baño, decidí darme una ducha. Empecé a quitarme los calcetines y cuando me puse de pie me quité la camisa sin mirarla para no avergonzarla y tal vez tomándome libertades que no me correspondían. Me quité el resto de la ropa en mi camino al baño, Katniss seguramente no estaba mirando nada "eso creía yo".

Abrí la llave de la ducha cuando estuve desnudo y el agua tardó casi dos minutos en tornarse medianamente tibia, entré y cuando cayó en mi cuerpo me proporcionó alivio, me aseé lentamente y cuando me cansé de frotarme solo con el agua busqué la pasta de jabón, pero no vi una por ningún lado. Al parecer la madre de Katniss creía en el milagro de bañarse sin jabón, yo por lo menos no lo creía así que no me quedo más opción que pedírselo a la puritana Katniss.

– ¿Podrías pasarme el jabón? –

Escuché un extraño ruido proveniente de ella, a pesar de estar tan lejos y a través de la cortina. Sonreí involuntariamente y recibí la pasta de sus torpes manos. Me seguí bañando y fue cuando escuché más de cerca la voz de Katniss, estaba en el baño conmigo, un movimiento un poco audaz del que no la habría creído capaz.

– Oye Peeta...– empezó dubitativa – ¿Por qué Ambrosia? ¿Tú escogiste el nombre? –

Estaba hablando de mi "institución". El nombre lo habíamos escogido entre todos y el eslogan también.

– Manjar de dioses, para las damas somos los más deliciosos aperitivos –

Cerré la ducha y me dije estúpido cuando me di cuenta de algo, no había llevado toalla para secarme...

Ni modo, pensé con malicia, tendría que salir a buscarla. Para ser sincero con mi conciencia me mataba a curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaría Katniss ante la vista de un cuerpo desnudo, así que cuando corrí la cortina vi que estaba sentada sobre el excusado cerrado con un directorio en sus manos, estaba leyendo en voz alta nuestros servicios ofrecidos.

– Servicio de acompañamiento para la dama solitaria y ansiosa de compañía – di dos pasos más hacia ella."¡Ja!" pensé, mi momento había llegado – discreción absoluta – levantó la cara y por unos segundos clavó la mirada en mi parte frontal. Tal como lo predije su cara se volvió un incendio, se tapó la boca, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. A pesar de nuestra distancia sentí el temblor de su cuerpo.

– ¡Por Dios! vístete– dijo contra la mano que le tapaba la boca, no pude evitar reírme, no quería que sonara a burla a pesar de que mi intención era esa, burlarme.

– Así no puedes reaccionar cuando me veas, cariño – la palabra brotó de mis labios sin siquiera proponérmelo – recuerda lo que hablamos –

Ella se puso de pie y se fue hacia la cama, yo cogí la toalla que había sobre una silla y me la puse al rededor de la cintura. Me acerqué, el temblor aun no se había ido de su cuerpo.

– No esperaras que esté tranquila cuando acabo de ver tus...partes...– Una carcajada mental gritó en mi mente, nadie empleaba ese nombre para los órganos genitales, al menos que se tratara de la hermana de un convento o de una niña, pero lo hacia la mujer que tenía en frente. Me acerqué más a ella dominado en ese momento por algo que iba más allá de toda razón, algo que desconocía totalmente. Su atractiva inocencia.

– Se supone que nos acostamos juntos – varias imágenes cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, en cuanto dije esto su mirada horrorizada se levantó recorriendo lentamente mi torso.

– Si...– apartó la mirada – puede que sea cierto...pero es privado...yo no debería... –

Me incliné más hasta que sentí su familiar olor a bosque, ella retrocedió instintivamente y me vi obligado a decirle:

– Nadie te va a creer si haces eso, cariño –

Ella repentinamente borró la distancia que antes había impuesto y me miró a los ojos.

– Enséñame... –

En ese momento sentí algo que nunca había sentido. No importé yo... una mujer me estaba pidiendo por segunda vez que le enseñara sobre sexo...Algo palpitó dentro de mí. Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo la cogí del brazo. Mi mano se cerró casi en su totalidad, la empujé sobre mí. Ella para defenderse apoyó ambas manos sobre mi pecho, después sus manos viajaron a mis hombros, eso me deleitó. Acerqué mi cabeza a su cara y le dije contra la pálida boca:

– Lo estás haciendo francamente bien – tanto como si actuaba como si no lo estaba haciendo así – Este tipo de cercanía es muy bien aprobada – era absolutamente aprobada desde mi perspectiva – la gente lo creerá enseguida –

Una sombra, perceptible incluso para mi, cruzó por su cara, pero fue tan repentino y fugaz como un susurro de viento.

– ¿Así?– preguntó. La sentí moverse contra mí y pegar su pequeña y suave boca contra la mía. En ese momento necesité sentirla contra mí, junto a mí, a mi misma altura, tuve que levantarla del sueño con mis brazos pero era tan liviana y tan frágil que eso no supuso ningún esfuerzo por mi parte. Esfuerzo era el que estaba necesitando para contenerme, nunca antes me había pasado algo semejante. El sabor de sus labios era inigualable y me excitaba mucho, como toda ella lo hacía. Tuve la necesidad de intensificar el beso, busqué la suavidad de su interior con mi boca en la esperanza de que me apartara para terminar con mi pasión, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Al no apartarse le dio a mi fuego toda la leña que necesitaba para volver aquel beso más apasionado. Ella respondía, me estaba respondiendo, era la pasión de una virgen que no era como la de una experta. Era un fuego que ansiaba explorar, quería quemarme. Era el fuego de la insensatez. También el del deseo reprimido, separé mis ojos para mirarla, y vi su piel pecosa, recordé su cuello, ese cuello que desde antes había tenido deseos de besar y era lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Enterré mis dedos en sus olorosa y sedosa melena y empujé su cabeza hacia atrás para tener libre acceso a su cuello, mi boca hizo lo que quiso en su cuello, tan suave y perfecto como el resto de su piel, apetitosa, como toda ella. Escuché su gemido de pasión y esto me encendió aun más, pero todo se vino abajo cuando escuché los golpes en la puerta.

La aparté de mí como si su solo contacto me quemase, ella me miró por unos segundos y luego se alejó a abrir la puerta intentando arreglar la ropa y cabellos que yo había desordenado. No me detuve a ver quién era, no quise saberlo ni quería que me vieran en este estado, menos ella, aunque era algo que sabía. Entré al baño dispuesto a darme una larga y tal vez aliviadora ducha.

Katniss

Bajé las escaleras intentando arreglar mi aspecto, no tenía un espejo a la mano. Intenté arreglar mis cabellos pero eran caso perdido, igual conocía a mi padre, a diferencia de mi madre él no hacía preguntas estúpidas. Cuando llegué al final de la escalera lo vi de pie con los brazos abiertos, prestos para recibirme. Me olvide por un momento de todo y me lancé a ellos y al calor paternal que emanaban. Definitivamente era un bienestar para mi alma. Estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que él me soltó y me acarició el cabello.

– Siento mucho todo esto Kat, sé que no debe ser cómodo para ti, traté de evitarlo pero ya conoces a tu madre –

– No te preocupes papi, todo está bien, estoy con Peeta ahora – sentí que la voz me tembló cuando pronuncié su nombre, espere que mi papi no lo hubiera notado.

– ¿Tienes novio? ¿Y porque no lo sabía? –

– Nos conocimos hace poco, papa, lo siento –

– Ahora no importa – sonrió – estoy seguro de que te protegerá de esa arpía –

Se estaba refiriendo a Delly, por supuesto, no conocía a otra arpía por los alrededores y sabía que mi padre jamás usaría ese apelativo con mi madre por mucho que lo pensara, apreté su mano y le dije:

– Está arriba duchándose, fue un viaje largo –

– Tu madre me obligó a comprarle cosas para la cena de esta noche, quería estar acá para recibirte pero ya la conoces... –

– Eso ya lo dijiste papa –

– Tengo curiosidad por conocer a tu Peeta– dijo súbitamente.

Él no era mío, pero ya me gustaría que lo fuera. "Cállate, conciencia".

Estuve contándole las últimas novedades de mi vida, así estábamos cuando escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras, me di la vuelta y vi a Peeta que venía, se había puesto un sweater azul y una camisa blanca debajo, adjuntado a eso traía unos vaqueros que le quedaban de ataque...tragué saliva y mi papi y yo nos pusimos de pie. Le sonreí y me volví hacia Peeta.

– Me preguntaba dónde estabas, amor – dijo él mirándome directamente a los ojos, oculté mi mirada y la fijé en algún punto a su izquierda sobre el horrible cuadro que mi madre había pintado.

– Papi, él es Peeta Mellark, mi novio –

Mi padre permanecía serio, su concepto de mi novio no era suficiente para él y lo sabía, sabía que me protegía...por esta vez quise prescindir de su protección paterna al menos para que no supiera el verdadero proceder de Peeta. Este se adelantó con su magnífico y confiado paso y extendió la mano hacia mi papá.

– Es un gusto conocerlo al fin señor Everdeen,Katniss habla mucho de usted – eso no era del todo cierto pero su tono, como siempre, era perfecto.

Mi padre le miró la cara por largos segundos y el corazón se me encogió, lo miraba como si ya lo hubiera visto y esperé con pánico, pero luego mi papa extendió la mano y estrechó fuertemente la de Peeta.

– Un gusto conocerte a ti también Peeta– Sacudieron las manos y mi padre le dijo – Katniss no me había dicho que tenía un nuevo novio –

– Nos conocimos hasta hace poco, tal vez por eso no sabía nada de mí –

– Siéntate, por favor – ofreció mi padre amablemente.

Nos sentamos todos en la sala pero yo ya no tenía todos mis sentidos concentrados en mi padre y sabia cual era la razón, mi papá le ofreció vino, whisky o cualquier cosa de beber. Estábamos hablando cuando irrumpieron en la estancia Madge y Gale. Miré a Madge quien tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas y los labios colorados, por un momento quise ser ella, tener esa mirada enamorada y que Seneca hubiese tenido la expresión que tenia Gale en esos momentos, con el rostro también ruborizado y los cabellos desordenados. Saqué de mi cabeza esos pensamientos y me concentré en la charla.

– ¡Madge! mi pequeño y querido duende –

– ¡Tío Thom!– gritó Madge y a ella también la recibió en sus brazos como si se tratara de una más de sus hijas, le dio dos vueltas en el aire.

– Hacías falta en esta casa para alegrar el día, pequeña – Sonreí, solo mi padre llamaba duende a Madge.

– Mira, tío Thom– acercó a mi padre a donde estaba Gale– el es Gale Hawthorn, nuestro primo segundo...mi novio –

Mi padre dirigió la misma mirada inquisitiva a Gale, la misma que le dio a Peeta y supe que así habría mirado a cualquier hombre que se nos acercara a nosotras, casi olvidaba que del mismo modo había mirado a Seneca cuando los presenté un año antes de que se comprometiera con mi hermana. Madge le relató un corto cuento de lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento ignorando prudentemente su estadía en la Unidad Mental, él la escuchaba complacido, todos lo hacíamos. Cuando casi terminaron ella se volvió a mí y me dijo:

– Karniss, sobre tu cama puse un vestido que compré para mí en la tienda de Londres pero no me quedó, mas creo que a ti te quedara perfecto.

– Vaya, Madge, no tenias... – dije incomoda.

– ¡Ay! Claro que si, ahora llevaré a Gale a conocer el barrio y volveremos para la cena –

– ¡Ah, mujeres! – dijo mi padre – Ven Peeta, te enseñaré mis colecciones –

Supliqué para que Peeta no dijera nada que nos delatara. Madge salió con Gale, mi padre se llevó a Peeta, y como yo no quería hablar con mi madre, así que me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Cuando entre allí vi el vestido que Madge había dejado en la cama extendido, era de un hermoso azul, inevitablemente mi memoria volvió hacia el pasado, a los días en que compartía fiestas de estas con Seneca, recordaba la manera en que me arreglaba para el esperando que me encontrara atractiva, y como yo, aunque pretendía no hacer caso de ello, veía como su mirada se perdía en los cuerpos de las demás, menos en el mío. Cerré los ojos y me desvestí sin prisa, por mí me hubiera quedado metida en la ducha caliente y hubiera echado raíces allí. Me bañé lentamente, pero al tibio chorro de agua se sumaron mis lágrimas de desesperación. Cuan tonta había sido al creer que Seneca había sentido algo por mi...me dolía bastante pero...el agua súbitamente se enfrió un poco y esto me obligó a reaccionar un poco. Salí del baño y me sequé, sin ánimos me puse el vestido y a pesar de que me sentía bien y sentía que se me veía bien no lo estaba disfrutando como debería, me pregunté si mi alma aun albergaba algún sentimiento hacia Seneca Crane.

Miré mis tacones y sentí que las lagrimas volvían, menuda idiota me sentía, me quedé parada como una estatua en el medio de la habitación cuando escuché pasos de tacones tras de mí. Era Madge.

– ¡Vaya! – dijo con admiración apenas me vio, yo no reaccioné – Sabia que te iba a quedar bien –

Ella ya se había puesto su vestido, aquel que quitaba el aliento, estaba segura de que ella también tenía una venganza personal.

– Estas hermosa, Madge– comenté sin poder evitarlo.

– Lo sé, pero tú lo vas a estar mejor, y no olvides que va a ser el día que veas a esos dos y les demuestres lo que eres, que no te afectan...que eres fuerte Katniss, ahora no es momento de flaquear, no ahora, Gale y yo estamos contigo, y Peeta también, lo sé –

Él...era la clave de todo esto, de pronto lo había convertido en el top de mi lista de prioridades, algo muy importante en mi vida en ese momento. Asentí lentamente y ella me abrazó luego me tomó la mano y me obligó a ir con ella.

– Ven aquí, es hora de terminar con tu ajuar, princesa –

Sonreí forzadamente, Madge era incorregible. Estuve más o menos una hora a manos de ella, no supe lo que hizo conmigo pero parecía encantada, ya tendría oportunidad de vengarme, ya la tendría…

**LO SIENTOOOOOO en verdad ayer no pude actualizar, tuve unos problemas con mi computadora y se me hizo imposible, pero aquí esta el capitulo .**

**Gracias por todos los reviwes **

**Ahora aquí les va el nombre de…Madge..**

**Mujeres secretas y reservadas, a menudo se muestran enigmáticas. Irradian un aura de misterio, que ellas mantienen más o menos voluntariamente, ya que a Madge, Mercia y Marianela les gusta lo desconocido, lo extraño y lo irracional.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta el próximo viernes…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**;)xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo…**


	8. Las Larvas

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..**_

_**Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste**_

Peeta

Cuando terminé mi ducha supe que ya lo había controlado, pero aun sentía el calor en mi pecho. Por unos instantes me dediqué a pensar en qué era lo que me había dado. Jamás había actuado así con una mujer antes y era algo que debía admitir, algo tenia esta Katniss Everdeen, algo oculto que para mí era un reto descubrir. Tal vez por eso, y sin pensar siquiera en que fuera a llegar a ser posible, me tenía digamos que atrapado.

Debía controlarme, desde muy pequeño había aprendido a no dejarme dominar por las emociones, porque eso me hacia débil, y la debilidad en mi campo de trabajo no era permitida. Pero aun así me autoricé pensar por un instante en cómo se sentiría estar con una persona que te apreciara por lo que eras y no por lo que hacías o dabas. Hacía mucho tiempo había perdido la esperanza de conocer a alguien así, pero mi instinto me decía que tenía a una persona diferente de las demás a mi lado. Una mujer lastimada e inocente que solo quería ser feliz, algo que yo siempre quise y no logre…

¡Ah, ya basta de sentimentalismos! Me prometí pensar en eso luego. Me vestí y me di cuenta de que ya era por la tarde. Debí haber tardado…me vestí y peiné mi desordenado cabello, aquel por donde Katniss había metido su dedos.

Katniss...

Me callé a mi mismo no fuera que corriera la mala suerte de entrar en el baño nuevamente en busca del consuelo del agua fría. Cuando me controlé decidí bajar a buscarla y tal vez pedirle excusas por mi comportamiento pero pensé en las justificaciones que le diría. Tal vez; "Perdóname Katniss , perdí el control". O que tal; "Lo siento Katniss pero te encuentro irremediablemente atractiva y quiero acostarme contigo".

Definitivamente no. ¡Bah! Ya pensaría…lo haría.

Con un poco de rabia y paranoia me di cuenta de que todo eso lo estaba dejando para pensar luego porque de alguna manera me iba a gustar hacerlo en el futuro… La verdad me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, ya vería la forma de salir.

Cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera escuché la risa cantarina de Katniss y su voz acompañada por la de un hombre, debía tratarse de su padre. Sentí que me agitaba un poco, como si se tratara de verdad de mi novia y estuviera a punto de conocer a su padre. Era lo que supuse que tenía que pasar así que compuse mi mejor sonrisa para darle una buena impresión a su padre. Noté que ella puso sus ojos en mí y me quedé mirándola por un momento, quería desafiarla a que me retirara la mirada y la verdad gané por muchos puntos. Para torearla añadí este comentario mientras no le quitaba ojos de encima:

– Me preguntaba dónde estabas, amor – Intentó retenerme la mirada pero me di cuenta de que no me miraba a mi sino a un punto situado cinco centímetros más arriba de donde estaba mi cabeza, o eso parecía.

– Papi – Dijo mirando a su padre con cariño – Él es Peeta Mellark, mi novio –

El señor tenía una mirada inquisitiva pero pragmática, tenía en sus ojos años de sabiduría, pero también leí amor y protección para con su hija. Me estaba escrutando y supuse que era para ver si me encontraba apto.

– Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, señor Everdeen, Katniss habla mucho de usted – Le dije esto para congraciarme. Mi mano permaneció extendida por unos segundos hasta que finalmente creí que el veredicto debía ser bueno ya que la estrechó con aprecio, mientras hacía esto me dijo:

– Un gusto conocerte a ti también Peeta, Katniss no me había dicho que tenía un nuevo novio –

– Nos conocimos hasta hace poco, tal vez por eso no sabía nada de mí – Dije para zafarme intentando ganar su confianza.

– Siéntate por favor – Ofreció señalando la silla de enfrente.

En esos momentos decidí iniciar un juego de miradas con Katniss porque sabía que la ponía nerviosa y como había admitido antes, eso me gustaba mucho. Habló un poco con su padre y luego se calló cuando escuchó descender por las escaleras a la señorita Undersee y a su novio Gale.

–Madge mi pequeño y querido duende – Saludó el señor Everdeen a la señorita Undersee.

Solo hasta que él mencionó la analogía no me di cuenta de que tenía razón. La señorita Madge bajo las escaleras dando saltitos con las mejillas sonrojadas supuse que después de compartir un apasionado beso con Gale, tenía todas las señales de una mujer que acaba de ser besada con pasión; los labios rojos, hinchados, las mejillas coloradas y el cabello un poco revuelto.

– ¡TíoTom! –

Cuando se encontraron este la levantó del suelo para darle vueltas como si de una niña se tratara, miré a Katniss y supe que se sentía contenta al menos en eso momentos.

– Hacías falta en esta casa para alegrar el día, pequeña– dijo el señor Everdeen bajando a la risueña señorita Undersee y depositándola en el suelo.

– Mira, tío Tom– dijo Madge comenzando a avanzar hacia Gale dándole importancia – Él esGale Hawthorne , nuestro primo segundo...mi novio –

Ante la mirada que el señor Everdeen dirigió a Gale, muy parecida por cierto a la que usó conmigo supe que quería mucho a Madge y también la razón, estaba seguro de que el señor Everdeen querría a cualquier persona que quisiera a su hija. Sonreí meditando sobre qué pensaría de mi si supiera en qué manera quería yo a su pequeña.

La señorita Undersee comenzó a hablarle al señor Everdeen sobre las novedades de su vida y para ser sincero encontré el relato muy interesante. Luego se levantó y le dijo a Katniss algo sobre el vestido de la noche de la cena, vi que las orejas y mejillas de Katniss se ponían de un tono rosáceo.

– Vaya, Madge, no tenias…– dijo avergonzada, se veía adorable.

Ella dijo algo más pero estaba tan concentrado en el arrebolado rostro de Katniss que no me di cuenta.

– ¡Ah, mujeres! – dijo el señor Everdeen cerca de mi sacándome de mi concentración, casi se lo agradecí, no quería que mi cara de tonto saliera a flote en ese momento – Ven Peeta– Me convidó – Te enseñaré mis colecciones –

El resto de la tarde la gasté con el señor Everdeen hablándome de sus viajes y de Katniss cuando niña, era evidente el amor que sentía hacia ella. Sentí un poco de envidia por que tuviera un padre, yo nunca conocí al mío pero no me hizo falta. Súbitamente él se quedó en silencio cuando el nombre de Seneca Crane brotó por sus labios.

–Katniss no me ha dicho mucho, pero tengo entendido que su hermana… –

– ¡Hermanastra! – me corrigió él tan lleno de odio que retrocedí un paso – Perdóname Peeta, no tienes la culpa, no suelo ventilar la vida intima de mi hija, pero como novio suyo creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, creo que puedo confiar en que no la vas a lastimar –

La sinceridad de sus ojos casi me hizo derrumbarme a contarle lo que en realidad era pero me vi en la necesidad de prometerlo para que siquiera confiando en mi algo que ningún hombre había hecho jamás y menos uno con una apariencia de padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hija como el señorEverdeen.

Nos sentamos en el viñedo pequeño que había allí donde me estuvo contando de las adquisiciones de sus botellas, luego sin más comenzó a hablar del tema que, sin quererlo verdaderamente, mas me interesaba.

– Hace casi dos años Katniss conoció a Seneca en una carrera de caballos, lastimosamente para ella quedó enamorada de él ahí mismo. La invitó a salir claro…por ese entonces Delly no rondaba por acá porque estaba en el colegio. Se hicieron novios a pesar de que le advertí que no era bueno. Le robó dos años de su vida llenándola de promesas y mentiras. Y cuando conoció a Delly recién salida del instituto empezaron a verse a escondidas, yo lo supe por que los vi. Quise decírselo a Katniss…– Tragó en seco – Pero no me sentí capaz de ser portador de la noticia que seguramente le destrozaría la vida –

En ese momento fui mas consiente aun de su amor de padre, prefirió que Katniss viviera en la mentira que decirle la verdad y lastimarla, hacia mucho que no oía de un acto tan noble y a la vez tan equivocado.

– Ya casi no la invitaba a salir y cuando lo hacia se demoraba muy poco, pero ella estaba demasiado ciega para darse cuenta de la verdad. Un día no soporté mas, los encontré besándose en el cobertizo a la vista de todos y no pude evitar que Katniss llegara en ese momento y los viera….no ha sido la misma desde entonces. Cuando eso pasó y terminó el compromiso ella se fue a vivir sola, y luego una semana después anunciaron que estaban juntos y después que se iban a casar, una semana nada más –

Quise partir la cara de Seneca una vez más, el maldito las tendría que ver conmigo. La sensación de incomodidad en mi pecho aumentó, la pena ajena por Katniss, esa era la parte de la historia que había guardado celosamente.

– La visité dos veces y luego me pidió que no volviera por un tiempo…en fin….pero ahora esta aquí contigo, y te mira de una forma que nunca miró a Seneca–

No sabía si eso lo estaba diciendo para darme ánimos, pero sin saberlo lo consiguió, sentí que mi pecho se henchía y me encontré repentinamente deseando que todo esto fuera verdad. Cuando nos dimos cuenta el tiempo ya se había pasado, ya era hora de vestirse para la cena de esa noche, finalmente conocería al tal Seneca ese y vería por qué fue por lo que cambio a alguien tan puro y noble como Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss

Sentía con todo aquel maquillaje que Madge me había puesto que pesaba al menos dos kilos más de lo normal. Casi no podía parpadear con todo el rímel que me había puesto encima pero ella me dijo que era la falta de costumbre, supuse que era así ya que a mí esto no me gustaba en absoluto, igual ella era la experta en modas y esas cosas, así que me deje en sus manos una vez más.

Ella me tomó del brazo en el momento en que mi mirada estaba en la ventana y en el anochecer de este, abajo ya se escuchaban las voces de mis tías, sentí que mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

–Madge… – dije con voz desesperada cuando sentí que ella estaba tirando de mi brazo, ella me miró y vio mi expresión, me tomó la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Tu vas a brillar esta nocheKatniss, te lo juro, más que tu odiosa hermana –

– ¡Oh, Dios! – Suspiré pensando en cómo iba a ser eso posible, ella era mil veces más hermosa que yo, tuve miedo pero luego identifiqué el origen de este, tenía miedo de que Peeta se enamorara de la belleza de mi hermana, hacían la pareja perfecta, ambos eran perfectos… Abracé a Madge con el loco impulso de echarme a llorar.

– No te atrevas a llorar – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto también – No esta noche –

Me besó otra vez y ambas salimos al pasillo y luego a las escaleras. Tenía la esperanza de que uno de mis tacones se enredara y yo rodara por las ellas y tal vez me tuviera que quedar en un claustro toda la vida, pero nada de eso pasó. Cuando llegamos al comedor y al recibidor vimos que mi madre habia contratado un servicio completo de bufetes y que en ese momento los meseros acomodaban la comida en la mesa del comedor que había sido prudentemente alejada a un lado para que quien quisiera tomara lo que fuera. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Mi madre nunca había contratado servicio de banquete, ni siquiera cuando cumplí mis quince años. Otra vez las estúpidas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí, al recordar mis quince… Mi papi no había podido estar porque tenía un viaje de negocios ese día. Me regalo mi primer auto, pero yo hubiera cambiado todo eso por que hubiese estado conmigo.

Mi madre preparó una sencilla torta e invitó a todas las amigas de Delly porque yo no tenía. Entre todas me arruinaron mi fiesta. Nunca iba a olvidar ese día, lo único positivo había sido que mi papi volvió de su viaje a los dos días y me llevó a comer a un restaurante fino. Sacudí la cabeza de mis recuerdos y caminé hacia la puerta donde estaban ya los dos, papá y mamá, vestidos de gala para recibir a las personas en la entrada.

Levanté mi cuello en dos oportunidades para buscar a Peeta pero no lo vi, esperaba que no tardara, no quería enfrentar el primer encuentro sola.

– ¡Ah, ahí están!– afirmó Madge mirando hacia la escalera, yo hice lo mismo, tragué saliva en cuanto lo vi. Si con ropa normal quitaba el aliento, vestido de gala parecía un príncipe, tan irreal como los de los cuentos pero en ese momento tan presente como para permitirse soñar, tenía un frac negro con corbata que le quedaba espectacular, parecía un actor de cine. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no pude evitar recordar el momento en que nos habíamos visto por última vez, me sonrió de lado y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ellos terminaron de bajar la escalera y Gale llegó primero donde Madgey la estrechó con fuerza.

– Ya te estaba echando de menos – ella río sonrojada y le dijo:

– – Si…yo también –

Peeta fue menos efusivo y me dio un beso en la boca, un ligero roce pero lo suficientemente perturbante, como todo él. Tuve la satisfacción de ver que mi madre nos miraba desde la entrada.

– Ya falta muy poco – le dije. Le tomé la mano y lo miré a los ojos suplicando porque me entendiera, por un instante quise fundirme con él – Por favor Peeta – le rogué, y una vez más me entraron las estúpidas ganas de llorar – Haz de esto algo creíble, por favor no te enamores de mi hermana, haz lo que quieras pero si te enamoras de ella que no se te note – Eso me salió tan de prisa que no tuve tiempo de arrepentirme, solo era consciente de sus ojos sobre los míos – Haz que nos crean, por favor prométemelo – Ya no me sentía tan segura conforme la hora se acercaba, él agacho la vista y la fijó en nuestras manos, luego las levantó para darme un suave beso en el raso de la mía, ese contacto me puso los pelos de punta, con la otra mano me acarició la mejilla y me dijo:

– Lo juro – y lo dijo con tal seguridad que no tuve más remedio que creerle, que confiar en él a sabiendas de que era lo último que debía hacer.

Seguimos tomados de la mano cuando caminamos hacia la entrada a reunirnos con mi mamá y mi papá para recibir a los invitados como los anfitriones y la familia de la novia. Unos minutos después entró en el parqueadero el carro de los papas de Seneca, el estomago se me encogió al recordarlos. Me acerqué más a Peeta y él me paso la mano por los hombros acariciando la piel desnuda de estos. Cuando el señor y la señora Crane cruzaron la puerta, ella con un tono afectado y fingido se acercó a mi madre y le dijo:

– ¡AhMery, siempre tan radiante! Tienes que decirme cuál es tu secreto – Ella era demasiado pomposa y medio educada algo que nunca fue conmigo, yo nunca le gusté y ella a mi tampoco. Mi padre dejó que lo besara dos veces en cada mejilla pero entre los dos nos dirigimos una mirada de comprensión de esas que solo los dos sabíamos.

El padre de Seneca tampoco era de mi agrado ya que tuvo el descaro de hacerme una proposición amorosa cuando salía con su hijo, lo puse en su sitio pero aún me daba asco. Ella se acercó a mí como si no me reconociera, y cuando lo hizo la expresión de su cara cambió a una expresión de burla pero cuando vio quien estaba a mi lado se quedó de piedra como si no acabara de entenderlo. Peeta le sonrió educadamente pero supe que ella estaba teniendo pensamientos impropios con él, ¡Ew! Ambos vejestorios eran la mar de asquerosos, claro que ¿Quien no tendría ese tipo de pensamientos al ver a Peeta?

– ¡Ah, Katniss!… ¿Qué tal?– gruñí cuando dijo mi nombre y vi que Peeta estaba sofocando una risita, ¿Tan pendiente había estado de mi que se había dado cuenta de eso? Intenté componer una sonrisa a la odiosa madre de Seneca a pesar de que lo que deseaba era arrancarle cada cabello suyo de todas las partes de su cuerpo con cera hirviendo, lenta y dolorosamente. Tuve que dejar de imaginarme eso para seguir con el teatro.

– ¡Ah! Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias – Vi que seguía mirando a mi "novio" y le dije – Déjenme presentarles a mi novio Peeta Mellark–

Ella me miró intensamente como desafiándome a que revelara a verdad del secreto, estuve a punto de gritarle "¡Si, vieja decrepita, este es mi novio, un gigoló al que me tiro y me jode como nunca fue capaz de hacerlo tu maldito hijo de perra! Y sí, ¡la perra eres tú!" y luego en mi fantasía yo me reía descaradamente, pero se esfumó mi nubecita cuando volví a la realidad.

– Creí que era un amigo, no sabía que tus habilidades fueran tan buenas – Lo miraba descaradamente aun en presencia de su marido, ella no nos creía – No es tu tipo de hombre –

Cuando dijo esto la bilis me hirvió. ¿Y quien, según ella, era mi tipo? ¿Perdedores como Seneca?

– Creo que Peeta es, por mucho, mejor que la escoria que ronda por ahí – Arreglé mi sonrisa de modo que quedara brillante.

– Katniss… – dijo mi madre en un susurro, pero ya estaba dicho y no me arrepentía de nada.

La mujer pasó derecho y entró sin mirarme más, pero yo desee que se enredara con su suave y caro abrigo de visón. Me entraron las ganas de vomitar y de gritar así que dije a mi madre:

– No me siento bien, creo que iré al lavabo –

– ¿Estás bien Katniss? Estas pálida…– Dijo mi padre preocupado.

– Si, papi, no es nada. Iré a retocarme –

– Te acompaño – Dijo inmediatamente Peeta, era evidente que no quería quedarse recibiendo a los invitados imprudentes.

Mi madre nos siguió con la mirada, yo me detuve al pie de la escalera y miré a Peeta.

– Vaya personajes de los que te rodeas – Dijo.

– No es por voluntad, sino por necesidad – Dije intentando no mirar a mi madre que seguía vigilando todos nuestros movimientos.

– Es bastante justificable – reí por lo bajo y le dije:

– Realmente debo ir al lavabo. Creo que voy a vomitar, te veré después –

Corrí hacia mi cuarto antes de que pudiera decirme nada, saqué una almohada del closet, me encerré en el baño, me la puse en la cara y grité hasta que mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, afortunadamente ya habían pasado las nauseas, nunca supe de un caso en el que ver a una persona te diera nauseas pero solo pensar en la madre de Seneca se me hacia todo de revés. Intenté tranquilizarme ya que la función apenas estaba empezando. Me miré al espejo por primera vez desde que Madge me maquillara y milagrosamente me sorprendió. Me veía casi bonita y eso me gustaba, no era más bonita que Delly pero por lo menos esta noche no se notaria tanto, estaba conforme, muy conforme.

No supe por cuando tiempo estuve ahí sentada mirando hacia la nada, pero cuando fui otra vez consiente de los ruidos me di cuenta de que había más voces que antes, la gente ya debía haber llegado, arreglé mi vestido y me dediqué a bajar.

Lo hice lentamente cuidando cada escalón, realmente parecía a cámara lenta de una película, cada rostro conocido se iba revelando conforme la escalera descendía, me acordé de mi fiesta de compromiso a la cual asistieron las mismas personas menos Peeta. Era igual, seguía en cámara lenta identificando cada rostro cuando los vi, finalmente ahí estaban, las dos larvas, chisas (lombrices) de papa que odiaba más que a mí misma, ella del brazo de él dándose aires de gran señora y él como un estúpido mirándola.

En el momento en que mi tacón se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón ambos se dieron la vuelta y me vieron, y yo a ellos, no supe de donde salió pero les dirigí una sonrisa de desprecio. Repentinamente sentí que un par de fuertes manos me tomaban de la cintura y antes de que lo pudiera pensar me levantaron para bajarme los dos escalones en brazos…

Era Peeta, estaba ahí conmigo y no estaba mirando a Delly. Yo era quien estaba en sus brazos, era yo quien lo tenía, y en las caras de ambas lombrices vi distintos matices de una expresión de sorpresa.

_**Holaaaaaaaa…**_

_**Les esta gustando?,díganmelo es importante para mi saber que es lo que piensan de esta historia….**_

_**Los veo el próximo viernes …**___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;) XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX…**_


	9. Cena compromiso parte 1

_DISCLAIMER:_

_Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan .._

_Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad)._

_Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste_

Peeta

El padre de Katniss me palmeó el hombro como si de su propio hijo se tratase, ese contacto me lastimó un poco, no quería encariñarme con nadie de esa familia pero para ser sincero este hombre se daba a querer.

Por segunda vez en ese día quise tener un padre como él. Me dijo que nos veríamos en la cena y que le diera un beso a Katniss de su parte. No creía que entre padre e hija fuera permitido el tipo de beso que quería darle a Katniss. Sonreí por lo bajo y me encaminé hacia la casa nuevamente. Caminaba con lentitud, inevitablemente estaba pensando en todo lo que me había contado el padre de Katniss, e inevitablemente también estaba pensando en ella.

Entré a la casa y subí a la habitación. No estaba allí así que supuse que ella y la señorita Underesee estaban alistándose para el acontecimiento.

Busqué entre mi ropa, la que había sacado de la maleta, algo decente que ponerme para ese día, di con la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro, pero no encontré una chaqueta compatible, recordé que la había dejado en la casa de Ambrosía. Sacudí la cabeza disgustado. En ese momento escuché unos pasos y segundos después Gale entró en la habitación. Miró al rededor y dijo:

– Hola Peeta – siguió buscando por la habitación y después me preguntó – ¿Has visto a Madge? –

– No, creo que debe estar con Katniss arreglándose ya sabes "cosas de mujeres" – Añadí pensando en la frase que había usado el señor Everdeen.

Él me miro luego dándose cuenta de que aun buscaba la chaqueta acorde con el resto de la ropa, pareció leerme el pensamiento.

– ¿No tienes chaqueta para completar el esmoquin?–

– Al parecer no – Dije contrariado – Creí que había traído lo necesario –

– Yo puedo ayudarte, traje conmigo dos , estoy seguro de que una te quedara bien–

Lo miré y luego asentí. A mí no me gustaba usar ropa de alguien más pero supuse que Katniss hubiera querido que todo saliera bien así que me encaminé a la habitación que él y la señorita Undersee compartían. Me la entregó y me la puse y debía decir que Gale tenía razón, me quedaba bien, no tenia imperfección y parecía ser nueva.

– Me la dio Madge–

– Gracias – dije secamente pero en verdad apreciaba el gesto, tal vez era la costumbre, yo nunca había tenido compañeros tampoco...Katniss tenia lo que yo no había tenido, y ella no tenia lo que yo si...si tan solo...

Definitivamente no.

– ¿Bajamos? – me preguntó Gale, miré por la ventana y ya era de noche, por las voces que se escuchaban abajo ya había personas ahí.

Seguí a Gale por la escalera y cuando estaba en medio de ella vi a dos mujeres cerca de ahí. Estaban de espaldas, reconocí a la pequeña Madge, me iba a tomar la confianza de llamarla así ahora, no fuera que la madre de Katniss me descubriese. A su lado había otra mujer con un vestido azul que dejaba la espalda a descubierto, en ese momento Madge miró hacia atrás y le dijo a la mujer algo y las dos se dieron la vuelta, en ese momento fui casi incapaz de reconocer a Katniss bajo la gruesa capa de maquillaje que tenia, pero ahí estaban sus ojos fijos en los míos y allí estaba ella, usado un vestido, rebelando lo que yo había querido descubrir bajo la ropa que usaba la primer vez que la vi. Estaba preciosa, y me gustó mucho lo que vi, eso acrecentó lo que sea que estuviera empezando a sentir por ella, sonreí de lado, si esa noche quería causar impresión estaba completamente seguro de que lo lograría.

Gale se me adelantó y llego primero a donde estaba Madge y le dio un ardoroso abrazo. Cuando llegué a donde ellos alcancé a distinguir algo que le dijo acerca de que la extrañaba, me acerqué a Katniss y el perfume que usaba penetró por mi nariz, era delicioso. Le di un suave beso en los labios aunque quería hacer algo más que eso, ella miró fugazmente a su madre y supuse que pensaba que la había besado para que ella nos viera, pero no podía decirle que había sido mi voluntad, y no mi obligación, que me había llevado a hacer ese acto, tan normal entre novios.

Madge y Gale se fueron a buscar bebidas. Repentinamente Katniss me tomó de la mano y me llevó unos pasos aparte, algo le pasaba pero no podía saber que era, aparte de los nervios, no sabía de qué podía tratarse su actitud.

– Ya falta muy poco– dijo con la voz entrecortada y agitada, sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero en el momento en que me miró a los ojos había tal grado de tristeza y desesperación que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla – Por favor Peeta...haz de esto algo creíble, por favor no te enamores de mi hermana. Haz lo que quieras pero si te enamoras de ella que no se te note – ¿Estaba preocupada porque me enamorara de su hermana? ¿Acaso podía pensar en su hermana cuando lo único que deseaba en ese momento, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más, era hacerle el amor a ella sin detenerme a pensar?

No supe cómo expresarlo, para mí en esos momentos fue la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Algo muy serio me estaba pasando con esta mujer, algo que iba más allá de mi control, algo que me gustaba y a la vez me desconcertaba, hasta ese momento nada había logrado captar mi atención tan rápidamente.

– Haz que nos crean...por favor promételo – En ese momento le prometería el cielo si me lo hubiera pedido, miré nuestras manos y las subí a mi boca para rozarla lentamente, sentí que su mano en la mía vibraba. La miré a los ojos para darle la verdad y la promesa con ellos por si no bastaba con mis palabras.

– Lo juro –

Nos volvimos y ella me condujo hacia la puerta donde sus padres estaban esperando para seguir recibiendo a los invitados. Esperamos por unos minutos, Katniss pareció perturbada por algo, dio un paso y su hombro rozó mi brazo, al percibirla tan cerca sentí el impulso de tocar la piel que tenía tan cerca de mis manos. Levanté mi brazo y lo apoyé sin peso sobre sus hombros, aprovechando que mi mano estaba tan cerca acaricié la piel de sus hombros pecosos. En ese momento cruzaron el umbral dos personas, dos desconocidos pero tenían un aura especialmente incomodadora. No era que fuera un experto pero despedían con su sola presencia una sensación de ser personas desagradables, era una mujer bajita, rechoncha de piel rojiza envuelta en un abrigo de visón que la hacía parecer más grande de lo que ya era, caminaba de laditos y se acercó a la madre de Katniss y la besó dos veces en cada mejilla comentando que se encontraba encantadora. El hombre a su lado era más alto pero igual de desagradable, tenía un chaquetón azul y dirigió una mirada evaluadora y morbosa a Katniss que se puso rígida en mis brazos como alguien que se acuerda de algo desagradable. También él saludó a la madre de Katniss a y al padre que tenía una expresión de desagrado en su rostro, la misma que tenia Katniss, eran misteriosamente parecidos en muchas cosas.

La madre de Katniss nos presentó, la mujer me miró con la física lujuria pintada en su redonda cara, me dio asco en seguida. Me las arreglé para componer una sonrisa, no fuera que le creara problemas innecesarios a Katniss. Se presentaron, eran los padres del ex prometido. Sentí un odio manifiesto hacia ellos, aun más del que sentía con su sola presencia y sentí aun más aversión cuando la mujer miró a Katniss como si la considerara poco menos que un zancudo.

– ¡Ah Katniss!... ¿Qué tal?– la llamó por su nombre, sentí que Katniss se ponía aun más rígida a mi lado y lanzaba un gruñido de mal genio, me las arreglé para no sonreír, el genio inocente de Katniss me causaba gracia, la mujer después de verla a ella se dedicó a mirarme a mí.

– ¡Ah! Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias – Dijo Katniss a mi lado sonriendo encantadoramente, pero para alguien que la mirara de cerca como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, se daría cuenta de que la sonrisa no hacia juego con el frío odio de sus ojos – Déjenme presentares a mi novio,Peeta Mellark–

La mujer rió ampliamente cuando Katniss dijo esa palabra, era evidente que no la creía suficiente mujer para tener un novio que no se tratara del tal Seneca. ¡Argh! Cuanto odié a esta mujer, al ver la expresión de su rostro y mirada casi sentí que Katniss roía entre sus dientes mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarla.

– Creí que era un amigo, no sabía que tus habilidades fueran tan buenas – Al pronunciar la palabra "habilidades" pareció que le estaba diciendo algo más o menos decente como "Perra en Celo", sonó mas a eso que a un elogio, miró a su marido y luego a Katniss otra vez sonriendo cruelmente – No es tu tipo de hombre –

A mí me hubiese gustado ser el tipo de hombre para Katniss, no un cobarde que le había prometido el cielo y luego la había rechazado dejándola lastimada, cuando lo viera lo iba a matar...

Katniss estaba incomoda y al parecer ya no lo podía seguir disimulando, pero dijo esto antes de desfallecer:

– Creo que Peeta es mucho mejor que la escoria que ronda por ahí – Si, yo también me creía mejor que Seneca en muchos aspectos, y un rugido de mi conciencia escondida aprobó esta afirmación, había veracidad en las palabras de Katniss como si en serio pensara cosas buenas de mí, como si en realidad no le importara lo que era. En ese momento, contrario a lo que me sucedió en el avión con ella, deseé contarle mi vida, deseé por primera vez que una mujer me conociera y no solo en el aspecto físico, sino lo que guardaba celosamente dentro de mí, lo que me había visto obligado a ocultar para ganarme la vida.

– Katniss…– Dijo su madre, incluso ella quería mortificarla.

La madre de Seneca decidió ignorar definitivamente a Katniss y entró a la casa seguida por su marido que no quitó ojo de encima a Katniss cuando paso cerca de ella "Maldito viejo verde". Esa noche el único que tenía derecho a mirarla de esa forma era yo, le dirigí una mirada de desprecio esperando transmitir el mensaje de que Katniss era mía.

– No me siento bien, creo que iré al lavabo – dijo ella repentinamente, la miré de cerca y vi que se había puesto casi verde.

– ¿Estás bien,Kat? – el tono preocupado de Tom me alteró – Estas muy pálida – Si, definitivamente lo estaba.

– Si, papi – Dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo – No es nada, creo que iré a retocarme –

Había algo mas detrás de esa afirmación, temí por su estado de salud, no sabía si este era tan frágil como toda ella, temí que rodara por las escaleras.

– Te acompaño –

Caminamos hacia la escalera, aun sostenía la mano de Katniss en las mías, su madre nos miraba

– Vaya personajes de los que te rodeas – Dije intentando aligerar su tensión, ella sonrió levemente y dijo:

– No es por voluntad, sino por necesidad –

– Es bastante justificable –

Se quedó callada un instante pero luego me dijo:

– Realmente debo ir al lavabo, creo que voy a vomitar, te veré después – Yo estaba seguro de que si fuera mujer me sentiría de la misma manera, manifestaría mi odio y aversión no con la profunda sensación de asco que tenía sino dándole la vuelta a mí estomago. Claro que si fuera mujer no tendría derecho a sentir esta sensación de protección para con Katniss, ni todo lo demás que me producía, nos considerarían lesbianas... Me reí para mis adentros sin poder evitar, como si de un niño se tratara, imaginarme vestido de mujer. La vi subir rápidamente las escaleras, sus movimientos me produjeron fuego en las venas, aparté la mirada antes de que me delatara y me alejé rumbo hacia el bar para sacar una bebida.

Vi que en una esquina estaban los padres de Seneca, la mujer recorría la sala con sus ojitos seguramente presta a criticar en cuanto estuvieran lejos de ahí. Nunca pensé en cuan hipócrita podía llegar a ser una mujer. Escuché fuera un carro estacionándose, tomé una copa de vino y estuve de pie esperando a que Katniss volviera a hacerse presente. Unos momentos después su padre se me acercó e inicié una entretenida charla con él, nos estábamos llevando bien. Cuando me di la vuelta y miré hacia la puerta vi que entraban dos personas cogidas de la mano, el padre de Katniss se puso muy serio cuando ellos entraron y por fin pude mirar a la famosa pareja que había destruido la felicidad de Katniss.

Ella era alta, esbelta, en realidad era una mujer atractiva, rubia de piel clara y ojos esmeraldas, revoloteaba al lado de un hombre alto de pelo castaño, al cual a pesar del sweater sentaba la pronunciación de un esférico abdomen. La chica buscó por la sala precavidamente y presentí que estaba fijándose donde estaba Katniss para restregar todo eso sobre ella. Era bonita pero no para mí. Katniss no tenía razones para haberme hecho jurar lo que me hizo jurar, yo nunca hubiera caído en la red de una mujer como la que en ese momento conectaba sus ojos con los míos y entreabría los labios en muda provocación. La única manera en la que hubiera encontrado atractiva a esa mujer era en la billetera, cuando pagara por mis servicios, cosa que le habría podido darle aunque no realmente a gusto.

Aparté mi mirada de ella con asco y recordé las palabras de Katniss. No era justificada, yo no podía sentir por Delly lo que en esos momentos, y desde antes, sentí por Katniss, fue ese algo lo que empezó a controlarme ahí mismo.

Nunca supe la razón, pero deseé tan profundamente verla en ese momento que no me hubiera importado subir a buscarla al lavabo, estuviera en la posición en que se encontrara. Me contuve y decidí esperarla al pie de la escalera para huir de la mirada lasciva de la amorosa y fiel novia. En ese momento escuché el repiqueteo de los tacones de Katniss sobre el madero de la escalera, imprudentemente para su torpeza, iba mirando hacia el frente, mientras descendía vi que se extendía repentinamente una sonrisa que, en ella, me pareció fría y sin piedad. Había trasformado su rostro y deseé a Katniss de vuelta, a la que se sonrojaba, a la insegura y frágil, pero no, tampoco podía negar que me gustaba aun más la que bajaba en esos momentos, una que parecía ser segura de sí misma, completamente inmune a lo que estaba pasando. El calor en mi pecho me estaba revelando lo que me estaba negando a aceptar, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para admitirlo, no mientras no estuviera seguro. Katniss se detuvo a los pocos escalones y siguió mirando a sus enemigos con aquella sonrisa fría y calculadora. No lo pude soportar más, sin importarme lo que su padre me dijera la tome de la cintura y la empujé hacia mi haciendo que se saltara sobre los últimos escalones, sentí el roce de su cuerpo y eso fue suficiente, no pude detenerme y la besé, porque quería hacerlo, porque sentí que moriría si no lo hacía, porque de alguna manera quería a la otra Katniss de vuelta, la hermosa que se ocultaba bajo ese maquillaje, la suave que se ocultaba bajo la ligera tela de ese vestido, a la virgen que mi cuerpo inevitablemente estaba reclamando en ese momento.

Mi boca estaba sobre la de ella y la llené con un beso cálido, imprimiendo toda la pasión que en ese momento sentía, la pasión que solo ella, en mis años de vida, había despertado. Sentí su cintura en mis manos, su cuerpo en mi cuerpo y anhelé más, mucho más. En ese momento no me importaba si creía que esto lo hacía para cumplir con mi parte del trabajo, en algún momento de nuestras vidas le tendría que explicar que todo esto lo hacía porque me lo provocaba ella y solo ella, y que no tendría ojos ni para su hermana porque era ella a quien deseaba…

Katniss

Las manos de Peeta me apretaron la cintura casi cerrándose por completo entre ellas, me levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma y cuando me bajó me apoyó de manera sinuosa contra su pecho. Sabía que Delly y Seneca estaban mirando, pensé que Peeta lo sabía también y se trataba de ficción pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso porque mi cabeza estaba centrada solo en una cosa "No está mirando a Delly, no está prendado de su belleza aun" .

Al parecer Delly tenía bastante tiempo ahí, así que ya tendría que haber tenido su propio tiempo para mirarla, pero no lo estaba haciendo, tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, solo en mí, sentí su mano en mi cuello y sentí como me empujaba hacia él, para besarme deliciosamente. Tal vez, pensé, eso era parte del show pero no me importaba porque nada era mejor que la sensación que me producía su beso. Sin temor abrí mi boca y traté de seguir su ritmo. Me hubiera gustado estar a solas con él por qué así hubiera podido tocarlo de la manera en que mis manos me estaban clamando que lo hiciera. En ese momento alguien tosió disimuladamente cerca de nosotros y me obligué a separarme de Peeta para recuperar mi aliento, por un instante mis ojos lo miraron y lo que vi me dejó pasmada, había verdad en ellos, había crudo y físico deseo, satisfacción. Miré hacia el lado y vi que era mi padre quien había tosido, nos dirigió una sonrisa que me hizo sentir avergonzada, la pulsación en mi pecho me hizo mirar a Peeta de nuevo solo para corroborar esa señal, esa que me advertía sin remedio que iba a quedar lastimada de alguna manera u otra.

– Hola, papá – Dije en voz baja, traté de disculparme y él negó con la cabeza, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me paso un vaso con alcohol.

– No es pecado mostrar sentimientos tan nobles en público –

Mi conciencia soltó una carcajada ante la nobleza de mis pensamientos sobre Peeta en ese momento. Compartí con mi padre una sonrisa picara y me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo poco que esto me estaba afectando, no había sentido más que profundo asco al verlos juntos, odio pero ningún otro sentimiento. No sabía si eso significaba que no sentía nada pero era mucho mejor que las ganas de llorar se hubieran pasado y las hubiera sustituido esta fría venganza de la que quería hacerlos participes. En ese momento mi madre estaba al lado de Dell y nos estaba haciendo señas para que nos acercáramos. No sé por qué mi madre se empeñaba en que Delly y yo fuéramos o tuviéramos amistad cuando era evidente que ella me odiaba y yo a ella, además porque mi madre la quería mas a ella que a mí, ¿Que otras razones más?, ¡Ah, sí!, que se robara mi novio como una vil perra, lo que era.

Aun así decidí actuar, decidí hacer lo mejor de esto. Caminé cogida de la mano de Peeta hacia ellos. Sorpresivamente con cada paso que daba se iba yendo un pedacito de mi anterior inseguridad, y la sustituía un deseo de que al menos entre ellos, los dos demonios, fueran felices. No sé si lo que en realidad me movía eran los celos, pero no me importaba, no realmente. Ellos tenían la mirada clavada en nosotros cuando avanzábamos hacia ellos, ambos con la idéntica expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Cuando llegamos ahí seguí con mi sonrisa, la de Delly había desaparecido, pero la había sustituido una peor, su cara de perra que en ese momento miraba a Peeta sin disimular su impresión. Seneca me estaba mirando a mí, la verdad yo nunca me había arreglado de esa manera así que supuse que sentía curiosidad, y tal vez algo de sorpresa al ver el cambio que producía el maquillaje.

– Delly, Seneca, este es Peeta Mellark, el novio de Katniss– presentó mi madre.

Peeta estiró la mano y estrechó la de Seneca, este hizo una mueca con la boca como si el apretón de Peeta se hubiera dado con fuerza excesiva, apartó la mano de inmediato y Peeta sonrió seductoramente.

–Seneca Crane… – dijo Peeta –Katniss me ha hablado mucho de usted, debo reconocer que tenía cierta curiosidad –

– Espero que Katniss no haya dicho cosas malas de mi – dijo él ufanamente, quise abofetearlo, era un cabrón, maldito, supuse que su ego creía que yo podría haberle dicho cosas buenas a Peeta de él, ¿Cosas que prometió tener y que evidentemente no supo llevar a cabo?

– Creo que sería muy estúpido de mi parte si me atreviera a revelar lo que Katniss me ha dicho de usted Seneca, con todo respeto –

Lo miró duramente, por unos segundos luego se volvió hacia Delly que se había quedado de piedra con ese comentario, me sorprendió que su diminuto cerebro hubiera sido capaz de asimilar el sarcasmo de esa frase, miraba a Peeta otra vez, este se volvió hacia ella mientras yo estaba petrificada en mi sitio dejando que él llevara la situación, cosa que estaba haciendo a las mil maravillas. Mi madre se quedó callada y mi padre soltó una leve risita.

– ¡Ah!, señorita Cartwright , un gusto también, aunque debo decir que Kat casi no habla de usted, el día que nos conocimos solo hizo una pequeña referencia a una hermana – ella descaradamente sonrió, me sorprendió que el lento de Seneca no se diera cuenta del abierto coqueteo que tenia con Peeta y del que dolorosamente estaba haciendo parte yo.

– ¿Decepcionado? – Pregunto ella lenta y provocativamente.

– Un poco...– Ella soltó un grito ahogado – Debiste decirme que tu hermana era tan hermosa Kat, estoy decepcionado de tu falta de confianza en mi – Ya veía que con su sola presencia había alterado nuestra supuesta relación, bajé la cabeza aun sin pronunciar nada, él se rió y la reverberación de su risa me rebotó en la cabeza.

– Pero sin faltar al respeto, evidentemente, las prefiero morenas. A mi Katniss mil veces antes que a una cualquiera, perdón, a cualquiera, y ella lo sabe ¿verdad? –

¡Oh Dios! lo miré sorprendida y él bajó la cabeza para darme un cariñoso beso, yo asentí mientras él me mordía sensualmente el labio inferior, sonreí y le dije:

– No tengo más secretos... –

– Oh si...Creo que tienes uno muy particular que me muero de ganas de redescubrir – siguió mordisqueándome el labio luego se apartó y los miro sonrientes – ¡Ah...el amor...! ¿No creen que es lo mejor de este mundo? Estar enamorado y cumplir con las promesas, si nos disculpan –

Me dio la vuelta y caminamos en silencio hacia el bar a llenar nuestras copas yo solo pude decir:

– Gracias... –

El rió suavemente y yo me sentí violenta, aun faltaba mucho para que esta cena terminara pero este primer instante lo había disfrutado plenamente...

_**LO SIENTO EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, antes de que me manden a los mutos déjenme decirles porque no he podido actualizar, mi compu ha muerto, ahora mismo estoy en una prestada y por eso es que no he podido actualizar además que esta semana entro a exámenes y estoy con nervios, por esa razón es que no pude, Lo siento.**_

_**Díganme que les pareció este capítulo tratare de encontrar otra computadora para la próxima semana .Si la suerte está de mi lado y la encuentro pues subiré 2 capítulos.**_

_**Que les pareció el capítulo?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	10. Cena compromiso parte2

DISCLAIMER:

Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..

Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).

Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste

Peeta

Hubiera deseado que aquel caliente y apasionado beso se prolongara por más tiempo, lo suficiente para hacerla mía en todas las maneras en que mi mente estaba pensando en ese momento, pero no se dio ya que alguien manifestó su presencia cerca de nosotros, lo cual me obligó a cobrar conciencia y apartarme de Katniss y su pasión unos centímetros. Sus ojos penetraron y supe que había leído la expresión clara de los míos, mi deseo hacia ella que no intentaba ocultar. Luego como si aquel sentimiento la avergonzara profundamente se dio la vuelta hacia su padre para mirarlo.

– Hola, papá – saludó Katniss con la voz enronquecida, mi pecho saltó, la voz de ella era la de una mujer excitada. Quise separarme para que su padre no pensara mal de mí pero él nos sonrió bondadosamente.

– No es pecado mostrar sentimientos tan nobles en público –

La nobleza y buenas intenciones de mis pensamientos eran un punto completamente debatible, pero no se lo iba a decir precisamente ahora, cuando mi lujuria estaba saltando por los poros como si fuera un adolescente.

Katniss sonrió con un poco de malicia y clavé mi mirada por un momento en su apetecible boca, me aparté lo suficiente para rodear sus hombros con mi brazo y me percaté de que ella estaba mirando a su madre, que se hallaba al lado de su hermana y su ex, ambos tenían en la cara tal expresiones de asnos que me pareció incluso gracioso, pero a la vez sentí rabia. ¿Acaso, realmente, consideraban a Katniss tan falta de gracia y belleza para procurarse un hombre como yo? Vale, estaba siendo vanidoso pero tras años de escuchar cuan "deseable", "atractivo", "sensual" y "sexual" era, había terminado por creérmelo.

Ahora los miraba a ellos pensando en cuan afortunada había sido Katniss al escapar del camino de infidelidades y sufrimientos que, estaba seguro, ese Seneca le habría dado.

Pero ellos no sabían de la misa la media, especialmente fui consciente de ello cuando la miré a ella, quien los miraba de esa manera tan fría y distante nada propio de su actitud. Me tomó de la mano al avanzar hacia su madre. Ellos seguían allí con la misma expresión y pensé con gracia en mi estupidez, sentía odio hacia ellos dos por Katniss, y también me odié un poco a mí mismo, ellos pensaban que ella mentía y aquí estaba yo, ahora, después de casi dos simples días tras las faldas de una desconocida a la cual, hasta ahora, había empezado a conocer y a quien deseaba como nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a la mujer con la que perdí mi virginidad, esto apestaba.

Cuando terminamos de acercarnos me convencí más de que Katniss había estado ciega al haber mantenido una relación con un hombre así, Seneca Crane no era nada a su lado. Miré a su hermana que no la miraba a ella sino a mí con una expresión de lujuria que me dio escalofrío. Sentí burla ajena hacia Seneca, pensaba en la cantidad de ocasiones en que esa mujer lo engañaría….pero lo merecía, estaba completamente seguro. Lo vi a él mirando a Katniss con la expresión más indescifrable que había visto jamás, pero había algo escondido tras esa mirada, algo que iba más allá, algo que, en mis años de experiencia en el campo sexual, había aprendido a leer, sorpresa y lujuria escondida tras los ojos. Esto me llenó de una emoción horrible jamás sentida a la cual no quise nombrar.

–Delly, Seneca, este es Peeta Mellark, el novio de Katniss– Presentó Mery.

Haciendo gala de mis buenos modales, aunque lo que quería era partirle la cara y con suerte mandar sus sesos y ojos a volar para que no siguiera mirando a Katniss, estreché la mano de Seneca imprimiendo fuerza, su rolliza mano apretó la mía y lo hice como lo había planeado, quise partirle todos los huesos de la mano, cuando termino el apretoncito por parte de él aparté mi mano esperando haber transmitido el mensaje completamente claro. Cuando movió su mano, y estiró y apretó sus dedos, supe que había sido exitoso.

–Seneca Crane– Dije, intenté que mi voz no sonara despectiva aunque así quisiera –Katniss me ha hablado mucho de usted, debo reconocer que tenía cierta curiosidad… – Si, quería saber a quién debía partir la cara por ser tan asombrosamente idiota, y por quien debía sentir envidia al ser poseedor del amor de una mujer tan pura y adorable como Katniss Everdeen.

– Espero que Katniss no haya dicho cosas malas de mi – Dijo él mirando a Delly y luego a Mery de manera repulsiva, como si su aparente inocencia le concediera cierto tipo de atractivo. Cuando me invadió el deseo de partirle la columna con una patada me contuve y a cambio pronuncié esto, esperando que su inteligencia le diera para entenderlo.

– Creo que sería muy estúpido de mi parte si me atreviera a revelar lo que Katniss me ha dicho de usted Seneca, con todo respeto –

Aunque no sentía ningún tipo de respeto por ese tipo. Por la expresión de su cara y por la que vi en la de Delly supe que se habían enterado, esto me dio satisfacción, pude escuchar tras Katniss la risa que su padre no se molestó en contener, cuando me fijé en Delly nuevamente decidí también hacer uso de mis buenos modales, esperaba que fuera así.

– ¡Ah! Señorita Cartwright, un gusto también, aunque debo decir que Katniss casi no habla de usted, el día que nos conocimos solo hizo una pequeña referencia a una hermana – Ella me miró a los ojos mandándome una serie de secretos mensajes de los cuales tenía plena conciencia del significado, era tan poco sutil que pensé que jamás había conocido a una prostituta tan directa, su novio la miraba embelesado, inconsciente de lo que pasaba, era un completo y brutal tonto.

– ¿Decepcionado? – Preguntó ella abiertamente. "Si" hubiera sido la palabra que sentía pero no por los motivos que sabía que su cabeza estaba creando, sino porque me imaginé que ella era algo mejor. Pero no era mejor que Katniss y yo lo sabía, era plenamente consciente.

– Un poco…– dije y miré con satisfacción la expresión amarga y sorprendida de sus ojos, otra vez me contuve de hacer más comentarios y le dije por salvar la situación – Debiste decirme que tu hermana era tan hermosa Katniss, estoy decepcionado de tu falta de confianza en mi –

De lo que estaba decepcionado era de la poca confianza de Katniss en sí misma, la cual se caía aun mas, por el rabillo de ojo vi que bajó la cabeza y por el encogimiento de sus frágiles hombros, que aun tenía en mis brazos, vi que esto la estaba afectando, sentí ira, porque pensaba que era por el dolor que le causaba ver a Seneca de nuevo al lado de la perra, me tragué mi mal genio y volví a hablar.

– Pero sin faltar al respeto, evidentemente, las prefiero morenas, a mi Katniss mil veces antes que a una cualquiera, perdón, a cualquiera, y ella lo sabe ¿verdad? – Sentí que " mi Katniss" se ponía tensa y que la sorpresa ante mis palabras la hacía subir la mirada para verme la cara, lo cual me daba libre acceso a su boca, deseé poder convencerla de que mis palabras habían sido verdaderas, porque era realmente lo que pensaba, me incliné y la besé.

Sus labios sabían dulce, el mismo sabor efímero y embriagador de antes, un manjar imposible de ignorar, cuando abandoné sus labios no pude evitar tomar entre mis dientes el apetitoso labio inferior, la carne suave cedió a mi presión y sentí que todos mis músculos, sin excepción, se contraían, a la vez que los de ella, era muy divertido tantear a Katniss por su inocencia. Ella se rió nerviosamente y dijo:

– No tengo más secretos – Eso no era verdad del todo, el secreto de su cuerpo era uno de los muchos de los que yo no estaba enterado, pero a la vez era el que más ansias tenia de descubrir, a pesar de no saber si me creía o no le dije esto:

– Oh si...creo que tienes uno muy particular que me muero de ganas de redescubrir – utilicé esa última palabra para que los demás creyeran que compartíamos la cama, el sonrojo atenuó el color del rubor artificial que Madge le había puesto. Algo más profundo en mi, que iba más allá de mi voluntad, como todo en mi recientemente, me forzó a agregar – ¡Ah...el amor...! ¿No creen que es lo mejor de este mundo? estar enamorado y cumplir con las promesas, si nos disculpan…–

Tomé a Katniss de la mano y caminé con ella suavemente hacia el bar, ya tenía suficiente de la cara recelosa de Seneca y del deseo sexual reprimido de esa Delly, esperaba que mi cara no luciera como la de ella ante mi deseo reprimido hacia Delly o si no tendría problemas.

Cuando llegamos al bar escuché solo una palabra que me llenó de conmoción y a la vez de compasión.

– Gracias –

Por un segundo me dediqué a pensar en el significado de eso, pero ya lo haría luego, agradecí ser útil, agradecía ser útil no solo en la cama.

Katniss

Finalmente no tome nada del bar, solo había utilizado ese movimiento para apartarme de ellos y de su odiosa aura. Cuando me di cuenta mi madre estaba preparando el brindis antes de la cena, en eso momentos y desde antes, a pesar de que había querido no darme cuenta, me fijé en que Delly no apartaba la mirada de Peeta, y lamentablemente Seneca de mí tampoco. Estuve al lado de Peeta todo el rato por qué no me sentía con la seguridad necesaria para dejarlo a merced de Delly, quien parecía desear ese momento con ansia.

Miré a Peeta en un par de ocasiones solo para asegurarme de que sus ojos no estaba puestos en ella y no me decepcioné ya que, en las oportunidades que lo miré, él parecía leerme el pensamiento, ya que fijaba sus ojos en mi de una manera que, a mi parecer, era extraña mas no indiferente. Aun no había olvidado la sensación de sus labios sobre mi boca ni sus dientes en mis labios. Seneca nunca me había mordido la boca con tal sensualidad y yo lo estaba deseando, ¡Oh si lo deseaba de verdad! La mano de Peeta estuvo cerrada sobre la mía todo el tiempo y el calor y apoyo que me brindaba era indescriptible.

En ese momento él aparto su mano de la mía solo para tomar dos copas de champagne que un mesero estaba repartiendo para realizar el brindis, mi madre empezó a llamar la atención de todos golpeando uno de los cristales de una copa con la punta de un tenedor, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio.

– Gracias – dijo ella cuando tuvo la atención de todos – Quiero agradecerles por estar acá, celebrando con nosotros, este momento, finalmente, el compromiso de mi hija Delly Cartwright con el distinguido Seneca Crane…

En ese momento escuche una risita confundida con una áspera tos a mi lado, mi cara ardió en el momento en que todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre nosotros, particularmente sobre Peeta, que tenia la mano en la boca y repentinamente había empezado a toser sin control, pero no sé porque me di cuenta de que estaba intentando ocultar su risa. Respiro hondo y con la cara más seria que pudo dijo:

– Lo siento –

Mi madre lo miró impasible y yo le apreté la mano en gesto de apreciación, luego siguió hablando.

– Como les decía… agradecer su presencia y los preciosos regalos que mi hija y su prometido han recibido… –

Repentinamente sentí que la mano de Peeta antes en mi mano ahora se deslizaba por mi hombro derecho hasta abarcarme el hombro izquierdo, tan desnudo como el anterior por culpa del vestido, y lo acariciaba lentamente con la punta de los dedos. Miré hacia el frente intentando contener mi respiración y a la vez intentando hallar la razón de su comportamiento, la encontré frente a mi ya que Delly nos estaba mirando desde el improvisado estrado donde mi madre estaba dando sus agradecimientos, aun a distancia pude ver que sus verdes ojos seguían los movimientos que Peeta estaba haciendo sobre mi piel. Mi madre terminó de hablar y todos brindaron a la salud de los novios, la cena iba a dar inicio.

– Sean nuevamente bienvenidos –

Toda la gente comenzó a dispersarse hacia las mesas dispuestas para la cena, mientras algunos iban a la mesa del bufete para seleccionar los alimentos a comer. Peeta me guió con su mano en mi cintura hacia una de las mesas y luego me preguntó qué quería para comer, yo le indiqué que algo ligero.

– Lo que tú quieras está bien –

– No estoy muy seguro de eso – murmuró mas para sí mismo que para mí, pero no pude evitar haberlo escuchado, nuestras miradas eligieron ese momento para conectarse por más tiempo del necesario, él sonrió seductoramente como solía hacerlo y se dio la vuelta para ir al bufete.

Permanecí por unos segundos sola pero luego sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, me di la vuelta y mis ojos se fijaron en Delly, "Dios dame fuerzas", al parecer, y al menos por esta ocasión, los cielos me hicieron caso, la sensación de vació y ansiedad en mi estomago había desaparecido dando paso a una mejor, el pedido valor.

– No termino de entender que es lo que haces aquí – Me dijo con tono de burla – ¿Acaso crees que por que estas aquí Seneca se va a dar la vuelta y a tomarte cuando está a punto de casarse conmigo? –

Ella tomó la copa que yo había puesto en la mesa y se la tomó toda de un trago, pude ver que le hubiera gustado demasiado lanzármela escupida a la cara, cosa que no hizo, supuse que quería proteger su puesta en escena en esta cena. Mire su vestido, envidiando la forma en que se veía, como siempre, mucho mejor que yo.

– Lo que sea que haga Seneca me tiene sin cuidado y en cuanto a eso que dices, si estas tan segura de lo que Seneca siente por ti, ¿por qué siquiera te molestas en hacerme ese tipo de entupidas insinuaciones? – Ella soltó una risita cantarina, otra vez burlona que me perforó los tímpanos.

– Lo dije por que puedo ver que es lo que deseas. Dime una cosa Katniss– añadió llena de veneno – ¿Cuanto fue que tuviste que pagarle a Peeta? Ningún hombre como él podría poner sus ojos en algo como tu…–

La odie pero más me odie a mí misma, especialmente porque en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, era la verdad cruda y sencilla, la miré a los ojos.

– Preferiría pagar por un hombre que robarme al de otra arrastrando mis favores sexuales como una vil perra –

Yo nunca la había llamado perra en su cara, pero era exactamente el concepto que tenia de ella, no pareció inmutarse, tal vez porque, después de todo, si era una perra de verdad, lo cual no ponía en duda.

– Me pregunto cuántos días después de casada resistirás antes de lanzarte al cuello de otro ¿Uno? ¿Tal vez dos? – ella se alteró un poco pero luego me dijo:

– ¿Crees que ese maquillaje de barata y ese vestido te dan más valor? No te tengo miedo Katniss, ya una vez robé lo que quería de ti, si se me da la gana puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Ya veremos si Peeta te quiere tanto como dice… –

Ante eso se me hundió el estomago, lo que mi corazón más profundamente temía iba a darse. Había puesto sus ojos de zorra en Peeta.

– Se lo diré a Seneca– Amenacé como una niña tonta, ella volvió a reír con más fuerza y luego se acercó a susurrarme.

– ¿Y crees que te va a creer? Que poco lo conoces. A Seneca lo tengo en la palma de mi mano y no te va a creer porque nunca sintió por ti más que lastima, creerá que estas tratando de indisponerme con él porque aun lo quieres como una estúpida – Sabía que Seneca sentía lastima por mí. Parpadeé incólume y le dije:

– No vas a acercarte a Peeta…–

– ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? Por Dios…si fui capaz de quitarte a Seneca y a todos tus amiguitos anteriores ¿Crees que no podré tener a tu novio?...que poco me conoces… –

– Te equivocas, si te conozco, conozco el fétido gusano, rata de alcantarilla que eres – mis celos, ardientes en mi pecho me hacían hablar con esos insultos de niña, pero me estaba corroyendo más de lo imaginable.

Ella arrugó el ceño y extendió su mano, pude ver sus intenciones, me iba a abofetear frente a todos, tal vez creía que con eso me iba a poner en ridículo, pero yo ya estaba en ridículo con solo estar ahí. Lo sentí mucho por Peeta, porque era lo único bueno de esa noche, pero Delly había logrado su objetivo, era solo cuestión de tiempo que Peeta cayera a sus pies. Antes de que mis reflejos me advirtieran lo contrario, cerré mis ojos y preparé a la sensible piel de mi mejilla para recibir el golpe, yo era una tonta, ella era mi hermana menor y me iba a pegar, pero las fuerzas ante sus palabras de ofensa se me habían escapado del todo. Para mi sorpresa el golpe no llegó, en su lugar solo escuché el sonido que se produce como cuando alguien da una palmada en la piel de otra persona. Abrí los ojos y vi la mano de Delly extendida hacia mí, pero detenida por la muñeca y con fuerza innecesaria por la mano de Peeta que la miraba con severidad, pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

– SeñoritaCartwright, lo siento, no pude evitar detenerme ante el brillo de su anillo –

Lo miré y luego a ella, él no estaba mirando precisamente su sortija, me estaba mirando a mí, tal vez buscando los indicios de la tortura interna a la que me estaba viendo sometida, no los encontró, aparentemente. Suave y deliberadamente ella se arrancó de la fuerza de su mano sin hacer ningún gesto de dolor, pero a pesar del leve lapso de tiempo en que ese movimiento duró pude ver que su piel había comenzado a enrojecer.

– Gracias Peeta, con permiso – se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndome una mirada asesina y se fue al encuentro de Seneca.

– Creo que voy a tener que agradecerte toda la vida – dije después de unos momentos.

– Es una arpía...– comentó el ante lo cual me sentí muy de acuerdo y complacida – Por suerte llegue a tiempo –

En ese momento llegaron los meseros con la comida que Peeta había seleccionado para nosotros pero yo había perdido mi apetito aparte de mi seguridad.

– Debes comer – me dijo él cuando se sentó y yo aparte mi plato, partió con gracia un pedazo de carne y se lo echó a la boca. Hasta verlo comer era un deleite, mi cabeza voló sobre las palabras que me había dicho Delly y que tenía profundamente grabadas en mis recuerdos.

Con sobrenatural calma me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de Seneca, él se había encargado de matar eso el día que lo vi besándose con Delly, tal vez lo que yo sentía era un inmenso capricho…, y me daba cuenta de eso porque no sentía nada al verlo al lado de Delly, si, es cierto que a ella la odiaba, pero por él no sentía nada ahora, era como si me cruzase en la calle con un desconocido. Si, era demasiado voluble, pero estaba segura de lo que sentía… nunca me había enamorado y nunca lo haría, sufriría demasiado.

Pero aun así no sabía porque en mi pecho sentía esta sensación de estar segura de que iba a perder algo que, en estos momentos, era valioso, y no sabía que era.

– No quiero comer, esa zorra me revolvió el estomago – Dije en voz baja, encogiendo mi débiles hombros.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí por muchos segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos habló, una lágrima que no me había percatado había salido de mis ojos, la enjugué con rapidez esperando que él no me mirara, no hizo nada así que asumí que no se había dado cuenta. Sentí que la silla de él se corría en el suelo hasta estar al lado de la mía.

– Vamos a comer – me dijo, yo sonreí, sonaba tal como mi padre cuando quería darme a comer verduras.

Lo miré desde mis hombros y vi en su cara la más cómica y perfecta imitación de Gato, de la película de Shrek, no pude evitar reírme.

– ¿Vas a obligarme?–

Él me miró más intensamente, rápidamente tomó entre sus dedos una de las uvas de la ensalada de frutas que tenía en mi plato y me la acercó a la boca, nuestras miradas no se habían desconectado, era como si me tuviera atrapada en una red de la que no quería escapar.

– Nunca obligó a nadie a hacer las cosas – la uva rozó mis labios entreabiertos, sus ojos se apartaron de los míos para fijarse en mi boca – Tengo muchos poderes de convencimiento – dijo en un susurro, su aliento rozó mi cara.

De eso no me cabía la menor duda, sentí la uva presionar en mis labios, él, sin apartar la mirada de mi boca dijo:

– Abre la boca, Katniss–

Esto se estaba pasando de la raya de la intimidad, pero yo nunca había experimentado ese tipo de placer y la curiosidad me estaba matando. Abrí mis labios lentamente, y él deslizo la uva dentro, con su dedo pulgar rozó mis labios. Yo quería que me besara, en ese momento me hubiera dado igual lo que hiciera conmigo, y me di cuenta de que mi capricho por Seneca había sido sustituido por una pasión avasalladora hacia Peeta, con solo dos días de conocerlo…esto era terrible. Repentinamente él se envaró en la silla y se apartó de mi lado.

Yo mastiqué la uva y sentí otro tipo de apetito que nada tenía que ver con mi estomago y se abría paso por mi cuerpo. Cuando pase la uva lo miré y le dije:

– ¿No vas a alimentarme más? – él sonrió, pero luego se puso serio

– Creo que puedes continuar sola – Sí, podía, pero no quería.

Me obligué a mirar el bistec y las papas asadas que había al lado de la ensalada, sentí un estremecimiento cuando a mi mente vino una imagen de Peeta y yo entrelazados en una cama… Sentí que las mejillas me ardían y respiré entrecortadamente, intenté que no se me notara el aturdimiento. Vi que sonreía, pero eso no me reveló nada. Cuando termino la cena mi madre se puso de pie y dijo:

– Y ahora, el baile… –

Gruñí por lo bajo recordando una y otra vez mi fiesta de quince años y comparándola con la de Delly, pensé que este era un trauma que debía dejar pasar…respiré más libremente y me puse de pie dispuesta a irme. Peeta no me detuvo, lo cual me dio un poco de dolor, supuse que la compañía de una estúpida sensiblera le era apenas tolerable. Me dio el aliciente que quería, pero que no me gustaba aceptar, sus miradas que yo había creído identificar con deseo no eran más que meros juegos de mi imaginación. Caminé hacia la escalera intentando no tropezar con nadie, todo el mundo se estaba haciendo en parejas para el baile, no vi a Delly por ningún lado. Cuando puse un pie sobre el recibidor una mano se cerró sobre mi brazo me di la vuelta y vi que era Seneca.

Mi corazón no saltó, mi pulso no se aceleró, solo la sensación de inmensa soledad en la que me sentía en ese momento atenazó mi pecho.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres? – le dije con voz cansada.

– Estas muy hermosa esta noche, Katniss– dijo sencillamente, no sabía que segundas intenciones tenía todo esto pero esperaba que no se tratara más que de mi imaginación.

– ¿Necesitas algo…? quiero irme a dormir –

– Me estaba preguntando si querías bailar una pieza conmigo –

La negativa estaba en la punta de la lengua, pero me la tragué, a pesar de que no sentía nada hacia Seneca esto de bailar con él sería algo incómodo para Delly, y quería devolverle las atenciones del día. Tomé la mano que Seneca me ofrecía y me devolví con él a la gran sala.

La música que sonaba no era nada comprometedora, pero aun así le eché los brazos al cuello a Seneca y él me puso las manos en la cintura. Comenzamos a bailar sin gracia, como me sentía yo, como me debía ver en esos momentos en mis patéticos intentos por dar celos a Delly. Peeta estaba en el fondo de mi mente, aun recordaba sus ojos, pero como había pensado antes no debía hacerme ilusiones, porque no había nada de nada.

– Estás muy bella esta noche – repitió Seneca ahora cerca de mi oreja, su voz no me produjo nada, contrario a lo que se debería creer.

– Gracias – le dije sencillamente.

En ese momento sentí que la mano de Seneca me acariciaba la espalda rítmicamente, no sentía nada, lo cual corroboraba mi teoría, solo lo despreciaba sanamente, no lo quería cerca de mí, pero me preguntaba por qué me tocaba de esa manera, me lo pregunté mas cuando sentí que su mano estaba descendiendo más de lo debido.

–Seneca…– le dije en advertencia y le tomé la mano. Él la puso en su sitio y volvió a reír.

– Es por tu vestido, te hace ver deseable…– la palabra dudó en sus labios, algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

Era la primera vez en nuestra vida que él me dedicaba un cumplido en término sexual, pero las personas siempre querían lo que no podían tener, yo particularmente. En ese momento alguien me arrancó bruscamente del lado de Seneca. Era Peeta, tenía una expresión rara en su cara.

– Ya es hora que bailes conmigo, mi amor – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, vi la risa socarrona de Seneca mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, y me pregunté cuales habían sido sus intenciones verdaderas al iniciar este baile. Me alejé de la mano de Peeta, él me tomó de la cintura y me dijo:

– Abrázame como a él, no puedo creer lo que hiciste, si tu intención era hacer de nuestra relación algo creíble acabas de fallar estrepitosamente –

Supe la situación, Seneca solo había querido humillarme, porque aun creía que sentía algo por él y de paso quería indisponerme con Peeta. Delly debió de haberlo incitado, yo, inexperta en el arte de la venganza no había caído en cuenta. Me entraron ganas de llorar. Intenté apartarme de Peeta pero él me miraba severamente.

– Vamos a bailar, no vayas a quedar en ridículo, aun mas –

No entendía la dureza de sus palabras, no entendía su mal humor, pero entendía aun menos el profundo dolor que su voz me estaba causando. Puse mis brazos en su cuello, y él me apretó bruscamente la cintura para acercarme más, mucho más de lo que había estado con Seneca. Sentí sus manos grandes apretarme la cintura con fuerza innecesaria. La música cambió a una danza latina muy provocativa. Intenté apartarme ya que el baile no era una de mis habilidades, y menos de ese tipo pero él me retuvo contra sí.

– No sé bailar Peeta, será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres ponerte más en ridículo conmigo, creo que ya hice suficiente – Escuché una risa contenida en mi oreja y sentí como su cuerpo perfecto comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música y me llevaba inexorablemente con él, levanté la mirada y la fije en sus ojos.

– Muy apropiado, pero vamos a demostrar que no sientes nada por Seneca Crane y si mucho por mí, para cerrar la boca de los habladores – me dijo y comenzamos francamente a bailar, aunque dudaba mucho que el ritmo de esa música pudiera interpretarse de esa manera. Yo solo tenía ojos para él, mientras dábamos vueltas, yo con mis piernas entre las suyas, sentía que mi anterior preocupación estaba dando paso a eso que me pasaba solo cuando estaba con Peeta, el deseo sexual.

Mas que bailar nos contoneábamos el uno contra el otro. Yo buscando mi propia liberación, él…yo no sabía que buscaba él de todo esto. Sentí mi cuerpo rozar de forma indecente y demasiadas veces el suyo y no me importó en absoluto, cada sonido quedó vedado a mí, no me estaba dando cuenta de nada. Sentía su respiración en mi pecho, sentía como inspiraba con fuerza sobre mí. Sentí su mano en toda mi espalda, la que tenia al descubierto por el vestido, sentí como esa mano rozaba mi cuello por debajo del tirante del vestido. Sus manos se movían rápidamente, como si quisiera acaparar toda la parte trasera de mi cuerpo en un solo toque, sentí que me erizaba y temblé en sus brazos, sin importarme que se diera cuenta o no.

Solo en el momento en que su tibia mano abandono mi cintura y acaricio posesivamente mi cadera para descender lentamente hasta mi pierna y subirla a la altura de su cintura, mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos para acercarlo más a mí, no sabía que se había apoderado de mi, nunca me había sentido tan sin control en la vida. Él me inclino hacia atrás cuando la canción terminó. Sentí que su cabello rozaba mi cuello y su nariz se enterraba en mi pecho, cuando incliné mi cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás, mi pierna aun continuaba en su mano y su otra mano me sostenía firmemente la cintura. La canción había terminado. Escuché los aplausos cuando Peeta me empujó hacia el nuevamente, mi pecho subía y bajaba sin control.

Me di cuenta de que los demás nos habían hecho círculo. Vi la mirada lívida de Delly, Seneca y mi madre, y la sonrisa picara de mi padre. Las intenciones de Peeta se habían cumplido, fue un baile atrevido que solo habrían bailado dos personas que se conocían bien, la intensidad y erotismo de este se daba cuando se conocía íntimamente al otro. Solté a Peeta y me fui a sentar, no sabía cómo lo miraría a la cara después de esta noche. Mi mente era un coladero.

Después de esto estaba completamente segura de que, si no me controlaba, pagaría a Peeta para que se deshiciera de mi virginidad e hiciera realidad todas las fantasías que tenia sobre él, las que no había tenido nunca con nadie.


	11. ¿Que es lo que me has hecho parte III

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..**_

_**Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste**_

Peeta

Me di cuenta de que Katniss no tomaba nada del bar. Creí que se habia alejado de ellos más como un método de protección porque aunque no lo demostrara se estaba sintiendo incomoda, tal vez quería dejar de atormentarse. Esto realmente la estaba lastimando.

Di un paso involuntario hacia ella y vi que me miraba de hito en hito, la miré fijamente pensando en qué era lo que deseaba, mi mirada sobre ella era algo que no me costaba ningún trabajo en realizar. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y casi creí comprender el por qué, estaba recordando el beso que le di.

Mi yo interno se regodeó con ello y no solté su mano por miedo a que la placentera sensación se desvaneciera. Solo la solté para tomar un par de copas de la bandeja que un mesero ofrecía para el brindis, aunque no supe realmente porque, ninguno de los dos, Katniss y yo, tenía buenos sentimientos hacia esos dos pero como no quería darles sal, preferí brindar con los demás. Entregué una copa a Katniss y escuché a su madre llamando la atención de los presentes.

– Gracias – dijo ella – Quiero agradecerles...– escuchaba sus palabras sin sentido, pero cuando entre sus dientes se coló el adjetivo "distinguido" para referirse a Seneca Crane, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que intenté simular como ataque de tos.

La idea de Seneca siendo distinguido me provocaba risa, una persona distinguida no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con Katniss, en primera estancia. Seguí tosiendo siguiendo con la parodia hasta que me tranquilicé y vi que todos me miraban.

– Lo siento – dije esperando que mi tono sonara sincero, no lo sentía de ninguna forma.

– Como decía, agradecer por... –

Mi vista viajó de Mery a Seneca y de este a Katniss una vez más. Y pensé en como él había perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella. También pensé en mí, en la vida que llevaba. Si esta hubiese sido diferente ¿Algún día habría dado con Katniss? ¿O con alguien medianamente parecido? Eran preguntas que no podría responder ahora. La miré otra vez y dejé viajar mis ojos sobre su piel suave, cremosa y llena de pecas. Sin más, porque mi mano así me lo indicó, toqué lentamente su hombro comprobando una vez más que su piel ofrecía el mismo aspecto tanto al tacto como a la vista. La punta de mis dedos palpó su suavidad sintiendo cada fibra y cada delicado vello que protegía su armonioso brazo, esto me dio algún tipo de consuelo ya que mis manos querían explorar otras partes más intimas de su cuerpo. Vi a lo lejos a Delly, me miraba y por primera vez me sentí fastidiado de que una mujer me mirara. El brindis se dio.

Después me acerqué a Katniss y con la mano en su estrecha cintura y nos dirigimos hacia una de las dispuestas mesas a tomar la cena, cuando conseguimos una me acerqué y le dije

– ¿Que quieres comer?– su palidez me estaba preocupando más de lo necesario, no tenía que sentir ningún tipo de preocupación por ella.

– Algo ligero...– dijo ella meditabunda – Lo que tú quieras está bien...–

Lo que yo quería...

No... Aun no estaba preparada para oír que era lo que quería de ella, con tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

– No estoy muy seguro de ello – la miré a los ojos y me permití perderme en ellos, en su espesura chocolate, su sinceridad y también su tristeza, a pesar de ellos sonreí ante el suave picor que sentí correr por mi pecho.

Me di la vuelta antes de que mi rebelde cuerpo efectuara una acción más drástica que mirarla. Caminé hacia el bufete y seleccioné la comida para Katniss y para mi, ella debía alimentarse, si seguía así lo mas probarle era que desapareciera. Otra vez esa irritante preocupación, irritante porque, en mi estado, no podía hacer nada por ella y por alguna mejora

¡Ah! ya basta.

Informaron que dejarían los platos en cuanto hubieran terminado de arreglarlos. Tomé un whisky mientras esperaba. Me di la vuelta y miré hacia el frente esperando para indicarles a los meseros nuestra mesa, miré hacia el lado y vi a Seneca Crane , estaba seleccionando unas papas de más para su relleno plato. Cuando me vio se puso rígido y me alegraba producir esa sensación en él. Quería que se sintiera incomodo, eso me complacía malvadamente.

Cuando aparté mi mirada de Seneca y la enfoqué nuevamente en Katniss, pensando en que estaría tan sola como la dejé. Solo que ya no era así, Delly estaba ahí, tenía esa mirada en su cara y Katniss le hablaba.

Al parecer discutían cosa que no se me hizo extraña, Katniss la odiaba y ella odiaba a Katniss, era imposible no darse cuenta. A pesar del ruido a mí alrededor escuché unas palabras de Katniss.

– Preferiría pagar por un hombre que robarme el de otra arrastrando mis favores sexuales como una vil perra –

Nunca imaginé a Katniss usando un lenguaje así, lo máximo que había escuchado así era de la señorita Undersee,Madge. Aunque prefería inocente a Katniss me alegraba que se defendiera

– Me pregunto cuántos días después de casada resistirás antes de lanzarte al cuello de otro ¿Uno? ¿Tal vez dos? –

En ese momento Delly comenzó a ofenderla pero me contuve de acercarme en la ridícula ironía de que esta era la lucha de Katniss, al menos por el momento. Aun de lejos vi que tenía el mentón levantando como si eso le fuera a dar valor, era admirable, como si se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma y fuerte, lo suficiente para contener a aquel monstruo.

Pero a medida que escuchaba sus palabras me di cuenta, aun desde la distancia, que la voluntad de Katniss estaba empezando a flaquear. Sin medirme porque no lo conseguía, me acerqué a la mesa finalmente cansada de la voz de Delly sobre Katniss.

– Te equivocas – alcancé a escuchar – Si te conozco, conozco el fétido gusano, rata de alcantarilla que eres.

Mis reflejos adquiridos en tantas experiencias de la vida me avisaron lo que Delly estaba planeando. La iba a golpear, y yo no lo iba a permitir. No me importó y alargué mi mano en el momento en que Jessica la levantaba, la atrapé en el aire un poco sorprendido por su fuerza, parecía que quería arrancarle cada uno de los dientes. Atrape su huesuda muñeca a pocos centímetros de la mejilla de Katniss y la miré, tenía la cara contraída en una extraña mueca y los ojos cerrados, los parpados arrugados para contener el golpe del que la salvé.

– Señorita Cartwright, lo siento, no pude evitar detenerme ante el brillo de su anillo –

No moví mi mano, ni acerqué la de la señorita Carwright a mi cara, no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Mis palabras hicieron mella. Sentí que Delly retiraba su mano de la mía despaciosamente como tratando de hacer el momento eterno, su piel era un poco más áspera que la de seda de Katniss, su contacto me producía asco, como nunca antes con ninguna mujer.

– Gracias Peeta, con permiso – se fue. Mejor. Así me dejaba a solas con Katniss quien no me quitaba ojo de encima.

– Creo que voy a tener que agradecerte toda la vida –

A mí no me importaba su agradecimiento. Curiosa y extrañamente me importaba más que saliera exitosa de esta amarga experiencia.

– Es una arpía... por suerte llegue a tiempo – Y eso si lo agradecía sobremanera. Permitir que la mano de esa zorra alcanzara la mejilla de Katniss... siquiera imaginarlo me enfadaba y eso era tonto.

Los meseros llegaron con la comida, tenía la tez pálida, su intercambio de palabras con Delly la había afectado y eso me preocupaba innecesariamente. Ella tenía la mirada lejana y pensativa.

– Debes comer – sugerí en tono cordial pero ella me respondió:

– No quiero comer, esa zorra me revolvió el estomago – hizo un débil gesto con sus hombros delgados, me descubrí intentando leer sus emociones, paradójicamente ella no hubiera sido un objeto difícil si mi habilidad fuera mayor.

Cuando vi una lagrima asomar por entre sus largas pestañas, me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando tan fijamente que me había percatado de eso. Ella levantó rápidamente la mano para enjugarla como si se tratara de algo vergonzoso, tal vez en un intento de que no la viera pero era demasiado tarde, tenia los nervios de punta, casi era palpable. No lo soportó mas, acerque mi silla, por algún extraño motivo necesite del olor de Katniss en esos momentos y a la vez necesitaba intentar que aquella cara de desolación desapareciera de su lindo rostro.

– Vamos a comer – dije como excusa de mi acercamiento. Intenté hacer uso de mi mirada de convicción que en el 99.9% de los casos funcionaba a las maravillas, esperaba ansiosamente que Katniss no fuera ese 0.1% que se resistiera.

Ella me miró y el brillo de sus ojos súbitamente me deslumbró. Para agregar otro mar de emociones a mi pecho a ella se le ocurrió preguntar:

– ¿Vas a obligarme? –

Clavé mis ojos más profundamente en los de ella, intentando otra vez identificar sus emociones tan ocultas para mí en ese momento que era exasperarte y me hacía dudar de las capacidades adquiridas con años de práctica. Aun mirándola a los ojos, intentando perturbarla, tomé una uva del plato que había llevado, las frutas solían ser afrodisíacos y en ese momento de apasionada tensión necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Acerqué la uva a su sonrosada boca mientras aun intentaba retener mi mirada en sus ojos.

– Nunca obligo a nadie a hacer las cosas – Moví la uva sobre sus labios permitiéndome mirar el rastro dulce que dejaba y el cual yo quería borrar con mi lengua – Tengo muchos poderes de convencimiento – estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el sabor de su piel en mi lengua, intenté deslizar la uva dentro de su boca pero ella, aun quieta, no la abrió. Yo aun estaba mirando embelesado sus labios.

– Abre la boca Katniss– dije intentando que mi voz no sonara gutural, ella obedeció, abrió sus labios lentamente y sentí el profundo e irracional impulso de poner mi boca salvajemente sobre la de ella, cerrarla con la mía.

Cuando la uva se deslizó dentro de su apetecible boca mi dedo pulgar no pudo evitar acariciar la suave y tentadora curva de esos labios húmedos.

Todo esto se estaba saliendo de control, yo estaba perdiéndolo como me había prohibido hacerlo, ella me estaba haciendo algo y no sabía que era "Maldita sea, ¿Qué me estás haciendo, mujer?".

Me aparté de ella antes de cometer la locura de arrancarle el vestido y dejar de imaginar cómo era sin ropa. Me alejé y aparté la mirada de ella, sentía que me palpitaba todo, estaba alterado, en todo el físico sentido de la palabra y a ella solo se le ocurrió venir con otra de sus preguntas, mi control casi se desploma como un edifico viejo.

– ¿No vas a alimentarme más? – Alimentar no era precisamente el tipo de actividad con la que estaba fantaseando en esos momentos, intenté que en mi cara no se notara lo caliente que me sentía en ese momento.

– Creo que puedes continuar sola – aunque deseaba profundamente seguir alimentándola para perderme en su olor para seguir mirando su húmeda y provocativa boca, aquella que ya había degustado y que en esos momentos mi boca tenía ganas de probar. Aun a distancia mis sentidos captaron el sonido brusco de una inspiración y espiración por parte de Katniss, sentí el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, sonreí de lado, ahora estaba seguro de que el 100% de las mujeres no resistía mis encantos, aunque solo me había interesado en probarlo por Katniss. Eso me hizo sentir agraciadamente poderoso.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio pero no me sentía lo suficientemente voluntarioso para irme de ahí. Cuando terminamos la madre de Katniss llamó nuevamente nuestra atención.

– Y ahora, el baile – anunció como si se tratara de un gran acontecimiento.

Una vez tuve una amante, una mujer maravillosa a la que le gustaba bailar como preludio al sexo, para ser sincero era agradable, y me buscaba más que todo para hablar, había aprendido muchas cosas con ella.

En ese momento Katniss se puso de pie. Al hacer eso una ráfaga de su perfume pegó en mi cara y subió por mi nariz para mezclarse con todos mis sentidos, alterándolos aun más de lo que ya los tenia. No la miré, hacerlo constituiría mi perdición, permaneció de pie unos segundos pero no posé mis ojos sobre ella, no debía, pero quería hacerlo. Finalmente se rindió y caminó con lentitud por entre la gente hacia el recibidor, donde estaba las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

Cuando pude respirar con normalidad pedí a uno de los meseros que me diera un whisky doble, lo necesitaba seriamente. Caía en mi esófago y me daba la oportunidad de, tal vez, enfriar otros puntos de mi cuerpo. No me dio la satisfacción deseada a pesar de que había funcionado antes y eso me sacó de quicio. La verdad me sentía fuera de tono ahí.

Cuando miré hacia el frente casi me caigo de la silla. Cuando vi a Katniss bailando en brazos de Seneca Crane, la mano de él estaba en su cintura y se movía lentamente, pueril, como un perro marcando territorio, un territorio que inconscientemente quería para mí. Sentí que el alcohol que me había tomado se me estaba devolviendo del estomago, era eso lo que me estaba calentando el pecho con esa sensación tan incendiaria. Tragué en seco para que lo que fuera que me atenazaba se devolviera por donde venia, y dejara de amenazarme las entrañas, que siguiera en su sitio. Cuando percibí la mano de Seneca bajar más por la espalda hasta tocarla...

Definitivamente salté de la silla, se la iba a arrancar como fuera de los brazos incluso si tenía que partirle la mandíbula. Me enfadé más conmigo mismo que con ella, pero no me importaba, me importaba que su inocente cuerpo estuviera lejos de las manos de ese maldito. Cuando llegué allí tomé de la cintura a Katniss y la besé en la mejilla y sentí que estaba fría.

– Ya es hora de que bailes conmigo, mi amor – ella no era mi amor, pero al menos la sentía de mi propiedad, lo era ¿No?

Vi que Seneca sonrió y el impulso de reventarlo a puños me comprimió, me obligué a alejarme de ese envite asesino que surgió cuando vi su sonrisa, otra vez tragué en seco, seguí tragando bilis, sentía que la vesícula se me iba a explotar.

Cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos de ellos la cogí de la cintura más fuerte, mis manos casi se encontraban una con la otra por su estrechez.

– Abrázame como a él – ella era una tonta, ¿Como podía seguir estando siquiera cerca de ese malnacido? – No puedo creer lo que hiciste – La estaba riñendo cual novio celoso, este no era yo, pero no era su culpa, las mujeres solían entregar sus corazones a personas que no lo merecían, pero aun así la furia desconocida afloró en ese momento – Si tu intención era hacer de nuestra relación algo creíble acabas de fallar estrepitosamente –

Ella pareció encenderse como un bombillo como si de repente algo fuera claro en su conciencia, vi que su ceño se fruncía y sus labios temblaban. Iba a quebrarse, lo veía venir, dio un paso hacia atrás e intentó apartarse, fue ahí cuando me sentí más mal. La sensibilidad de Katniss me desarmó en esos momentos, no quiera dejarla llorar, no iba a hacerlo, no esta noche, ni ninguna otra, su brillo debía permanecer.

– Vamos a bailar, no vayas a quedar en ridículo aun mas,– eso fue duro y tuve la odiosa necesidad de tragarme mis palabras. Cuando menos lo pensé sentí sus frágiles brazos en torno a mi cuello, mis manos, por instituto, la acercaron más a mí. Tenía cada espacio y cada curva de su parte frontal contra la mía, mala idea, pero era agradable, más que eso era mágico, maravilloso, sensacional.

Apreté su cintura hasta que sentí que sus huesos se me clavaban en las manos, ella no se quejó, haciéndome caer en cuenta de su debilidad, de su fragilidad. Intentó huir nuevamente cuando la música cambió, pero en ese momento no iba a hacer nada para ocultar lo que mi cuerpo sentía.

Ella expresó su descontento cuando no la solté, estaba sintiendo sus pechos apretados contra el mío, los huesos de sus costillas pegados a mi abdomen, sus piernas entre mis piernas y su rostro tan cerca del mío, casi podía contar los cabellos dorados que crecían de raíz opacados por el castaño oscuro del resto de su cabello, sus ojos, su boca...

– No sé bailar Peeta, será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres ponerte más en ridículo conmigo – Mis palabras habían sido los suficientemente hirientes como para que las recordara ahora. Sentí deseos de pasar mis labios sobre su frente y con ello hacerle olvidar lo que había dicho. Inspiré el aroma de su cabello y reí sobre su precioso oído cuando intentó apartarse nuevamente, sin siquiera permitírselo bailé con ella, el roce fue estremecedor. La fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío fue hasta ese momento y, sin saber cómo, la experiencia erótica más intensa que había sentido jamás "¿Que es lo que me estás haciendo Katniss Everdeen?" volvió a repetir mi conciencia mientras mis ojos buscaban los suyos inexorablemente.

– Muy apropiado – le dije, la cercanía me hizo sentir tal emoción de posesividad que de mi boca brotaron estas palabras – Pero vamos a demostrar que no sientes nada por Seneca y si mucho por mi – Quería que me deseara, que quisiera sentirme alrededor y dentro suyo, que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos en la cama para terminar de una vez con las súbita tortura de la que estaba siendo parte. No conocía a esta mujer de nada y sin embargo ahí estaba a su lado, pegado a ella sintiendo como su calor traspasaba la tela de su vestido y de mi camisa, con mis ojos fijos en los suyos – Para cerrar la boca de los habladores – ellos eran los que menos me importaban en esos momentos, porque mi horizonte se hallaba ahora con la frágil mujercilla que tenia entre mis brazos, con la que estaba bailando un tipo de danza pasional pero excitante y apasionante.

Ceñí a Katniss contra mí una vez más sin dejar un solo centímetro entre nuestros cuerpos. Para mí no debería haber distancia, debería unirme con ella en ese momento. Y lo mejor de todo era que me seguía, no se quejó cuando sintió su pecho tan pegado al mío casi hasta cortar la respiración, ni cuando sus caderas rozaron mi entrepierna al acercarla a mí, al no haber ningún tipo de distancia entre nosotros tuve la cabeza de Katniss bajo mi mentón el aroma de sus cabellos escogió esos momentos para enloquecerme "¿Que es lo que me estás haciendo,Katniss Everdeen?" Gritó mi conciencia una vez más.

Mis manos tocaron, salvaje y lentamente a la vez, su espalda intentando no ceder al impulso de destrozar ese vestido y poseerla en mitad del salón. La canción iba llegando a su fin y me parecieron segundos, mis manos tomaron posesión de sus caderas. La derecha descendió por su curvilínea figura hasta tomar una de sus piernas, era perfecta, lista para enredarse en mi cintura y nunca dejarme ir. Contuve un gruñido ante la satisfacción que sentí en ese momento cuando sentí su calor aun más cerca de mí, sentí sus manos agudas y curiosas por mi pelo y deseé tenerlas por todo mi cuerpo en las partes en que necesitaba su contacto, lo cual abarcaba toda mi anatomía.

La canción terminó, no sé que me impulsó a olerle el cuello, a morderla, devorarla, la incline hacia atrás y ella no puso objeción cuando el roce de nuestros cuerpos se hizo más atrevido, si es que eso era posible ya. Cuando tuve su hermoso cuello y pecho a mi disposición enterré mi nariz en su calor, aspirando su olor, perdiéndome en él y teniendo plena conciencia de la desnudez bajo la tela. Su olor de mujer descalabró mis sentidos "¿Que es lo que me has hecho Katniss Everdeen?" Preguntó mi ahora fatigada conciencia...

_**Holaaaaaaa y que les parecio ,les gusto?**_

_**Dejenme un reviews para saber si les gusto o si no …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	12. La Noche

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Holaaaa como están por hay?.. A qui les traigo una nueva adaptación por eso quiero aclarar que la historia es de MaraGaunt la cual me ha permitido usarla con estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan ..**_

_**Como saben los personajes tampoco son mios son de Suzanne Collins(la cual mato a mi querido Finnick y a Prim y en fin mato a muchos la verdad).**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia y espero que les guste**_

Katniss

Me recuperé sentada y con una buena dosis de alcohol, en verdad lo necesitaba. Rogué por todos los cielos que Peeta no se me acercara en ese momento por qué no sabía de qué sería capaz si lo hacía, necesitaría todo mi dominio para contenerme y no lanzármele encima como una lapa a que me poseyera como mejor le pareciera.

Sentía la cabeza y las mejillas palpitantes y el sabor del vino me ayudó un poco aunque aumentó el calor, lo cual no me beneficiaba para nada. Pero no iba a explotar, al menos no todavía "Vaya...cabeza, ¿qué demonios es lo que estas pensando?" me dije.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mí y me di la vuelta, con alivio, casi tal que la hubiese besado, estaba Madge, tenía las mejillas coloradas de tanto bailar y una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, a través de ella pude ver que la gente que había hecho corro para vernos bailar a mí y a Peeta ya se había disipado, supuse que por que él, que había sido el verdadero centro de atención, había desaparecido no valía más la pena mirar el espectáculo "Soy demasiado poca cosa" hablé a mi conciencia nuevamente.

– Eso estuvo de lujo, Katniss– dijo Madge, sonriente de mi aparente éxito, no podía saber que aun tenía la sensación del cuerpo de Peeta pegado al mío, me miraba como si se tratara de la chica prodigio. Así no era como yo me sentía.– Si hubieras solo visto la cara de Delly cuando Peeta te tuvo así de cerca – Mientras lo decía acerco su mano y la puso a menos de un centímetro de su cara, no sabía que nuestras cercanía había sido tanta, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado que fuera aun menos que lo que Madge proponía – Creí que iba a explotar y más cuando todo el mundo los comenzó a ver...Katniss no sabía que bailaras también – no quise desmentirla por un momento me sentí importante, pero yo sabía en el fondo que quien había llevado al dirección de ese baile había ido él.– Fue fascinante – dijo finalmente y respirando también ya que había dicho todo eso rápidamente .

En tanto la oía hablar seguí buscando a Peeta pero había desaparecido entre la gente.

Fue maravilloso Katniss– dijo una vez más Madge.

Me sentía contenta de que le agradara todo esto, así solo se tratara de ella. Cuando terminó de felicitarme se fue a bailar nuevamente con Gale. Por el volumen de gente, del cual me percaté tiempo después, vi que la fiesta ya casi se estaba terminando. No me sentí con la fuerza necesaria para ir a buscar a Peeta...ni tampoco con la voluntad de pedirle de rodillas que me hiciera el amor, esto era frustrante, yo lo era más que nada.

La gente fue desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, alcanzaba a oír las palabras de agradecimiento de mi madre y en más de una ocasión dirigí mi vista hacia la mesa donde estaba Delly y Seneca ambos dándose un beso tan tórrido que me dio asco solo verlos, vi que los ojos de Delly me miraban burlones, pero ella no podía saber que eso ya no me daba celos. Aparentemente estaba curada y más cuando supe de las intenciones de Seneca al ponerme en ridículo frente a todos.

Aparté la vista antes de que en la mente de Delly se comenzaran a hacer imágenes sobre el profundo amor que según ellos dos yo aun profesaba por Seneca. Finalmente la sala estuvo vacía y ni por esas encontré a Peeta. Delly se fue seguida de Seneca, tenía una expresión extraña en la cara. Luego ambos me miraron de una manera estúpidamente presuntuosa, sentí ganas de ir a escupirlos a los dos pero me contuve, mi madre los despidió y subió con mi padre a dormir sin siquiera despedirse de mí. Mi papi me mando un besito en el aire que acogí gustosa. Subí las escaleras esperando, inútilmente, encontrar a Peeta en la habitación, no estaba ahí.

Intenté que mi interior no se pusiera a divagar sobre en qué lugar se encontraba en ese momento, ya era bastante malo todo así como era. Saqué mi pijama de osos y conejos del guardarropa y me encaminé al baño.

Me miré por largos minutos en el espejo incluso cuando el vestido abandono mi cuerpo. Lo miré por largos minutos pero luego dejé de hacerlo, mi autoestima ya estaba bastante por debajo de los metros bajo tierra. Abrí la ducha y esperé a que el agua estuviera a temperatura, refregué si prisa con la incómoda sensación de estar siendo observada, pero así continué bañándome. Me lavé el cabello y terminé de lavar mi cuerpo, saque los restos de el rebelde maquillaje que Madge había puesto en mi y cuando sentí que estaba lista salí del baño. Miré mi imagen limpia en el espejo pero nada podía cambiar, suspiré y me supe el camisón. Inútiles y desagradables lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero me apresuré a enjugarlas, no mas llanto, había dicho Peeta, debía valerlo, aun cuando él me hubiera tratado de esa manera abajo. Mi gusto en camisones era pésimo y mi actual camisón era la prueba base, no tenia mangas y me quedaba grande, y tenía dibujos infantiles pero era ideal para dormir así que no lo deseché, incluso me parecía tierno. Me puse mis pantuflas de ballenas y salí del cuarto de baño con la reprimenda lista para dársela a Peeta en cuanto lo viera. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño pero cuando salí no me esperaba encontrar lo que vi. Peeta estaba sentado en el sillón cercano a mi T.V, viéndola de hecho. Tragué en seco, él no me miró y eso me dolió, pero me dolió mas verlo, era un dolor físico extenuante, por su perfección. Tenía el pecho desnudo y tenia puesto unos pantalones de pijama a rayas, se veía sencillamente maravilloso. Sentí que me sonrojaba y solo por ese segundo agradecí que no me mirara para que no viera lo que me producía su cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos para no saltarle encima y me encaminé hacia la cama, me senté al lado y miré el libro que había sobre la mesa, no me interesaba lo más mínimo el titulo pero me obligué a leerlo para espantar mis ansias.

Me recosté en la cama y leí por espacio de media hora, tiempo en el cual pensé "¿Y en donde va a dormir él?". Una ligerísima sensación de pánico me asaltó. Pero él continuaba incólume, mirando la TV cambiando los canales con rapidez.

Me arrebujé en la cobijas y planté el libro en mis ojos para que me distrajera de mirarlo. Pero no pude mantener la concentración por mucho tiempo. Su sola presencia me inquietaba pero no sabía qué era lo que él estaba pensando. Sin poder soportarlo más cerré el libro de golpe y apagué la luz de mi mesa de noche. Pero no dormí, miraba el reloj continuamente y escuchaba el televisor encendido. Aun no se decidía. No sabía que esperaba. ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse a dormir en ese sillón?

Me devané sesos intentando encontrar la forma de pedirle que durmiera en la cama sin quedar como la virgen reprimida que quería satisfacer sus deseos.

– ¿No tienes frío?– pregunté en voz baja

– No – respondió secamente, me di la vuelta en la cama y lo enfoqué con mis ojos, seguía mirando fijamente el screen, no sabía si estaba mirando siquiera por lo absorto de sus ojos.

– ¿No vas a dormir? – insistí.

– En cuanto tenga deseos de hacerlo –

Esa actitud estaba destruyendo mi pobre autoestima. ¿Que fue lo que hice mal? ¿Acaso había sido tan grave el pequeño intercambio de pasos que tuve con Seneca?

– ¿Estas muy cansado? – seguí interrogando intentando salvaguardar la frágil conversación, intentando también que mi voz no sonara temblorosa, tal como yo me sentía en ese momento.

– No – el control seguía moviéndose en sus manos como si nada estuviera pasando. Yo estaba desconcertada, de ser tan ardiente y encantador había pasado a ser frío como el hielo. Me volvía a dar la vuelta para dejar de mirarlo y para que no viera mis humillantes lagrimas, escuché un suspiro y luego su voz dijo:

– Dormiré aquí, en el sillón – seguramente la idea de tenerme lejos, junto con mi infantil pijama de osos, le resultaba agradable, a pesar de eso sugerí con desfachatez.

– La cama es lo suficientemente grande – Él siguió hablando con esa voz fría que me estaba perforando todo.

– Somos un par de desconocidos – yo lo sabía y me lo había estado repitiendo constantemente en mi cabeza desde que ese irracional deseo se apoderó de mi – No creo que quieras dormir conmigo en la misma cama – continuo él, lo curioso era que yo si quería pero no se lo iba a decir tan abiertamente como lo sentía, en mi vida nunca había compartido la cama con nadie que no fuera yo misma y en ocasiones Madge.

– No puedes dormir en el sillón...no después de todo...lo que has hecho por mi...sería injusto – estaba completamente segura de que me iba rechazar otra vez, y tal era mi seguridad que casi grito cuando unos segundos más tarde escuché que el screen se apagaba y él murmuraba.

– Si insistes...–

Su peso hundió un poco el colchón pero a la vez me confirmó su presencia ahí, sonreí súbitamente satisfecha debajo de las sabanas. El día finalmente había terminado.

Por ahora.

El sueño me venció. Pero mis imágenes mentales constituyeron en hacer el amor con Peeta. Era un sueño tan vivido que se cobró mi conciencia cuando me despertó súbitamente en la mejor parte. Me toqué la cara, estaba sudando, sentí el cuerpo dolorido, pero a la vez tan tibio y deseoso de contacto... Dios ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche. Tres de la mañana. Mi cabeza estaba llena de mis palabras soñolientas con Peeta, todo como si estuviera en una licuadora, cerré los ojos intentando que me diera sueño de nuevo pero no pude hacerlo, no quería soñar...no cuando mi sueño por primera vez podía hacerse realidad. Todo me explotó en la cabeza, en ese momento necesité tanto de su toque como de respirar, sin pensar en lo que hacía me di vuelta en la cama para mirarlo. Ahí estaba él, en todo su glorioso esplendor, dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba revelando la profundidad de su sueño, debía estar realmente cansando pero yo lo seguía necesitando.

Lo pensé tres veces, y en las tres veces mi cerebro me gritó que me le lanzara ahí mismo. No me importó si me iba a rechazar pero si lo hacía sabia que ningún hombre podría desearme nunca y que no estaba hecha para la vida en pareja. Era tonto, estúpido, yo iba a darle mi virginidad, iba a pagarle por que la tomara, y pagaría gustosa el precio...prefería hacerlo ahora y sin amor, para que mis futuras experiencias, si es que las tendría, no fueran dolorosas y ese yugo no estuviera presente.

Seguía acercándome y terminé a hojarcadas sobre su vientre, aún seguía dormido. Miré su pecho y me incliné a besarlo. A pesar de mi temblor jamás me había sentido con tanto valor en mi vida, su pecho sabía al cielo y su piel era tan apetecible como todo él, sentí que mi cuerpo estallaba en llamas, necesitaba a Peeta en mi cuerpo, tanto como el aire en el pecho. Seguí besándole ascendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, mordí su lóbulo, por el movimiento de su pecho que sentí en mi cuerpo supe que había despertado, sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Intentó hacerme a un lado.

– ¿Katniss que estas...?–

– Ssshhh – dije sobre su oreja – no quiero sermones –

Lo besé en el cuello pero él siguió intentando apartarme, apreté mis piernas en sus caderas tan fuertemente como pude para que no me pudiera mover, estaba recurriendo a toda mi fuerza. Mis manos se movieron por su cara, incliné mi cuerpo sobre el de él sintiendo su dureza y poder, lo besé en la boca intentando imprimir en ese beso toda la pasión que estaba sintiendo y que inexplicablemente se había apoderado de mi.

Cuando sentí que se rendía y me devolvía el beso casi grité de la dicha. Sentí que sus manos bajaban por mi cintura y me tocaban la espalda, las caderas, las piernas, el trasero, mientras me besaba mis manos recorrían su pecho deleitándome en la forma de su torso y en su fortaleza.

Él hizo fuerza repentinamente y me vi impulsada de espaldas, lo tuve encima mío y rodeado por mis piernas. Sus besos húmedos y sensuales bajaron por mi cuello y fueron a parar en mi hombro donde sentí una leve succión seguida de un mordisco, gemí porque me estaba gustando, porque tenía que hacerlo para sentirme completa por su roce sutil y apasionado. Sentí su dureza presionar contra mi pelvis. Lo quería más cerca, por eso no proteste cuando sentí que sus manos bajaban por mis hombros apartando en el camino la parte superior de mi camisón.

Yo estaba perdida, perdida en él y en toda mi feminidad que hasta ese momento había estado dormida, su roce me hizo gemir nuevamente. Cuando escuché su voz mi vientre se contrajo.

– He fantaseado con esto desde que te conocí –

Yo no producía esas sensaciones en nadie y no sabía si había verdad en su voz, no había aprendido a reconocer cuando un hombre se excitaba. Sentí que una brisa fría penetraba mis pulmones y a la vez rozaba la piel desnuda de mi pecho...que no tenía más la protección del camisón. Cerré mis ojos ante la vergüenza, aun si eso me privaba de mirar a Peeta. Nunca había estado así frente a un hombre. Casi volví a gritar cuando sentí la palma de su grande mano sobre mi seno derecho y su voz en mi boca diciendo:

– Eres hermosa Katniss, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario –

Luego sentí su boca en la mía y su otra mano en mi otro seno, otro desconocido gemido salió de mi boca, mis manos tocaron su cintura y se retomaron a su espalda, la noté tensa, y abrí mis ojos repentinamente. Su mirada estaba en la mía tan ardiente como había esperado, eso le dio renovado valor a mis intenciones de la noche. Él se movió e intento apartase como si estuviera librando una lucha consigo mismo pero el nudo de mis piernas le impidió alejarse, sentí nuevamente su dureza, yo necesitaba de un contacto más intimo.

– No – dije cuando sentí que intentaba apartarse, tal vez no era tan deseable... pero ahí estaba... sus manos abandonaron mi pecho, nunca antes tocado por nadie, y se alojaron en mi cintura retirando en su camino el resto de camisón, cedí la presión de mis piernas y lo sacó del todo. Me besó en el cuello, succionando, esto me produjo un poco de dolor pero lo dejé hacer, seguramente su pasión le decía que actuara así. Cuando sentí su boca probándome gemí porque me pareció una labor increíblemente imposible contener toda la gama de diferentes sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento, las que me produzcan su boca y sus manos. No sabía qué tipo de confrontamiento interno se estaba librando en Peeta pero casi podía percibir que estaba intentando resistirse a algo, a mi. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente pero con ellos cerrados percibí aun más el roce de sus labios y su lengua sobre mi pecho.

– Peeta – susurré su nombre y apreté sus cabellos como necesitando de su anclaje tiré suavemente de ellos, sentí que sobre la húmeda piel de mi pecho rozaba un halo de su aliento, me ericé toda, siguió besándome, besándome y besándome, lo sentí por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, quería que fuera mío, quería ser suya como nunca fui de nadie – Ámame Peeta...– dije con la voz entrecortada mientras sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo – pagaré lo que sea… –

Cuando dije esto sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba y se apartaba ahora sin ninguna lucha interna, me empujó lentamente y se puso de pie, yo estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para que ahora me hiriera con su rechazo. Eso me dolió como nunca.

Caminó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, puso los brazos a ambos lados de esta, yo me cubrí con las mantas sintiendo repentina vergüenza de mi vida y mi cuerpo. Me dijo:

– No hay dinero que puedas pagarme para acostarme contigo Katniss – Me senté en la cama con la cobija sobre mi cuerpo y le dije:

– ¿Dije algo malo?– sentí que el pecho se me apretaba. Él volvió sobre sus pasos y se recostó en el sillón.

– Será mejor que te duermas, aun nos quedan bastantes horas de esto...–

El "esto" sonó a desprecio y yo me quedé helada al comprender. Su tarifa era muy alta para alguien como yo. Me acosté lentamente y me arrebujé en la cobijas.

"Estúpida".

Todos se burlaban de mi, seguramente a los ojos de este hombre había quedado como una loca ardiente y necesitada de sexo. Él había ganado. Mi cuerpo había respondido habría podido tomarlo de haberlo querido. Pero ahí radicaba el problema, no lo había querido...después de todo no era lo suficientemente hermosa para seducirlo.

Tal vez se había enfadado por lo que le ofrecí, pero en ese momento hubiera dado todos mis ahorros por borrar esas palabras de mi boca.

– Lo siento mucho Peeta– mi voz sonó apagada, esperaba que lo hubiera escuchado – No volveré a importunarte –

"Maldita bebe llorona" pensé en cuando dije esto, porque me abordaron las ganas de llorar otra vez. No se acercó y eso estaba bien, quería creer que no lo había notado. Milagrosamente me quedé dormida otra vez, pero en esta oportunidad mis sueños se vedaron a la parte inconsciente e imposible de recordar de memoria.

Peeta

Decidí alejarme de ella lo antes posible, no sabía lo cerca que había estado de una violación. Aun sentía su contacto en mis manos, la calidez de su piel aun me afectaba, debía alejarme... debía poner en claro mis ideas y dejar de comportarme como un adolescente. Decidí salir al jardín, necesitaba el aire para enfriarme las entrañas, Cuando estuve en el jardín tomé un trago de el whisky, esperaba tranquilizarme lo bastante para poder evitar a Katniss...

Sentí unos pasos tras de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Delly caminando seductoramente hacia mí y deteniéndose atrevidamente a pocos centímetros.

– Hola Peeta... –

La única persona que no me quería encontrar en ese momento era ella, y ahí estaba. La mire. Gallina superficial y estúpida...

La odiaba...sentía repulsión hacia ella solo con verla...

– Me estaba preguntando – comenzó de la nada – ¿Que vería un hombre como tú en mi hermana? Admito que no es fea, pero es que es tan... – Estaba a unos solos pasos lejos de mí, su perfume tan dulzón, tan diferente de Katniss me hizo retroceder un paso. – Ella...sencillamente debió dedicarse a monja...es demasiado mojigata – dijo como meditando, su burla era muy evidente.

Katniss a no era nada mojigata, la pasión que acababa de compartir con ella lo demostraba, era solo una mujer virgen, como no lo era la evidente zorra que tenia frente a mí.

– Creo que el baile que compartió con Seneca deja mucho al descubierto...pienso que aun está enamorada de él –

Eso me llenó de ira, era lo que yo también creía lamentablemente, y esa perra solo lo estaba confirmando, seguí bebiendo de mi trago mientras ella seguía escupiendo vitriolo.

– No deberías perder el tiempo con ella, siempre va a ser la misma, nunca se va a poder recuperar, nunca va a superar lo de Seneca.. Deberías mirar...otros horizontes – dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí, me alejé mas. Pero luego pensé que necesitaba de la cercanía para hacerle entender lo que quería que entendiera. Me acerqué a ella lo suficientemente para perturbarla, pero no quería que pensara que la seducía, una idea así jamás pasaría por mi cabeza, casi contra su boca le dije:

– El único horizonte que quiero explorar es el del cuerpo de tu hermana, y escúchame bien, quiero que te mantengas alejado de ella y de mi. Puedo ser paciente, pero si insistes en molestarla, avergonzarla y hablar de Seneca Crane en mi presencia, lo pagaras caro – Ella sonrió malvadamente e intentó besarme pero yo conocía ese tipo de artimañas, me aparté rápidamente y le dije:

– Ya lo sabes...–

Decidí entrar a la casa y perderme en la multitud, me refugié en la cocina y seguí tomando de mi vaso, esperaba que el sabor del alcohol no se hubiera alterado con la presencia de esa asquerosa.

Katniss...Katniss ...no la busque, necesitaba espabilarme de estúpidas ideas sobre ella y Seneca Crane.

Estuve bastante tiempo en la cocina, casi hasta que todo el mundo se fue, cuando no escuché voz, me sentí lo suficientemente listo para salir, Como lo predije salí de la cocina y no había ya nadie, solo la empleada barriendo un poco, me volvía hacia las escaleras y subí lentamente, ella seguramente estaría en la habitación, la idea de dormir con ella en la misma cama socavó mi capacidad de autocontrol, solo imaginarlo me excitó sobremanera, pero nuevamente alejé mis pensamientos.

Entré a la habitación y escuché el agua correr en el baño. Me paré en seco cuando mis pensamientos lujuriosos me llevaron a imaginarle en la ducha, con su cuerpo desnudo...sentí que las manos me sudaron.

¿Porque debía imaginarlo?

Mis pasos inconscientes caminaron con lentitud hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño, eso era una provocación, si no quería que mirara ¿Por que dejaba la puerta abierta? Sus ojos en los míos en el baile vinieron en ese momento a mis recuerdos. En tanto me acercaba la nube del agua caliente con su olor me impregnó la nariz. Amé ese aroma, nada comparable al de su hermana, el olor de Katniss era inocente, incitante, el de su hermana era de perra barata. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para que no me oyera.

La cortina transparentaba y volvía borrosa la forma de su cuerpo, pero imaginaba por la forma uniforme que veía, estaba abrazada a sí misma. Salí, aunque mi impulso inmediato era sacarla de ahí y poseerla sobre la cama, pero a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Delly lo que yo realmente pensaba; Katniss estaba enamorada de Seneca Crane a pesar de lo que él le había hecho.

Cerré la puerta meticulosamente y me dirigí hacia el guardarropa a sacar mi maleta y me desajusté la corbata, en la noche el calor parecía aumentar o tal vez se tratara de mis alteradas hormonas, en fin. Saqué solo el pantalón del pijama ya que debía dormir cómodo, si quería tener las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra lo que se apoderaba de mi cuando veía a Katniss Everdeen. Escuché que la ducha se cerró pero ella no salía, me senté en el sillón de la pared y me dediqué a mirar televisión intentando concentrarme en las sosadas que por ahí pasaban. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta el perfume del baño inundó la habitación, hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para mostrarme sereno y tranquilo, recordando que lo único que sentía Katniss Everdeen hacia mí era amistad. Seguí pasando los canales, consciente, por el rabillo de ojo, que me miraba y luego caminaba lentamente hacia la cama. Traía puesto un camisón de niña que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, pero la miré rápidamente para que no se percatara. Era experto y con esa mirada su imagen se me quedó grabada en la cabeza. Tenía el cabello aun húmedo y sus pantuflas eran de ballenas, era sencillamente adorable en su simpleza e inocencia. Maldije a Seneca Crane y solo por ese segundo desee ser él, para tener el placer de verla todas las noches y disfrutar de su inocencia una y otra vez.

Pero yo no era Seneca, y ella no me quería para ese tipo de futuro. Se sentó en la cama pero al acercarse fui doblemente consciente de su presencia. Me calmé y miré hacia el tv aunque en realidad no estaba viendo nada más que colores y formas. Al cabo de 20 minutos escuché que tiraba el libro y se escondía bajo las mantas. Mis propósitos de la noche estaban claros en lo respectante a dormir en el sillón además del calor que estaba haciendo...por eso me sorprendió cuando dijo:

– ¿No tienes frío? – su preocupación sonaba sincera, como la que le das a un perro cuando tienes compasión de él.

– No – respondí sinceramente, hacía rato que la sensación de frío me había abandonado seguida por una más candente, alcancé a percibir que se removía un poco en las cobijas.

– ¿No vas a dormir? – volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono indescifrable, mi enfado se debía a una cosa y en esos segundos fui consciente de ello, aun estaba celoso por ella.

– En cuanto tenga deseos de hacerlo –

– ¿Estas muy cansado? – volvió a la carga ¿Acaso no podía solo dormirse e intentar dejar de fingir que le importaba lo que pasara conmigo?

– No – dije, era la tercera ronda que daba a la serie de canales del tv pero dudaba que encontrara algo que me sirviera para concentrarme. Vi que se volvió para no mirarme, entonces sentí compasión, al parecer si era sincera su preocupación, o tal vez solo se tratara de que estuviera tanteando el terreno para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Me sentí tonto solo de pensarlo, suspiré un poco y para tranquilizarla le dije – Dormiré aquí en el sillón.

– La cama es lo suficientemente grande – dijo ella, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Es que acaso quería matarme? Seguramente no era consciente del riesgo que corría al sugerir que durmiera en la misma cama con ella. No, definitivamente no tenía ni idea.

– Somos un par de desconocidos – "Por favor, obedece", exclamó mi conciencia, no sabía como mi voz podía seguir tan serena, el aroma de su perfume fue más acuciante en ese momento – No creo que queras dormir en la misma conmigo – no sabía si lo quería o no pero lo que yo pensaba era otra cosa.

– No puedes dormir en el sillón...no después de todo...lo que has hecho por mi...sería injusto – dijo ella lentamente, ¿Que había hecho por ella? ¿Comportarme como un idiota cada vez que la tenía en frente? ¿Hacer de novio fiel ante su odiosa familia? ¿Que había hecho por ella? ¿Desearla hasta el martirio significaba algo?

Me callé mis puntos de vista, realmente la idea de dormir en ese incomodo sillón me fastidiaba, pero la idea de dormir a su lado, al lado de su perfume, al lado de su calor, se veía más atractiva en un intento por no asustarla con mis urgencias. Pero ella me lo estaba pidiendo, indirectamente pero lo hacía, esto era el infierno. Pero decidí irme a él, por muy masoquista que fuera debía estar a su lado, disfrutar de su presencia más tiempo para que cuando volviera a mi vida tuviera un bonito recuerdo de la única mujer que hasta ese momento me había hecho sentir como un verdadero hombre. Apagué el TV consciente de que estaba cometiendo un error. Caminé hacia la cama diciendo:

– Si insistes… –

Posé mi rodilla sobre la cama que rechinó un poco por mi peso. ¡Ah! fue devastador. Su calor había inundado todo y su olor estaba por todas partes. Me acosté boca arriba intentando que ella no notara lo entrecortado de mi respiración. Cuando pude controlarme escuché que estaba plácidamente dormida, cosa que me asombró. Pensaba que no dormiría recordando la desgracia de ver a su hermana casada con Seneca Crane. Por un instante me dedique a mirarla, a ver como su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente con su respiración. Era cálida, era hermosa, y yo la deseaba con la intensidad de un hombre enamorado. Pero yo no estaba enamorado de Katniss ...solo la deseaba, solo sentía lujuria por ella. Me acosté boca arriba, ya mis emociones estaban controladas y decidí dormir un poco, mis ojeras podrían revelar a Delly,Seneca y Mery algo que no quería que supieran...

Dormía, en brazos de Morfeo cuando sentí un peso inusual sobre mí, no inusual...era el peso de una mujer sobre mi cuerpo. Pensé que mis sueños se hacían más vividos ya que toda mi conciencia estaba poblada de imágenes de Katniss Everdeen , desnuda de artificio tan pura como era entregándose a mí. Cuando sentí sus dientes en mi oreja supe que no estaba soñando, ningún sueño te mordía de esa manera la piel. Cuando me espabilé vi que se trataba de Katniss , y estaba despierta, privándome así de la posibilidad de atribuir a su sueño la pasión que vi en sus ojos. Pero estaba consciente y sentía la extensión de su calor en mi entrepierna. Esa no era ella, seguramente estaba sonámbula.

– ¿Katniss que estas...?– intenté preguntarle, despertarla y apartarla, las tres a la misma vez, pero no estaba preparado para la fuerza como se aferró a mí. Me hizo chitón frunciendo la boca de una manera alarmantemente sexual.

– No quiero sermones– ¿Qué tipo de sermones de moralidad podía darle? Sentí sus piernas a mí alrededor y el roce de su intimidad en la mía, me encendí de inmediato, ella estaba encima de mí y era algo que no podía soslayar, ni ignorar.

Puso sus manos en mi rostro y se inclinó para besarme haciendo el roce mas intimo. Gruñí por lo bajo, fue un beso pleno, con la boca abierta, con una pasión desconocida en ella pero de la cual sin embargo yo había sabido al conocerla. Yo no debía estar haciendo esto, no con ella, no debía pero mi cuerpo clamaba por hacerlo, por hundirme profundamente en ese frágil cuerpo y tomarlo hasta la saciedad. Dejé de intentar detenerme, ya no podía hacerlo. La toqué porque necesitaba hacerlo, toqué sus caderas en las mías, sus piernas y su cintura, las curvas donde terminaba su espalda, era sencillamente perfecta, lo era para mí en esos momentos.

Se acabó pensar en Seneca Crane, no me importaba, decidí mandarlo al carajo, ya tendría tiempo de meditar eso luego. Ahora solo estábamos los dos, casi en el límite de nuestra pasión. Sus manos pequeñas tocaron mi pecho haciendo que el vello en él y en mis brazos se erizara como cuando pasaba corriente, o se tenía frío. La tomé de la cintura e invertí nuestras posiciones. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el poder, ella no podía controlarme de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Abandoné el tacto de su cintura para concentrarme en retirar la prenda que la protegía de mí, y que me impedía admirar su cuerpo jamás usado. Posé mis manos en sus hombros suavemente y deslicé hacia abajo la prenda que la cubría. Un gemido espeso brotó de su garganta y eso me llenó de fuego la sangre. Pero fue realmente poderoso cuando ya nada me impidió mirarla, era preciosa, por ser ella... ¿En que había perdido el tiempo aquel hijo de perra?

Sonreí de lado, era mía, o por lo menos lo iba a ser. Yo sería el primero. Cerró los ojos como si intentara escapar, pero nada podría escapar de mi mirada que en esos momentos filmaba lo que tenia frente a mí para poder recordarlo siempre.

– He fantaseado con esto desde que te conocí – era cierto, había intentado leer en su cuerpo lo que celosamente ocultaba, y lo que ahora estaba deliciosamente a mi disposición, aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando toqué la sedosa piel que tenia frente a mí. Fue un tacto fascinante. Era suave, y hermoso, cerré mi mano en torno a un seno y ella gimió fuertemente apretando los ojos, el pezón se clavó suavemente en la palma de mi mano enviando un cosquilleo por todo el brazo hasta la ingle. Su reacción me incitaba a ir más lejos, a tocarla donde nadie lo había hecho antes, a iniciar el camino de perdición con ella. Me acerqué a su boca y aspiré el aliento de su gemido de pasión.– Eres hermosa Katniss, que nadie te diga lo contrario –

Sin poder contenerme más la besé suavemente y dejé que mi otra mano se apoderara el otro pecho. Ella gimió dentro de mis labios, dejé de besarla otra vez cuando mi conciencia hizo una aparición breve pero ella escogió ese momento para apretarme contra ella, su calor nuevamente me enrolló, y me sentí perdido otra vez.

– No – suplicó ella, no pude hacer nada más sino seguir cayendo. Seguí tocándola, saboreando la suavidad de su piel, la que iba dejando al descubierto. Cuando obtuve lo suficiente me dediqué a probarla, a degustarla como un manjar. Su sabor, tal como su olor, era lo más apetecible que había probado en tiempos, probé la delicada piel de su pecho una y otra vez, succionando como un bebe hambriento, como si no me saciara de eso, y es que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sentí sus manos en mis cabellos y sentí que ella se aferraba a ellos, seguí besándola, saciándome de ella aunque sabía que nunca iba ser suficiente, a partir de ese momento nada sería lo mismo, nunca lo había sido desde que nos conocimos. –Peeta...– dijo ella en voz apretada, tensionada, apasionada. Escuchar mi nombre de esa manera me producía mucha satisfacción, la besé más rápidamente intentando darle el placer que ella merecía – Ámame Peeta– la palabra amor perforó mis sentidos y me hizo detenerme, mas aun en el momento en que dijo – pagaré lo que sea... –

Eso fue lo que me hizo aterrizar la conciencia, Katniss no necesitaba esto, no necesitaba despertarse en la mañana arrepintiéndose de haber regalado su preciosa y tentadora virginidad a alguien desconocido, alguien que no podía dar más que esto que yo estaba ofreciendo. Me aparté de ella antes de que mi conciencia me abandonara. Aprovechando que era libre de sus largas piernas, caminé hacia la ventana y respiré hondo. Era un gigoló, no había otra verdad, no podía haberla En ese momento deseé ser el hombre que ella amaba, el hombre que la amaba, el que podía hacerla feliz tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Katniss quería entregarse a mí en esos momentos por despecho, y aunque esa era la razón que miles de mujeres escogieron para buscar nuestros servicios, esta vez fue la primera a la que lo negué, a pesar de que ardía en deseos de dárselo. No era bueno para ella, y definitivamente ella era una complicación que yo no necesitaba en mi vida. Debía parar ahora.

Intenté herirla para que no me buscara.

– No hay dinero que puedas pagarme para acostarme contigo Katniss– idiota, ella era la única mujer a la que habría poseído gratis y sin inhibiciones...

Se sentó en la cama y me miró, eso podía sentirlo a pesar de que yo no la estaba mirando, si la miraba saltaría sobre ella y conseguiría su venganza de un modo del que después se arrepentiría. Eso era lo que implicaba acostarse conmigo.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – Si, lo había hecho, pero no por eso había parado, lo hice por ella y por mí... Me sentí egoísta con solo escuchar su tono. Volví al sillón donde permanecería en la noche y sin mirarla me arrebujé en él diciendo:

– Será mejor que te duermas, aun nos quedan bastantes horas de esto...– horas y horas, tal vez días de deseo frustrado...

– Lo siento mucho, Peeta– dijo ella, estaba tan consciente de su presencia que eso, a pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja, lo escuché como si me lo estuviera gritando, ¿Sentía qué? ¿Amar aún a Seneca? ¿Haberme conocido? ¿Haberme sumido en ese túnel de lujuria del cual no iba a salir en mucho tiempo? Ciertamente tenía muchas cosas que lamentar – No volveré a importunarte...– ella creía que me molestaba. ¿Cuando demonios iba a hacer yo algo bien? Ahí estaba sintiéndome inconforme y mal por su respuesta, definitivamente Katniss era un puzzle de muchas piezas y cada vez que intentaba encajar con una salía la otra a despistarme.

Me había descalabrado la vida, proponiéndoselo o no.

_**Holaaaaa siento mucho la demora pero la escuela me absorbe ,pero quiero decirles que no dejare esta historia ni nada parecido podre demorarme(espero que no)pero si actualizare enserio lo siento mucho.**_

_**Bueno me dicen que les parecio el capitulo ,si?**_

_**Espero que tengan una bonita semana ..**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


End file.
